Encuéntrame-'Defense Memories'
by WeLoveGb
Summary: Mi vida ha sido un largo camino sangriento espinas. Un camino que no tiene fin; un paso más doloroso que otro... ¡Maldito dragón!... ¡Maldita Demonio de Cabello carmesí!... ¡Maldito, Hyoudo Issei!... Juro que les mostraré al peor enemigo que jamás hayan tenido en sus vida/ Sucesos apartir del final de la 3ra temporada.
1. Un Mal Sagrado

— **[ENCUÉNTRAME: Defense Memories] —**

" _ **La encarnación de un esperanza oscura**_ **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El mundo entero es un gran misterio… Más aun para aquellos que apenas han dado un parpadeo de su vida.

Simplemente eso… Un misterio.

— I-Im-Imposible…

Tras lanzar su poderoso ataque y pensado que todo había llegado a su fin.

El Sekyryuutei se quedó sorprendido al ver algo muy impactante.

La gran niebla llena maldad comenzó a crecer más y más en la brecha dimensional.

La niebla comenzó a emitir destellos relampagueantes y un gran poder comenzó brotar de manera incontrolable e inconcebible.

Aquel momento.

— [Esto muy malo. La niebla está tomando su verdadera forma una vez más y la corrupción del Juggernaut Drive lo está fortaleciendo de forma descontrolada.]

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?...

El Dragón Emperador Rojo sintió un mal presentimiento.

La oscuridad estaba tomando una forma física con la carne corrupta de aquel poder maldito de Loki.

El nuevo ser estaba naciendo de su carne y su maldición.

Hyoudu Issei no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento y pensó lo peor.

— Por favor, Buchou quédese atrás mío…

— U-Un momento… ¡Ise!

El solo miro con determinación y se puso al frente para protegerla por puro instinto.

Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo y un sensación de inquietud lo estaba molestando.

No era normal… No era para nada normal aquel sentimiento de molestia que estaba abrumando su mente y su corazón.

Su puño estaba impaciente para actuar, como si no pudiera esperar ni un minuto más para salir y comenzar a golpear sin pensar con todas sus fuerzas a aquella cosa que lo estaba abrumando tanto.

El cuerpo de Hyoudo Issei no mostraba sino un sentimiento de angustia y enojo tras ver aquella nube de gran oscuridad.

Un sentimiento tan extraño en alguien como él. Alguien que ha peleado con todo tipo de seres hasta este punto de su vida.

Pero… Pero esta vez era algo muy diferente a lo de lo usual.

Hyoudo Issei no pensó en el como un engreído y arrogante como lo fue Raiser Fénix.

Tampoco sintió que estaba delante de un maniaco y loco como lo fue Kokabiel.

Muchos menos pensó en comparar a esta criatura como al peligroso Vali.

Ni siquiera sintió lo mismo cuando estaba delante del dios maligno, Loki.

No… Esta sensación era mucho peor. Era realmente peor.

— …TKS**

Hyoudo Issei se mordió los labios tras sentir el peor de los sentimientos y miedo.

Miedo por sentir algo tan malo y horrible. Un sentimiento desconocido a no saber qué era lo que lo hacía sentir tan asustado.

Aquella figura oscura… Aquel mal que estaba tomando una forma humana…

— ¡Ustedes!...

Tan poderosa y tan maligna…

— ¡Ustedes dos!...

Tan llena de ira y del más profundo odio como ninguno…

— ¡LOS MATAREEEEEEEEE!

Dio su rugido de guerra tras volver a nacer.

— ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

— ¡ISE!... ¡Es-Espera! ¡No vayas!

 **[WESLH DRAGÓN OVERBOOTS]**

 _ **Boost!... Boost!... Boost! Boost!... Boost!... Boost! Boost!... Boost!... Boost! Boost!... Boost!... Boost!...**_

El Sekiyuutei fue con todas sus fuerzas de forma desesperada a pelear contra la más pura maldad.

El ser maligno había nacido de ese poder podrido del Sekiryuutei y lo estaba esperando para la peor y la más sangrienta lucha.

Bien uno o bien el otro… Pero ambos estaban listos para dar el primer paso a lo peor que estaba por pasar.

 **BOOOMMMM! BOOOMMMM! BOOOMMMM!**

Rias Gremory solo se quedó observando el poder de ambos colisionando de manera brutal.

El Sekiryuutei iba en serio usando todas sus fuerzas desde el primer momento. Ella sabía que esto no era un juego tras verlo pelear de una forma tan desesperada.

— Im-Imposible… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Ese ser!...

Por primera vez en su vida.

La princesa del cabello carmesí sintió un sentimiento de angustia por no saber qué hacer ante el peor de los enemigos.

El cual sin duda fue…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[EL SER DEL VIEJO MUNDO: EL LEGENDARIO MAL MILAGROSO]**

.

.

.

El tiempo pasaba y la preocupación crecía entre todo los miembros del club del ocultismo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la intervención de los jóvenes demonios en la brecha dimensional.

Aun si sabían que su confiable y fuerte Sekiryuutei estaba al ahí listo para lo que sea.

 **FUIISSSS! FUIISSSS! FUIISSS!**

El cielo comenzó a estremecerse.

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso?...

Todo observaron aquel fenómeno en lo alto del cielo.

Mirando con asombro como si algo malo estuviera por suceder en cualquier momento.

Todos se pusieron instintivamente listo para lo que estaba por suceder.

 **BREACK! CRUSH!**

Una parte del cielo se rompió y una gran bola de poder estaba cayendo de él.

Parecía un meteorito a punto de destruirlo todo y los jóvenes demonios no podían entender lo que estaban observando dicho momento. Todos los del club observaron aquel poder y observaron con precisión.

— ¡Oh-h!... ¿Es-Este poder?... ¡No puede ser! ¡RIAS! ¡ISE-KUN!

La primera en reaccionar fue la reina de Rias Gremory. Ella sintió el poder de su ama y la del chico que ella amaba en aquel poder cayendo del cielo.

Todos observaron su reacción y no dudaron en seguirla a toda velocidad.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**

La bola de poder impacto fuertemente el duro y frío suelo.

— Ah-ahhhhh!... Cafff…!

— TKS*

Lo que vieron era que sorprendió a todos.

— No puede ser… Buchou, Ise-Sempai.

— ¿Pero, pero qué fue lo sucedió?

— ¡Asia, rápido tienes que curarlos ahora mismo!

— S-Si…

Por primera vez en toda sus misiones como el clan demonio de Rias Gremory.

La princesa de la destrucción y el poderoso Serkiyuutei estaba en un grave y lamentable estado.

El cuerpo de Rias Gremory estaba muy lastimado. Sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas y tenía quemaduras en partes de su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de Hyoudo Issei, quien parecía estar en peor estado, ella se encontraba más consiente.

— Ch-Chicos…— Hablo con dolor Rias mientras intentaban hablar correctamente. — Po-Por favor… Váyanse cuanto antes…

— ¿Qué dices?...

La voz de Rias tenía el tono de estar realmente adolorida, pero aun así no le importo perder ni un segundo ante sus queridos siervos, quienes en ese momento no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Su expresión era realmente preocupante.

— No…No va a poder hacer nada… ¡To-Todos por favor!...¡Garrhhh!

— ¡RIAS-ONEE-SAMA!

Asia intento calmar su dolor, pero aquella quemadura de su cuerpo era casi incurable.

— ¿Por qué nos dices que nos retiremos?... ¿Qué paso en mientras estaban ahí adentro?

Akeno estaba buscando una rápida explicación ante aquel mal momento.

Era normal su preocupación y como la segunda al mando del grupo. Era su deber actuar de esa forma por el bien de todos.

Pero para Rias…

— No puedo permitir que me protejan, aun si todo esto es mi culpa…. No quiero verlos heridos… Por favor ¡No pregunten más y váyanse! ¡Es una orden!

Sus últimas fuerzas era un grito desesperado de evitar más desgracias.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos pedía que todos se fueran de ahí lo antes posible.

Hyoudo Issei estaba herido por culpa suya y ella no quería cometer el mismo error otra vez con sus siervos, quienes simplemente no tenía culpa de su mal actuar.

Ella simplemente parecía estar desesperada y el ver como lo suyos estaban por pasar el mismo destino que el chico que ella quería.

— Ustedes dos no van a escapar de mí.

 _ **KICK**_ *

Una voz llena de maldad resonó en el cielo.

La expresión de Rias cambio al de alguien completamente paralizada.

Nubes oscuras estaba saliendo del quiebre del cielo y la brecha dimensional. Los vientos se volvieron locos con una simple y desconocida presencia.

Una gran aura maligna y con gran poder estaba emergiendo en su mundo.

— No…No puede ser…— Hablo un moribundo Ise.

— ¿Q-Qué es eso?, ¿Por qué algo así está saliendo dela brecha dimensional? — Pregunto Yuuto Kiba muy asombrado mientras se cubría de la gran fuerza de los vientos.

Todos los del club del ocultismo estaban protegiéndose de aquel aire poderoso que salía de la brecha dimensional.

Las nubes oscuras comenzaron a relampaguear con rayos dorados mientras decencia a los suelos buscando algo en especial.

La fuerza maligna mostro su presencia y una voz familiar, pero a la vez amenazadora.

— Mi plan era que el Sekiryuutei te mate, Rias Gremory. Hubiera sido el castigo perfecto para un demonio como tú… Eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Las nubes oscuras tocaron el suelo. Los poderosos vientos comenzaron a ser más violentos como si se tratara de un ser lleno de ira y odio que estaba listo para lo peor.

Ellos lo describían como un ser en todo su esplendor e imponente.

Unos ojos rojos brillaron dentro de la oscuridad y con un simplemente movimiento como si se tratara de un soplido de un poderoso dragón, las nubes oscuras revelaron la forma del nuevo enemigo del Clan Gremory.

Todo ese lugar seso ante aquel estruendo, pero los chicos del Clan Gremory ante la luz de la luna y las estrellas de aquella noche.

— ¡¿Qu-Qué significa esto?!

— A-Apesta… A-Apesta mucho a azufré.

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! ¡Esto tiene que ser una ilusión!

— ¡Realmente no puede ser! ¡El… El… El…!

— ¡I-Ise!

Vestido con un traje digno como ningún otro y lleno de una esencia pura y maligna.

Cubierto y protegido por unos protectores de brazos, pies y hombreras de color verde oscuro. Una larga capa oscura y ropas del mismo color cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Las nubes tomaron forma humana y de ella emergió la imagen de un chico de cabello castaño y profundos ojos rojos como la sangre.

— Y-Ya es tarde…

Frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una gran frialdad ante sus enemigos.

El ser maligno bañado con una temible y profunda maldad.

— Sekiryuutei… Princesa Carmesí… ¡P-Pagaran todo lo que me han hecho!

El más temible y horrible enemigo que tuvo el grupo Gremoy… Había aparecido.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No había palabra alguna que pudiera describir todo lo que estaba pasando en este momento.

Todos sin duda no podíamos creer lo que estaba sucediendo en frente de nuestro, aun si estaba delante de nosotros mostrándose en carne y hueso.

Vestido con ropas oscuras y mostrándonos a todos nosotros su inquietante ojos rojos como la sangre.

Pero lo que nos tenía paralizados era…

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Aquel ser… Aquel que tenía el mismo rostro que Ise-kun…

— Gmm!

 **SLASH! CLINNN!**

Sin percatarnos en aquellos segundos de impacto por ver a aquel ser.

— ¡NO! ¡IRINA!

La primera en ir en contra de aquel ser lleno de maldad blandiendo su espada Sacro-demoniaca sin vacilar mientras desprendía sus alas para volar.

— ¡Repugnante!... — Dijo Irina muy molesta.

 **SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**

Los cortes de la espada de Irina iban con todo en cada ataque lanzaba.

Nosotros simplemente observábamos el ataque de una furiosa Irina, quien no parecía estar conteniéndose para nada contra quien tenía el rostro de Ise-kun.

Su espada desprendía mucho poder, más de lo que ella usaba usualmente en una pelea…

Pero aun así… Aun con aquella gran potencia y fuerza del As de Miguel.

El ser con el rostro de Ise-kun los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

 **CRASH!**

El sonido del metal chocando.

— ¡Cómo te atreves!... ¡Cómo te atreves, tú ser impuro!

El rostro furioso de Irina no parecía cesar con nada. Al inicio nos quedamos observando, pero luego comprendimos el porqué de aquella reacción.

— ¡Im-Imposible!... ¡¿Eso es?!

— Lo siento…

Buchou se disculpó ante nosotros con mucha culpa.

Al ver el motivo de los lamentos de Buchou entendimos también la razón de la furia de Irina.

Tras detener la espada de Irina con una sola mano. El cuerpo de aquel ser maligno comenzó a emitir una poderosa y brillante luz en todo su cuerpo.

Aquella luz era parecida a la que emitía Irina… No ¡Esta era más pura y más brillante que la de ella!

— ¡Luz! ¡Esa es luz sagrada!... ¿Por qué un ser que desprende maldad pura puede emitir poder sagrado?

Akeno-san pregunto impactada tras no creer lo que estaba viendo.

Todos nosotros estábamos con la misma impresión. El ser maligno que salió de la brecha dimensional tenía poder sagrado, un poder muy puro y brillante como si fuera la de un ángel.

No entendíamos esto… No entendíamos nada de esto…

— ¡Maldición! ¡Esta idiota necesita ayuda!

Tras reaccionar rápidamente. Xenovia es la siguiente en ir tras el ser maligno.

Blandiendo la poderosa espada sagrada Durandal. Xenovia va con todo su poder intentado cortar a la mitad a aquel ser maligno.

La espada sagrada estaba emitiendo una gran aura agresiva y muy poderosa. Ella no parecía estar conteniéndose tampoco e iba a usar todo el poder destructivo de su poderosa arma.

—…Idiota. — Respondió el ser Maligno tras verla.

El la vio y no se movió si quiera tras es aquel ataque asesino.

Xenovia estaba cerca de él y de un fuerte movimiento de la espada Durandal.

 **SLASH!**

La corte de la espada provoco unas ondas de poder. Era tan fuerte que incluso nosotros sentimos la fuerza de la espada y nos cubrimos tras las ondas de la espada.

Xenovia fue con todo… Ese corte era suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a cualquier enemigo de un simple golpe.

—…TKS**… ¡No puede ser!

— ¿Realmente pensaste que esto serviría contra mí?

Simplemente no lo podíamos creer tras verlo.

— ¡Im-Imposible!… ¡Detuvo a la espada Durandal con una sola mano!... ¡Esto no puede ser!

La voz de Rossweisse mostraba lo sorprendida e impactada que estaba tras ver algo imposible.

Xenovia e Irina estaba intentado zafarse de él usando todas sus fuerzas, pero el simple acto era imposible.

El ser no soltaba ambas espadas y lo peor de todo… Era que parecía que ni siquiera estaba usando nada fuerza para detenerla.

— Ustedes dos estorban… ¡Largo!

La voz del ser maligno dio paso a la pelea. El aura sagrada de se concentró dentro de él y un ráfagas de viento comenzaron a aparecer de su cuerpo.

Y en tan solo un segundo…

 **POOOOMMM! POOOMMM!**

Dos grandes impactos resonaron ante nuestros oídos.

— Baaaaaaaaagggggggghhhhh!

— Arggggggggghhhhhhhh!

— ¡CHICAS!...

El cuerpo de Irina y el de Xenovia fueron lanzados con mucha fuerza tras dos simples golpes.

Ambas fueron golpeadas sin darnos cuenta. El cuerpo de Irina rompió un árbol a la mitad y el de Xenovia fue arrastrada por el suelo.

La Duradal salió volando y se plantó muy lejos de nosotros.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!**

El ser maligno venció a ambas de un solo movimiento.

— ¡Un monstruo! ¡Es un verdadero monstruo!

No había otra forma de describirlo y Akeno-san lo sabía perfectamente.

Caminando lentamente hacia nosotros. Aquel ser de ojos rojos como la sangre estaba decidido en ir tras Ise-kun y Buchou por alguna razón.

No los iba a dejar escapar y era temiblemente poderoso.

¿Quién era y por qué hace esto?, ¿Dónde apareció?... ¡¿Y por qué tiene el mismo rostro de Ise-kun?!...

Esto era sin duda era…

 **[CRYSTAL LANCES]**

— …¿Mhmmp?

 **BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM! BOOMM!...**

En ese momento. Una gran cantidad magia comenzó a atacar al ser maligno.

Volteamos a ver rápidamente. Desde el cielo un símbolo mágico estaba creando una gran cantidad de lanzas de hielo.

Quien estaba atacando de esa forma.

— ¡Chicos!... ¡Yo lo voy a detener! ¡Salgan cuanto antes!

— ¡Rossweisse!... ¡Espera!

Ella comenzó a crear más y más círculos mágicos en el cielo. Estaba usando mucho poder mágico para ello.

Más de 10 círculos mágicos gigantes estaban atacando con todas sus fuerzas. Ella no se estaba reservando en nada su poder, ella estaba concentrado todas sus fuerzas en acabar con aquel ser.

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La voluntad y determinación de Rossweisse estaba en lo más alto en estos momentos tan cruciales.

Y después de haberle lanzado todo su poder en ese ataque tan mortal.

— ¿Lo… Lo logre?...

Cansada y muy agitada… Rossweisse estaba esperada por aquella inquietante respuesta, pero en ese momento de falsa esperanza.

— ¿Q-Qué crees que haces?

— ¡Esa voz!...

De la cortina de humo creada por el violento ataque de Rossweisse. Una figura ilesa apareció.

El ser maligno… Ese monstruo estaba sin daño alguno.

— ¡No puede ser!... ¡Pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente!

— Mujer estúpida…

Por aquel momento tan desesperado… Rossweisse empezó a sacar mucho más poder mágico y comenzó a crear más círculos mágicos para atacarlo.

Ella estaba mostrando un rostro adolorido. El poder que estaba usando ahora era mucho más de lo que ella podía usar, pero aun así…

— ¡ESTA VEZ SI TE VOY A VENCER!

Rossweisse grito con todas sus fuerzas lista para atacarlo de una vez.

Sus poderosos círculos de mágicos comenzaron a lanzar todo su poder contra el ser maligno.

A pesar de que lo grande y poderoso que era…

—… ¡DEJA DE ESTORBAR!

 **[REFLECTOR WINDS]**

El ser maligno perdió la paciencia y mostro un rostro de estar muy enojado.

Rápidamente las poderosas ráfagas de Rossweisse fueron a toda velocidad nuevamente contra nuestro enemigo, pero algo extraño paso esta vez.

Los poderes de Rossweisse estaban a punto de colisionar contra él. Él solo observaba y esperando aquel poder.

No parecía moverse ni nada y aun así…

— ¿Qu-Qué?...

— ¡Diiiaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Aquel con el rostro de Ise-kun, hizo que todas las ráfagas de mágicas de Rossweisse regresaran a atacarla.

Cada y uno de los poderes de Rosswiesse.

 **BOOMM! CRASHER!**

Los cielos se sacudieron ante su poder.

Los poderos mágicos de Rossweisse comenzó a explotar tras colisionar contra todo su cuerpo. Los círculos mágicos se hicieron pedazos ante el aire más fuerte que ha sido creado.

— ¡A-Arrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh!

— ¡ROSSWEISSE!

Tras un grito desgarrador… El cuerpo de Rossweisse fue golpeado de manera brutal por su propio poder.

Era horrible… Muy horrible lo que le había pasado.

Su armadura fue casi destruida, partes de su cuerpo estaba quemados o perforados y de su boca salió mucha sangre.

Ella no podía hacer nada y fue completamente derrotada de un simple golpe.

— Incluso Rosseweisse… ¡Maldito!

La voz de Akeno-san por fin entro en ira y rabia tras ver a cada uno de nuestros compañeros siendo derrotados con mucha facilidad.

El ser maligno comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia nosotros.

— No los voy a dejar ir… Maldita demonio del cabello rojo… Maldito dragón emperador rojo…

Apretaba su puño con mucha fuerza.

Sus ojos rojos brillaban como si fueran rubís candentes en fuego por lo profundo de su odio.

El estaba dispuesto en ir tras Buchou e Ise-kun a toda costa. Su mirada de ira no los perdía de vista ni por un segundo.

No sabía que hacer… No sabía cómo enfrentarle o si quiera poder pelear contra él.

¿Aun si quiera teníamos oportunidad de pelear contra ese ser?

 **FLOWN!**

Un poder mágico potente.

— ¿Un círculo mágico?... ¿Q-Qué rayos? — Dijo sorprendido nuestro enemigo.

Un gran círculo mágico apareció debajo de los pies de aquel ser.

 **PLUMMM!**

Un sonido del poder mágico se desato con todo su poder. Debajo de los pies de aquel ser, un rayo poderoso lo cubrió en su totalidad.

En tan solo unos segundos… Aquel ser maligno fue convertido en una estatua de cobre.

Ese ataque sorpresa… Ese poder me era conocido.

— ¡No vas a lastimar a nadie más!

— ¡Gasper-kun!

Era el pequeño Gasper. El acaba de tener al ser maligno con su poder de detener el tiempo.

El cuerpo del ser maligno se volvió una estatua de cobre y quedo inmóvil.

— ¡Gya-kun! — Koneko hablo sorprendida tras no esperar eso.

— ¡Es-Esto es muy difícil…! ¡No creo poder detenerlo, ese ser es muy poderoso!... ¡Por favor, todos váyanse!

Las inesperadas palabras de Gasper-kun nos impactaron. Koneko, quien estaba más cerca de él, se quedó sorprendida por aquella acción tan valiente de él.

— Ise-sempai… Rias-Buchou necesita su ayuda…

El rostro de Gasper mostro lo duro que era mantener aquel poder. Su cuerpo cayo de rodillas ante la gran carga, pero aun así el no mostraba signos de querer rendirse.

Todos simplemente vimos su valor y por ese mismo valor de nuestro camarada…Y entonces recordamos una vez más nuestra labor como siervos del Clan Gremory.

— Tenemos que protegerlos… Kiba… Asia… Vamos a irnos de una buena vez.

— ¡Si!

La orden estaba dada por Akeno-san tras comprender que nada podíamos hacer.

— ¡No!... ¡Si hacen eso él!...

— Como siervos del Clan Gremory… Nuestro principal deber es proteger a nuestro amo a cualquier precio.

Desde que decididos brindarle nuestras vidas… Ya sabíamos a lo que nos estábamos metiendo. Eso es nuestro trabajo y nuestro deber.

— No… Po-Por favor…

— ¡Ise!

¡Él despertó!... Ise-kun esta consiente, pero…

— ¡Ise-san!

— To-Todos… No… No nos protejan… Ese maldito… ¡E-Ese maldito yo!... ¡Grrrrr*!

— ¡ISE!

La preocupación lo estaba llevando a levantarse una vez más, a pesar de tener todo el cuerpo y su poder al límite.

Él estaba herido… Estaba muy herido y la mirada de tristeza de todas confirmó eso.

— ¡Y-Yo!... ¡Yo lo voy a vencer!

Ise-kun estaba furioso y lleno de frustración, su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor y la fatiga.

— Él… Ese maldito… Él se atrevió a lastimas a Buchou usando mis propias manos… ¡No! ¡No se lo voy a perdonar!

— [Ya basta]

— Esa voz… ¡El Sekiryuutei!

— [Todos ustedes… Váyanse antes de que sea demasiado tarde.]

Aquella voz nos hizo temblar y sobretodo no hizo sentir intimidados.

El Dragón Emperador Rojo hablo con fuerza y poder… Por primera vez fuimos testigos de aquel tono tan serio de su parte.

— Pero… Ese maldito…

— [Maldita sea… Ya es tarde.]

Molesto y muy frustrado… El alma del dragón emperador rojo no pudo estar más furioso por su suerte, o mejor dicho, nuestra suerte.

 **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

Algo comenzó a romperse.

— No… No por favor.

Gasper estaba cayendo de rodillas tras intentar detener a aquel ser maligno, pero él ya había llegado a su límite.

— No… Tengo que ir a salvarlo.

— No… ¡No vayas!

Koneko-san sintió el mal olor a azufré nuevamente y fue a toda velocidad a ayudar a Gasper-kun.

Akeno-san intento detenerla, pero fue en vano.

— ¿En serio creíste poder detenerme?... El tiempo y el espacio no son me pueden hacer daño…

 **CRUSH!**

De un simple movimiento… El ser maligno.

— Pequeño vampiro… ¿Quieres conocer la verdadera oscuridad?

Sus ojos brillaron y miraron fijamente a Gasper-kun, quien a simple vista parecía estar perdiendo su valor poco a poco.

Sus palabras lo atormentaron.

— No… No te dejare hacerle daño.

— ¿Nekomata?.

Koneko-san no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente comenzó a desprender su poder y comenzó a cubrir todo su cuerpo con Senjutsu.

— Déjalo en paz.

Su poder se estaba concentrado en su puño y acercándose de manera peligrosa. Ella da un salto y con todo el poder de su puño.

 **POOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!**

Ella lo logra.

Una gran estruendo se escucha tras impactar su golpe contra aquella criatura, pero…

— Mhmp!

Simplemente no pudimos buscar una explicación a esto y nos quedamos en silencio.

Una mirada sin emoción, de los labios de aquel ser que tenía el mismo rostro de Ise-kun, una gota de sangre recorrió una parte de su boca.

El puño de Koneko-san lo había impactado de lleno en el rostro, pero a pesar estar usando todo su poder en aquel golpe.

— N-No puede ser… Yo… yo estaba usando mi ki y…

— Youkai.

El ser maligno no parecía afectado, sino todo lo contrario… Él estaba furioso.

— Me niego a creer esto. — Akeno-san estaba impactada. — Koneko-san es capaz de perforar incluso el acero, pero… Pero a él… A él ni siquiera le hizo daño.

La fuerza de Koneko-san era algo digno de admirar, incluso entre una pelea de torres ella es capaz de vencer a los de su propia categoría sin problemas.

Por eso… Por eso tras ver…

— Nyaaahhh….

— ¡KONEKO-SAN!

Koneko-san grito de dolor tras ser agarrado del brazo por él.

— Maldita… ¿Sabes en lo qué te estas metiendo?... Este brazo… Este brazo…

 **CRACK!**

— IAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un grito de dolor resonó en nuestros oídos de forma cruel.

— ¡Koneko-san! — Grito desesperado Gasper-kun tras ver algo horrible.

En aquel momento el sentimiento de shock nos volvió a paralizar. Aquel ser no estaba mostrando piedad y tras arrancarle el brazo a Koneko-san de esa forma.

— LÁRGATE.

 **POOOOOOOOMMMM!**

El ser maligno patea con fuerza el cuerpo de Koneko-san.

Tras eso… Gasper-kun intenta ir tras ella, pero al socorrerla… El no pudo sostenerla y ambos fueron impactados por la fuerza de aquella patada.

Gasper-kun… Koneko-san…

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Unas pisas dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

— [Ese maldito… Él no se detendrá ante nada.]

— ¡Maldición!

Issei estaba intentando desesperadamente ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo herido le impedía moverse para pelear.

Akeno-san, Asia y yo éramos los únicos de pie… Los demás habían sido derrotados tan fácilmente, y eso me producía mucho coraje, pero sabíamos que nada podíamos hacer.

¿Realmente no podemos hacer nada contra él?

— Se los voy a advertir por última vez. Si no quieren morir protegiendo a esos dos, lárguense de mi vista de una vez.

Él se estaba acercando lentamente. Cada paso que daba nos producía una horrible sensación de miedo.

Temblábamos y no podíamos evitarlo.

Sus ojos brillaban como tan profundamente y su aura sagrada era muy intimidante.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo para lo inevitable… ¡Maldición! ¡¿Realmente no hay nada que podamos hacer?!

Si no hacemos algo pronto.

— ¡Alto!

— ¡Qué!*…

— ¡ASIA!

En estos momentos de gran angustia.

— Detenten por favor… Ya no lastimes a nadie más.

De los que aun estábamos en pie. Asia fue quien se puso adelante y comenzó impedirle el paso a ese ser.

Poniendo su cuerpo como escudo para protegernos de aquel villano.

— ¿T-Tú?... ¡No puede ser!

La voz de aquel ser… Él se detuvo y su voz comenzó a sonar de una forma dudosa.

En ese momento… Tanto Akeno-san y yo quisimos ir tras ellas, pero algo extraño paso en ese breve momento.

El aura de aquel monstruo….

— Se ha calmado.

Asia simplemente se interpuso en su camino, pero él no le estaba haciendo nada.

Durante esos momentos…

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Pregunto Akeno-san.

— Su poder se ha reducido, pero… ¿Por qué con Asia?

Aquella maldad desapareció por momentos.

El ser maligno no siguió caminando. Su paso fue detenido, pero no sabíamos el motivo de esto.

Asia seguía interponiéndose ante él, y aun con el miedo de tenerlo al frente… Ella no se movía para nada.

Ese ser tampoco mostraba señal alguna… ¿Qué sucedido? ¿Qué tiene que ver Asia con esto?

Mientras más lo pensaba… Mientras más analizábamos…

— No…

— Buchou…

La reacción de nuestra ama fue algo de temer tras ver sus ojos sin brillo.

— ¡Asia sal de ahí!

El grito desesperado de buchou no era buena señal. Ella se percató de algo que no pudimos ver tal fácilmente.

Akeno-san y yo volteamos tan rápido como pudimos y lo peor de todo…

 **FLINNNNNNNNNNNN!**

Un aura poderosa… Un aura 10 veces más poderosa que antes…

— Grr**… ¿Cómo te atreves?

La ira y el odio marcaban esas palabras con el más puro sentimiento oscuro de su corazón. Sus ojos rojos brillaron como señal de aquel odio consumido en todo su ser.

Su poder era muy grande y su simple presencia nos venció.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves tú?! ¡Vulgar y asquerosa demonio! ¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A LLEVAR SU ROSTRO!

El ser maligno comenzó a gritar de cólera a los cielos.

Balbuceando cosas que no tenían sentido, pero todo esas palabras estaba llenas de un odio muy fuerte y profundo.

El lugar entero se estremeció.

Su gran poder comenzó a mover los arboles del lugar.

Nosotros simplemente intentábamos cubrirnos y nos impedía hacer algo.

— ¡MALDITA!... ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

— ¡NO!

Esas apalabras nos provocaron desesperación y angustia.

El ser maligno levanto sus manos y juntando un gran poder sagrado en sus manos… El… él estaba a punto… ¡Imposible!

— ¡NO, ASIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ise-kun grito de desesperación, pero su cuerpo herido no lo dejaba hacer algo.

Nosotros no podíamos movernos… No podíamos hacer algo por ella…

Aquella fuerza era realmente poderosa. Por primera vez siento el temor de sentir un poder así de fuerte... Ese monstruo… Ese ser…

— ¡MUERE!

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[EL REY DEMONIO VS EL MAL SAGRADO]**

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

Un gran poder de luz fue desatado.

El poder de luz más devastador jamás visto.

— ¡No!

Lágrimas de arrepentimiento e impotencia de un héroe lastimado.

Un triste y falta momento había pasado al frente suyo.

Aquella luz devoro todo y extermino todo… Aquel poder tan grande toco lo cielos y retumbo la tierra.

Era imposible sobrevivir a aquel ataque tan poderoso.

Nada… Ni siquiera el demonio más poderoso sería capaz de soportar aquel pilar de luz que toco aquel cielo nocturno.

O al menos…

— TKS*… ¿Quién la salvo?

La voz de ira del ser que tenía el rostro de Hyoudo Issei… Sin duda era la de alguien muy frustrado.

— Hehehe!... Por poco y no lo hago.

Una voz alegre y feliz, pero algo irónica hablo tras hacerse presente en el mejor momento.

— Si no fuera por esta prótesis… Tal vez si se hubiera muerto de verdad.

— Miserable… ¿Tú? ¿Tú acaso eres?...

— Me llaman Azazel… Un gusto, idiota.

Caminando con muy seguridad y mostrándose de forma peculiar.

Un hombre sonriente y sin un brazo se presentó de forma elegante ante el ser maligno sin temor.

El ser maligno al percatarse de eso… El volteo al otro y vio que la chica demonio que iba a eliminar estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Con brazo por la parte del estómago y algo de humo saliendo del mismo.

— ¡Azazel!

— Veo que lo han pasado muy mal… En especial ustedes dos.

— Lo sentimos.

— Lo que ya está hecho esta hecho… Así que no se culpen.

La llegada de la cabeza de Grigori trajo un nuevo ambiente a aquel desesperado campo de batalla.

Por alguna razón inexplicable… La presencia del gobernador de los ángeles caídos trabajo seguridad a un grupo de adolescentes asustados.

— ¿También quieres interponerte ante mí?

— Lastimaste a mis chicos usando el rostro del idiota de ahí. No sé qué demonios seas, pero es algo que no puedo obviar tan fácilmente.

Azazel se puso serio ante su advertencia ante el ser maligno.

Mirándolo fijamente y sin temor. Azazel chasqueo lo dedos de su manos…

 **FLINN! FLINN! FLINN!**

Un gran grupo de soldados aparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El ser maligno vio a su alrededor… Tanto en ambos lados y como en el cielo… Un grupo de soldados se había presentado.

— ¿Ángeles caídos?… ¿Demonios?…

— Quise tomar medidas… Sin duda ese resplandor que hiciste no es ninguna broma.

— Patético…— Hablo muy serio aquel que tenía el rostro de Hyoudo Issei. — ¿En serio crees que un grupo de lamentable soldados me va a detener?

— No… Por supuesto que no.

La respuesta de Azazel fue realmente cierta y a la vez confusa.

El ser maligno se puso confuso por aquella declaración… El trajo soldados consigo, pero sus palabras daban a entender que ellos iban a tener una función diferente a lo que él pensaba.

Azazel no dejaba de verlo tan sonriente y eso inquietaba al ser maligno… No era normal.

Suspirando un poco y relajándose como era habitual en él.

— Te recomendaría que no te preocuparas por mi o por ellos…

— ¿Q-Qué? — El ser maligno levanto una ceja de la confusión.

— Ya te lo dije…

El tiempo paso algo lento mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

El ser maligno del brillante poder sagrado no sabía cómo interpretar aquellas palabras tan inquietantes. No podía si quiera pensar en algo claro sin caer en una trampa.

Pero eso… Eso era lo que Azazel quería.

El ser maligno no lo supo, pero él ya estaba en blanco de la trampa con aquel descuido.

No… No era Azazel ni los soldados de la alianza por quienes tenía que cuidarse y esa sonrisa tan tramposa.

 _ **KICK***_

Un gran poder demoniaco.

— ¡No puede ser!... Arggg!

En tan solo un gran descuidado.

El ser maligno fue agarrado del cuello y luego empujado lo más lejos de ese lugar.

Un poder demoniaco pasó a toda velocidad sin que nadie se percatara como tal. Azazel, lo sabía… Él sabía que esto está controlado

— Te lo dije. — Hablo de forma irónica. — No debiste pensar en nosotros.

Aquel ser maligno fue arrestado por un simple descuido… Ese poder demoniaco tan poderoso y fuerte.

Tan brillante y profundo como su color carmesí.

Aquel ser maligno estaba a punto de saber… Que hacer enfadar al Rey Demonio no fue para nada inteligente.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Este poder… Este gran poder… ¿Quién rayos?_

— Toma!

 **SLAN! POUUUMMMMM!**

¡Maldita sea!... ¡Esta fuerza es muy grande y no puedo hacer nada!

— AHRGGG!

Mi cuerpo es azotado con gran fuerte contra el duro piso. Mi cuerpo esta rompiendo el suelo y crea un camino de destrucción a su paso.

Esto no es cierto… ¡Esto no es normal!

No puedo dejar que me ataquen de esta forma… Eso es inaceptable.

Me levanto una vez más y me limpio el rostro del polvo del suelo.

— Eres fuerte… A pesar de todo te has recuperado y te has levantado.

— Miserable…— Estaba molesto. — ¿Quién eres?...

Este sujeto… Este sujeto me parecía algo familiar, pero no logro entender del porqué.

Mi visión estaba recuperando poco a poco y la figura de ese sujeto estaba empezando a ser visible.

Acercándose a mí…

— Espero que no te sorprendas, pero no es nada usual que el Rey Demonio haga este tipo de cosas.

— ¡¿Rey Demonio?!

No… Eso no puede ser cierto… ¿Acaso estoy al frente entre uno de los 4 Reyes Demonios del inframundo?

Imposible… Eso tiene que ser algo improbable… ¿Qué hace uno de los 4 Reyes en este lugar?

— Soy el Rey Demonio, Lucifer.

— ¿Lucifer?... Eso es absurdo. — Dijo enojado. — Tú no puedes ser Lucifer… Lucifer es un demonio el cual odia el mundo humano y él tiene el cabello de color blanco y no rojo.

— Eso me sorprende. No esperaba oír eso… Ahora sin duda eso me está preocupando, no puedo perder tiempo.

Aquellas palabras cortaron todo nuestro dialogo y lo peor estaba por suceder.

 **FLINNN!**

Un gran poder demoniaco comenzó a brotar en todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Eso! ¡Eso no puede ser!... ¡Tú!

En ese momento… Mi sorpresa y mi asombro golpearon mi ser tras sentir aquel horrible recuerdo y sensación que no sentía en años.

En efecto… Él no era el Lucifer… El Rey Demonio no era así de fuerte y tampoco emitía era horrible aura tan asquerosa.

No era broma… A pesar de todos los años que he vivido… Yo aún no me olvido de aquella aura asquerosa que tanto daño me ha causado.

— TKS****… BAEL.

Ese poder le partencia a la familia Bael… El poder de la destrucción… Aquel odioso poder que tanto repudio desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

— Un demonio con la sangre Bael.

— Eso es correcto. — Hablo ese miserable. — Tu rostro muestra una maldad muy profunda… Si te dejo libre… Seguro que me lamentare y por eso…

— ¡NO JODAS!

Esto es el colmo… No lo voy a tolerar… No de un miembro de la familia Bael.

 **FLUNN! FLUNN!**

¿Crees que tu poder me asombra? ¿Crees que vas a poder conmigo miserable demonio?

— ¿Ese poder sagrado?...

¡Demonio estúpido!... ¡Yo he estado peleando toda mi vida contra seres monstruosamente fuertes! ¡¿Acaso realmente vas a poder contra mí?!

Maldito… ¿Acaso sabes quién soy yo?

— Ghahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Miserable demonio.

— Sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil.

Rey Demonio o no, hijo de los Bael… Veamos… Comprobemos… Cuál de los dos es más poderoso.

— ¡Ghahahaha!... ¡Te mataré!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mientras tanto._

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

La pelea había comenzado.

No tan lejos de donde nos encontramos.

— Vaya.

El Gobernador de los ángeles caídos se impresiono al sentir el gran choque de fuerzas.

— Nunca había sentido el poder Sirzches llegar a ese nivel… ¿Qué tan fuerte será ese ser?

— No puede ser… ¿Acaso está diciendo que ni el Rey demonio? — Pregunto Akeno preocupada.

— Yo no dije nada, pero…

Mientras los soldados ayudaban al grupo Gremory y otros creaban barreras poderosas para evitar más daños por ambos poderes.

— Esperemos que Sirzches puede solo… Yo no esperaba que ese ser fuera igual de fuerte que él.

Azazel estaba pensado en más de una forma si aquella pelea llegara a complicarse.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 _Una pelea muy igualada_

 _._

 **BOOOOMMMM! BOOOOMMMM! BOOOOMMMM!**

El campo de batalla estaba siendo destruido de manera indiscriminada.

Los vientos se estaban volviendo violentos, la tierra está quebrándose por cada golpe y los arboles estaban partiéndose en dos.

Las ondas de choques de ambos estaban creando una gran destrucción.

Dos seres poderosos estaban combatiendo sin dar siquiera un respiro alguno.

— Ghahahaha… ¿Este es el poder con el nivel de un Rey demonio?

El ser maligno que brillaba como la luz del mañana… El comenzó a reírse mientras atacar sin piedad al Rey Demonio Lucifer.

Sus manos y piernas se habían cubierto con ráfagas de vientos y cada movimiento provocadas cortes poderosos y estruendos horribles.

Cada golpe de él era tan poderoso… Que el partir rocas era comparado a partir una figura hecha barro.

— E-Eres temible… Es la primera vez que lucho con alguien así.

Por su parte… El Rey Demonio, Sirchesz estaba teniendo grandes problemas al combatir con el peor de los villanos.

En era considera un Super Demonio junto con el Rey demonio Belcebú… Su poder era algo increíble y sin precedentes, pero también eso era un problema a la hora de luchar.

Considerado un genio y uno de los demonios más poderosos del mundo.

Durante toda su vida… Su único rival digno fue su confiable amigo Ajúka.

Al ser un ser tan poderoso… El tener un rival digno era un problema para él y debido a eso la pelea que estaba teniendo con aquel ser maligno no era nada sencillo.

Ese ser sabía pelear como si se tratara de un verdadero guerraro, o algo peor, un gran maestro.

No lo dejaba tranquilo ni un segundo.

Para el Rey Demonio quien era considerado alguien anormal…

— Veamos si realmente eres un verdadero problema.

Liberándose de aquel abrumador poder.

El Rey Demonio retrocede dejando atrás a su rival y concentrado su gran poder demoniaco en sus manos.

De sus manos… Varias ráfagas de poder de la destrucción salen con gran potencia contra el ser maligno.

— E-Eh…

El ser maligno miro sonriente ante el ataque devastador del Sirzches. Aquella mirada sonriente no fue sino más que una molestia para el Rey Demonio, quien comenzó a concentrarse en su ataque.

Las ráfagas con poder de la destrucción comenzaron a tomar caminos distintos para llegar al ser de brillo maligno, Sirzches podía controlarlos a voluntad y no quería dejar una abertura para que escapase.

Pero aun así… Aquel ser no parecía inmutarse.

— Ghahaha!... ¿Crees que eso va a funcionar?

Aquella pregunta molesto al Rey Demonio, pero luego comprendió lo malo tras entender aquella burlesca sonrisa.

El cuerpo de aquel ser comenzó a brillar más como si fuera la luz del mañana… Su cuerpo entero estaba siendo cubierto por gran poder sagrado y vientos rodeándolo.

Las ráfagas estaba por llegar, pero eso no era problema para él… Él no le temía a su poder.

— ¡Toma!

 **[SACRED WINDS]**

 **BOOOMM! BOOOMM! BOOOMM!**

El cuerpo de aquel ser maligno lanzo ráfagas de vientos con mucha fuerza.

— ¿Qué?... ¡Él puede dominar el aire de esa forma!

El Rey Demonio se sorprendió al ver como sus poderosas ráfagas de destrucción estaban explotando uno por uno.

Era imposible… A los ojos del Rey Demonio eso era imposible.

El poder de la destrucción no era algo que podía ser detenido de una manera tan simple como si se trata de un simple soplido mágico.

Aquellos vientos chocaron con su poder de la destrucción y ambos perecieron en el acto.

— Mi poder es capaz de borrar todo lo que toca… El aire es tan denso y frágil, pero tú…— Sirzches no lo podía creer.

— Ghe-eh…

Ese ser no dejaba de sonreír.

— Lamento decirte decepcionarte, pero mi aire no es algo que puedas destruir tan fácilmente.

— ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hiciste?

— No es algo que necesites saber…

No hubo tiempo para más charla.

El ser maligno fue directamente a golpear a toda velocidad al Rey Demonio.

 **CRUASH!**

El suelo se partió ante el golpe sagrado.

El Rey Demonio lo esquivo, pero aun así eso no detuvo al insaciable enemigo que lo comenzó a perseguir.

Sus brazos y piernas se volvieron cubrirse de aquellos poderosos vientos mientras lo perseguía.

El Rey Demonio intentaba pensar en muchas cosas para contratacar, pero su enemigo no lo daba un respiro.

Intento lanzarle sus poderosos rayos de la destrucción, pero aquel ser golpeaba con sus manos cubiertas de vientos esos rayos como si nada.

Intento golpeado, pero ese lo esquivaba o lo bloqueaba con mucha facilidad.

Engañarlo era complicado… A pesar de ser un experto en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo… Aquel ser era otro monstruo igual a él.

No podía perder su tiempo pensado… Él tenía que vencerlo cuanto antes.

— ¡Toma!

— …Gr*

 **POOOMM!**

Un fuerte golpe toco el pecho de Sirzches.

El Rey Demonio retrocedió al sentir el dolor en su pecho.

— ¿Pero qué?

— Gha… ¿Duele?

Algo inesperado paso… Tras sentir humo saliendo de su pecho. El Rey Demonio sintió como su pecho se estaba quemando y al verlo fijamente.

— Una quemadura…

— Eres un sucio demonio después de todo. Ni siquiera con tu gran poder serías capaz de evitar ileso ante mi luz.

— ¿Un gran poder sagrado?... ¿Qué eres tú?

Sirzches se había descuidado y un golpe lo alcanzo dejándolo marcado.

Aquel ser era un misterio y mucho más para él.

Era peligroso… Era demasiado peligroso.

— Si esto sigue así… Creo que tendré que usar todo mi poder aunque no quiera, pero…

Ese ser no podía ser detenido tan fácilmente.

El Rey Demonio se pone de pie nuevamente para pelear. Al ver eso, el ser maligno sonríe y se pone en guardia para recibirlo.

El rostro de Sirzches se puso serio y decidido ante su brutal enemigo.

— ¡Muere!

El ser maligno se lanza contra él a toda velocidad.

 **POOOOMMM!**

Un gran golpe es conectado en el estómago del Rey demonio, pero…

— Gr*…— Sorches escupe sangre.

— ¿Q-Qué?

 **POOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Sin esperárselo… El ser maligno es golpeado brutalmente por Sirzches y cae de rodillas de dolor.

— ¿Q-Qué significa-?

 **POOOOOOOOMMMM!**

No más palabras que podían salir de sus labios, sino muestras de dolor.

El Rey demonio no se contuvo ante sus brutales ataques… El ser maligno recibió una patada, y a pesar haberse cubierto, la fuerza de aquel golpe lo hizo retroceder por primera en la pelea.

— ¡Esto no será tan fácil!

Mostrando una ira en sus ojos sangrientos. Aquel ser se levanta y vuelve al ataque.

Acercándose al Rey Demonio… Su pierna se cubre de poder sagrado y vientos y con todas sus fuerzas….

 **POOOOMMMM!**

Él va y golpea el lado derecho del cuerpo Sirzches, pero..

— Gr**… Eso dolió, pero.

— E-Eh…

Sin que se percatara a tiempo. Mientras su pierna chocaba con el cuerpo de su rival. Sirzches lo atraca con su brazo y no suelta su pierna.

— Pero esto te va doler más.

 **CRACK!**

El Rey Demonio le da un brutal codazo a la pierna del ser maligno.

— Ahhhh!

El ser maligno grito de dolor y liberándose de aquella treta… El vuelven a retroceder, pero esta vez…

— ¡Miserable!...

— ¿Acaso te rompí la pierna?

A pesar de que estaba saliendo humo y sangre del cuerpo de Rey Demonio, él era el único ahora de pie.

Frustrado y enojado… El ser maligno no entendía lo que estaba pasando ni mucho menos como era posible esto.

— Ya encontré una forma de vencer… Será mejor que te rindas sino quieres sentir dolor.

— ¿Vencerme?... ¡Deja de decir tonterías!... ¡Esto no ha acabado! ¡NO HA ACABADO!

Vientos violentos rodearon al ser y su aura sagrada volvió a ser grande.

A pesar de tener una sola pierna para sostenerse… El ser maligno se levantó más furioso que nunca.

No se iba a contener en lo absoluto.

Pero aun así y usando todo su poder…

 **POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM!...**

Aun así él…

 **POOOMMM CRUASH!**

— Dahhhh!

— (Fatigando*)…Ahhh-haaa

Él no fue rival para el Rey Demonio.

A pesar de que su cuerpo comenzó a quemarse por el poder sagrado que lo golpeaba. El Rey demonio nunca tambaleo ante el dolor… Siempre de pie y recibiendo todo el dolor de los golpes de aquel ser.

El ser maligno fue brutalmente golpeado por el Rey Demonio una y otra y otra y otra vez… Vomitando sangre y sintiendo como su cuerpo le dolía por aquel golpe.

— ¡No!... ¿Por qué sucede esto? — El ser maligno golpeo al suelo por no entender lo que estaba pasando.

Se notó la frustración en su rostro y al ver eso… Un herido Rey demonio…

— (Fatigando*)… E-Eres fuerte…— Hablo el imponente Rey del Inframundo. — Pero yo soy más fuerte que tú.

— ¿Q-Qué dijiste? — Dijo furioso su rival.

Sirzches lo miro serio mientras su cuerpo ardía, pero para el… Aquel dolor…

— Pelear de una forma tradicional contra ti es un gran error debido a que eres difícil de vencer, pero si se trata en poder bruto yo gano… Por eso deje que me golpearas, a pesar de que podías hacer mucho daño con tu luz, esa era la única forma que había para poder vencerte.

— I-Infeliz… T-Tú…

Aquel ser que tenía el mismo rostro que Hyoudo Issei estaba realmente molesto y furioso.

Sirzches había usado la cabeza para derrotar a su enemigo… Un enemigo el cual lo ha dañado como ningún otro.

Si se hablaba de poder puro… El Rey Demonio demostró ser más fuerte, solo incremento su poder para resistir los golpes y así atrapar a su rival a su trampa.

— Sera mejor eliminarte…

El Rey Demonio estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia.

— ¡Maldito demonio!... ¡Maldito Bael!... ¡Yo!... ¡Yo no voy a…!

Mientras juntaba un gran poder de la destrucción para acabar con él… El ser maligno comenzó a decir cosa por su frustración.

— ¡Nunca!... ¡Nunca seré vencido de nuevo! ¡No por un demonio de nuevo!... ¡YO NO VOY A PERDER!

Una sensación completamente diferente comenzó a sentirse por el campo de batalla.

— Esto… ¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto asombrado Sirzches.

En ese momento… El poder de la mano de Sirzches se detuvo como si no tuviera opción. Los vientos a su alrededor comenzaron a calmarse, en vez de ser violentos como antes, los vientos comenzaron a sentirse como una frisa cálida y a la vez suave.

Aquella sensación de maldad pura se perdió.

El ser maligno comenzó a brillar una vez más mientras su ira y odio se perdían ante la desesperación de perder la pelea.

Sus ojos rojos desaparecieron y un color nuevo comenzó a brillar…

— ¿Eso es?... ¿Un momento?

— ¡NUNCA MÁS!... ¡JÁMAS VOLVERE A PERDER!

Aquel ser que tenía el mismo rostro que Hyoudo Issei… Ahora mismo tenía los ojos con brillo verde como la esmeralda.

 **FLINN! FLINN! FLINN!**

Su gran poder había despertado de la desesperación y por unos segundos.

 **FLASH!**

Tan rápido como pudo.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Sirzches lo perdió de vista… tarde unos segundo al darse cuenta que estaba a punto de recibir el poder de los ataques.

Por eso… Y de forma instintiva… El sin querer crear unos poderosos círculos mágicos defensivos, pero…

 **CRUASH! CRUASH! CRUASH!**

Aquellos poderosos círculos mágicos son destruidos sin mucho esfuerzo.

El ser maligno comenzó avanzar sin problemas antes aquella defensa del Rey Demonio.

— ¿Qué le paso?... Hace un rato el emitía un aura siniestra, pero ahora…

— ¡REY DEMONIOOOOOOO!

— ¡Imposible!... ¿Tú?

Tras descuidarse intentado bloquear su paso… Aquel ser lo había alcanzado.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro… Sirzches no dejaba de sorprenderse por aquel brillo puro de sus ojos.

No… Algo había pasado y no sabía que cosa fue lo que sucedido.

Intentado bloquear el poder del ser… Sirzches busca detenerlo de manera directa usando otra vez su cuerpo y sus brazos, pero aquel acto fue algo inútil.

Sin percatarse de sus acciones… El ser maligno evita esa defensa y dando un giro de 180 grados… Su brazo lleno de poder sagrado y un poderoso aire en vuelto en su puño.

 **POOOOMMM! CRUSH!**

Ese poder…

— Argghhh!…

— TKS*

Ese increíble poder golpea al cuerpo del Rey Demonio, y lo daña brutalmente…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Tras acabar la batalla._

Después de haber salvado a los miembros del Clan Gremory.

 **GURAAAAAAAAHHH!**

Un fuerte temblor sacudió todo y a todos.

— ¿Un temblor?... No será que…

— ¡Onii-sama!

El grito de Rias altero a los demás… Azazel pensó lo peor y todos…

— Sirzches-sama... Incluso para él…

— ¿Ese ser?... ¿Qué clase de ser es capaz de darle pelea Sirczhes?.. A un Super Demonio.

Azazel se alisto y lo que quedaron en pie no dudaron en ir tras el Rey Demonio.

La cosa se estaba poniendo muy seria y ellos lo sabían muy bien.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 **[LA MALDAD DE UN NOBLE CORAZÓN]**

La pelea fue decida.

— Arggg… Arrgggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Por primera vez en su vida… Sirzches Gremory había terminado de rodillas y vomitando sangre como nunca antes en su vida.

Aquel ser lo había golpeado con la fuerza de un temblor… Sus costillas se había hechos pedazos y el dolor de aquel golpe sagrado no lo dejaba ponerse una vez más de pie.

— Me… Me descuide!

El Rey Demonio se percató de su error al no haber previsto algo así.

El ser maligno lo había abrumado por unos segundos… Segundos en la cual todo su esfuerzo se fue en vano.

Adolorido y cansado… El Rey Demonio había sido dejado fuera de combate.

— …

Delante de él… Y esta vez pie…

Aquel ser de ropajes negros y con el mismo rostro de Hyoudo Issei estaba listo para matarlo.

Sirzches lo miro mientras soportaba el dolor y vio algo que lo dejo impactado.

Aquel ser había perdido aquel brillo verde de sus ojos y ahora habían vuelto a ser rojos otra vez… Mirándolo con desprecio y odio… Aquella sensación maligna había vuelto una vez más.

El ser maligno cubrió su mano nuevamente con poder sagrado y estaba listo para matarlo.

— Ghahahahahaha-hahahaha!

Aquel ser rio como loco tras sentir victorioso.

El Rey Demonio no podía hacer nada… Él estaba perdido…

— ¡Tks*!... ¿Me voy a morir? — Dijo Sirzches tras saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Aquel último golpe había sido 10 veces más fuertes que lo anteriores… Su cuerpo no podía luchar y defenderse era una tontería.

Sus aliados estaban algo lejos de ahí… Así que su ayuda era algo imposible.

Para Sirzches…. Aquel momento sintió que iba ser su fin…. Solo un milagro podía salvarlo de aquel trágico final.

Pero eso era imposible.

El ser estaba listo para matarlo.

Sus manos tenía un poder sagrado tan grande… Que ni siquiera el sería capaz de sobrevivir a tanto poder de luz.

Estaba acabado… Era su final… El Rey Demonio Lucifer en ese momento…

— …*

— ¿Ah?

Algo estaba pasando.

La luz de las manos de su enemigo se había pagado, pero eso no fue todo…

— ¡KRGGGGRRRRRRRR!... ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Aquel ser estaba listo para matarlo, pero en ese breve instante… Los ojos del ser maligno comenzaron brillar de dos colores.

Su ojos izquierdo brillaba como el rojo más sangriento, pero el derecho brillaba de un color verde muy potente.

El ser se agarró la cabeza del dolor… El comenzó retroceder por algo que le estaba pasando.

Su presencia también estaba cambiando… Por un lado su esencia oscura y por otro lado una esencia muy pura y cálida.

— Él… ¿Qué significa esto?

Sirchesz no pudo comprender lo que estaba le estaba pasando.

El simplemente observaba como su enemigo estaba actuando raro… Algo andaba muy mal.

Ese ser estaba actuando de manera indescriptible y no lo atacaba para eliminarlo.

Mostrando dolor en su rostro y desesperación por parar de una vez…

— No… Esta es mi oportunidad.

En sus últimos esfuerzo… Sirzches entendió que un milagro había pasado y que era su oportunidad de salir con vida de ese lugar.

Su cuerpo quemado y adolorido no lo dejaba usar su magia, pero su poder físico no era un problema.

Levantándose una vez más… Sirzches usa todas las fuerzas que le quedan y concentrado todo lo que tenía en su puño.

— ¡Oye!...

Sirzches llamo la atención del ser y al momento de verlo a los ojos.

 **POOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Un gran golpe choca en la frente de su brutal enemigo.

El ser maligno con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei había sido golpeado con mucha fuerza en la frente y quedo fuera de combate.

—…Lo vencí. — Dijo un muy mal herido Sirzches.

Tras su último ataque… El Rey Demonio sintió que aquella pelea lo dejo completamente débil y cayó de espaldas sin tener más fuerzas.

La pelea por fin había llegado a su fin con la victoria del Rey Demonio.

A pesar de todo los problemas causado… Todo había vuelto a la calma una vez más.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 _Después de la pelea._

Aquel ser fue vencido y ya nadie tenía que temerle.

— Vaya…Vaya… ¿Acaso no te puede poner de pie?

— Realmente no… Mi cuerpo entero me duele.

— ¡Oni-sama!... ¿Qué te sucedió?

Con aquel tono burlesco… Azazel llego por fin al lado de su amigo de cabello carmesí.

Rias Gremroy se desesperó al ver a su hermano en ese esto… Las lágrimas de su preocupación por ver por primera vez a su hermano tan lastimado.

— Estoy bien… Solo no le digan esto a Grayfia-san.

— Asia… Por favor cúralo.

— Si.

A pesar de todo… La sonrisa de Sirzches no perdió su brillo tras una dura pelea.

El simplemente quería que no sintieran miedo y por eso sonriera.

— Perdone… Por mi culpa usted…

— No tienes por qué disculparte, Ise-kun… Estoy seguro que no es tu culpa, ni la de nadie.

— ¡Pero!...

— Estamos vivos y eso es lo que cuenta.

Calmando un triste corazón… Sirzches tomo el papel de hermano mayor y de adulto para tranquilizar a todos.

Al final… Él era un buen tipo.

— La curación de Asia no es suficiente… Esas heridas solo podrán ser curadas por las lágrimas del fénix. — Comento Azazel impresionado por ver la heridas del Rey demonio.

— Eso me lo temía, pero gracias a Asia-chan… Al menos ahora puedo caminar otra vez.

— Lamento no ser de mucha ayuda.

Tras volver a levantarse nuevamente con sus propios pies.

El Rey Demonio fue cubierto por vendas en todo su cuerpo y ropas nuevas para ocultar sus heridas.

El momento más temible había pasado.

— Y ahora… ¿Qué hacemos con él? — Pregunto interesado Azazel.

Un grupo de soldados se había reunido cerca del cuerpo inconsciente de aquel ser que tenía el rostro Hyoudo Issei.

Los soldados estaban listo para ejecutarlo, pero estaban esperando la orden del Rey para hacerlo.

Era lo lógico… Después de todo era un criatura muy peligrosa que el dio pelea a un Super demonio.

Sirzches miro a su enemigo vencido por un momento.

— No lo maten.

Dio su orden tras pensarlo rápidamente.

— ¡Onii-sama!, ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Sirzches-sama

Rias e Issei se sorprendieron ante las palabras del Rey Demonio… El cual con pocas palabras.

— Perdónenme por esto, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo me dice que si el muere ahora… Algo muy horrible va a pasar.

— Tú no eres así, pero al ver tu rostro pálido veo que no estas mintiendo para nada.

Azazel vio en los ojos de Sirzches una preocupación enorme tras no despegar sus ojos de su enemigo.

El grupo Gremory estaba confuso, pero tras escuchar las palabras de su Rey.

— Siento que eliminarlo sería un grave error.

— ¿Entonces?... No me vas decir que lo vas a dejar libre.

— No…. Claro que no. — Hablo sonriente Sirzches a las palabras de Azazel. — Ahora mismo debe estar debilitado… Me lo voy a llevar y seré yo quien lo encierre en lo más profundo del inframundo.

Esa declaración dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Sirzches ya había decido el futuro de peor de los males.

— Tenerlo vigilado y encerrado será lo mejor.

Esa era su decisión… Una decisión la cual no podía ser cuestionada después de presenciar aquel momento durante la pelea.

Aunque para él… Simplemente retraso lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[EL DESPERTAR DEL HOMBRE DE LOS MILAGROS]**

 _Mucho tiempo después._

Había pasado una cantidad de tiempo desde aquella pelea en donde hicieron arrodillar al Rey Demonio.

Ahora mismo en los calabozos más oscuros del inframundo.

— …

Atado con una cadenas mágicas muy fuertes… Encerrado en una especia de cubo trasparente y siendo vigilado las 24 horas con armas tan poderosas como para matar a un Rey dragón o dragón maligno.

— ¿Ya sabes la situación?

— Si… La ciudad está siendo destruida. El inframundo ha sido invadido por esos terroristas.

Los guardias que estaban cuidando al peor de los males estaban descuidando sus bocas tras revelar algo muy importante.

— Los grupos de los Reyes Demonios están eliminando a las bestias… Los clanes de las jóvenes promesas están peleando también… Pero creo que aun así la ciudad terminara destruida.

— Rayos… No me gustaría está en ese lugar.

El inframundo estaba siendo devastado y las grandes fuerzas estaban al frente.

Cualquiera pensaría que este momento sería muy crucial para el inframundo…Hace tiempo el reino celestial se encontró en una situación igual por culpa de u chico humano que puso de cabeza a todos por declararles las guerra el solo.

Aunque en esta ocasión… Gracias a la alianza el Inframundo no tendría peligro ahora de ser invadido por una fuerza enemiga. Su único problema esa aquellos terroristas miembros del grupo conocido como la brigada del caos.

O al menos…

— Ghahahaha-haha… ¿Qué interesante?

— ¿Quién hablo?

Eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

— Eso quiere decir que todos ahora pelean y no me vigilan… Jamás pensé que este momento llegaría tan pronto, pero sin duda es perfecto.

— ¿Hablo?... ¿Acaso ese ser hablo?

— No puede ser… — Dijo asustado uno de los guardias. — Desde que Sirzches-sama lo encerró… Ese chico no ha abierto la boca para nada.

Dentro de aquel cubo mágico donde estaba encerrado.

— Parece que llego mi momento… Al fin puedo ser libre.

 **FLUNN! FLUNN! FLUNN!**

Un gran poder comenzó despertar… Las cadenas se estaban rompiendo… El cubo mágico quebrando.

— ¡Imposible!... ¡Fue el mismo Sirzches-sama quien lo encerró usando su poder!

— ¡Imbéciles!... Durante este tiempo… Mi poder estaba aumentado poco a poco… Ahora mismo… Su Rey Demonio ya no es nada ante mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?...

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Una gran presión empezó a sentir por toda esa prisión.

Los guardias habían caído al suelo por aquel poder que los abrumo.

Vientos y vientos violentos comenzaron a formarse alrededor del chico con mirada sangrienta.

 **[WIND SUPREMACY – GIGA CRASH]**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

La máxima expresión de los vientos… Uno de los poder más poderosos del mundo.

El lugar en donde estaba recluido fue totalmente destruido por su gran poder. Los guardias fueron asesinados y todo fue eliminado.

— Excelente… Me he recuperado… Con esto será suficiente para hacer temblar al inframundo.

El ser maligno se había liberado y estaba nuevamente de pie.

La peor de las amenazas había sido liberada y el inframundo iba sentir su ira.

El chico de vestimenta oscura y capa negra hasta los suelos… Dio sus primeros pasos de libertad.

— Hyoudu Issei… Miserable… Te eliminare y recuperare mi cuerpo… ¡Lo juro!

Y fue en busca de su objetivo.

Nadie lo iba a detener esta vez… Nadie se iba a interponer en su camino de nuevo…

Él estaba seguro… Él sabía que el día de hoy… ¡El inframundo no se iba a salvar de quien alguna fue vez fue conocido como!... ¡El hombre de los milagros!

* * *

…..

 **NOTAS** : Gracias por leer hasta acá.

Espero que le guste… Como dije antes estoy haciendo "Defense Memories" pero para 4 capítulos. Mi intención es hacer al Issei S como un villano y esa idea quiero que se quede hasta la pelea final (La cual es donde aparece Chiai).

La idea del romance la quite, pero siento que es mejor de esta forma… Y como ya dije antes… Si quieren leer los resúmenes… En Mi FB lo voy estar publicando, pero ya no por acá.

Espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima.


	2. La Dulce Vengaza

**Buenas tardes a los presentes.**

 **Lamento la demora por tardar tanto. El próximo en actualizar sera Encuéntrame.**

 **Gracias por leer el capitulo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi al hacerlo.**

 **Sin más... Disfruten.**

AGR: Leído revisado por el Inmoral. Aunque esta ves no edito nada :v

* * *

 **-[LA DULCE VENGANZA]-**

.

.

.

 **PARTE 1- [INVASIÓN AL INFRAMUNDO]**

La batalla comenzó de una manera muy brutal.

El centro de la ciudad del inframundo estaba siendo totalmente devastada. Desde tiendas pequeñas hasta los grandes edificios de la ciudad que caían una tras otra, hasta pequeños hogares e incluso las calles era un sitio de nadie.

Las familias de demonios corrían buscando refugio de aquella horrible amenaza que afecto su vida.

Grupos de invasores miembros de la Brigada del Caos no tenían piedad alguna con aquellas familias.

Lanzado rayos y hechizos mágicos para destruir el inframundo era sin duda la peor crueldad jamás vista.

La destrucción y el caos se habían desatado. El humo de la devastación comenzó alcanzar aquel cielo morado.

— ¡A-Auxilio!... ¡A-Auxilio!

Los gritos desesperados buscando ayuda de un héroe.

Grupos de niños y padres huyendo de la peor de las catástrofes que jamás hubieran pensado.

Algunos peleaban a pesar de no ser guerreros, pero era todo en vano.

Las vidas perdidas de aquel día eran incontables.

La ciudad central del Inframundo había recibido el por daño jamás visto en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera en la guerra civil ocurrió tanto daño como ahora.

El escenario era realmente triste y devastador.

— ¡Ayuda!... ¡Ayúdenos Oppai Dragón!

Buscando un héroe tras cada llamo de auxilio El llamado de los niños hacia resonar un grito de ayuda a un par de corazones desesperados.

Un grupo de niños comenzaron a pedir un fuerte deseo desde el más profundo de sus corazones.

El Sekyryuutei, el Dragón Emperador Rojo de la verdad latente… Era su héroe y su gran salvador.

— No los dejaremos escapar.

— ¡P-Por favor!... ¡Oppai Dragón!

Su gran héroe que cautivo el corazón de los niños y que le dio la esperanza de tener un sueño donde todos iban a ser felices.

Catando aquella canción… Su héroe que respondería a su llamado.

— ¡Dije! ¡QUÉ USTEDES NO VAN A ESCAPAR!

— ¡OPPAI DRAGÓN!

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!**

Una cortina de humo apareció tras un gran ataque mágico.

— ¿N-No puede ser?...

— ¿Eh-Ehhh?

Tras recibir un ataque mágico que iba a matar a los niños.

— ¿…? …¿No….No puede ser?

Aquellos niños simplemente estaban sorprendidos y a la vez…

— Así qué ustedes son los que estaban invadiendo el inframundo… Excelente… Excelente.

— ¿Tú?... ¿Qué rayos?

— No tardare mucho… Solo quiero que me respondan algo.

A pesar de que su cuerpo no ha recibido ningún daño por aquel poderoso ataque mágico… Los niños no podían dejar de estar asombrados.

Una figura oscura de larga capa negra hasta el suelo y protectores en los hombros de color verde oscuro.

Con mirada roja imponente y sonrisa llena de malicia.

¿Quién era él?... ¿El acaso era el su héroe?... No… No podía ser, a pesar de tener el mismo rostro… Aquella persona mostraba una gran malicia.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra el maldito Rey Demonio?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Un momento inesperado.

— ¿En dónde se encuentra el maldito Rey Demonio?

Tras verlos asombrando y llenos de temor. Aquellos invasores del inframundo no comprendían lo que estaba pasando.

¿Era él?... ¿Realmente era él?

— Maldito Sekiryuutei… ¿Acaso sigue con vida?, ¿Shalba no lo mato?

— ¿Shalba?... ¿Y quién es él? — Contesto muy incrédulo.

— No te hagas... — Contesto enojado el mago.

Tras aquellas palabras furiosos del mago… El rostro de quien era el héroe de los niños sonrió de forma maligna una vez más.

Parecía no estar tomándole en serio, se puso las manos a la cintura y mostrando arrogancia como ninguna.

— Si Shalba no pudo… Entonces nosotros terminaros lo que él empezó, después de todo no es rival para magos de clase A.

Tras aquellas palabras llenas de molestia… Los magos que estaban cerca a su alrededor comenzaron agruparse detrás de quien les mandaba.

Alrededor de 15 magos poderosos se acercaron para combatir a quien se supone era el héroe de ese mundo.

— Ha!... — Sonrió una vez más su enemigo. — ¿Realmente creen que pueden acabar conmigo?

— ¡Cómo te atreves!... ¡Nosotros somos magos de elite! ¡Maldito dragón!

— ¿¡Elite!? Gwhahahaha!...

— ¡MUERETE DE UNA VEZ!

Los 15 magos alzaron sus manos y cada uno creo un símbolo mágico de gran tamaño. Cada uno de los magos uso una hechizo poderoso que fue a quema ropa contra aquel ser.

Aquel poder combinado de los 15 no era ningún juego.

Ese poder que lanzaron era lo suficientemente potente como para matar a un demonio poderoso o incluso dañar a demonio supremo.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

El impacto provocó una gran explosión y una cortina de humo muy grande.

Aquel poder mágico arraso con todo.

—…Lo logramos…

— Maldito chico dragón, al final no era la gran cosa.

Los magos estaban celebrando su supuesta victoria tras ver como su ataque no dejo nada a su paso y cubrió todo con la ruina.

El lugar se había creado una gran bola de fuego que estaba calentado todo con su calor.

El grupo de niños y padres que observaron quedaron en silencio tras no sentir nada a su alrededor.

Ni una palabra ni siquiera un sonido… Así era el sentimiento que había provocado aquel momento tan desesperado.

Aquel momento… Aquel ser…

— ¿Morirme?...

Una voz apareció desde el centro más candente y peligroso.

— ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Esa voz?

— ¡No puede ser!... ¿Acaso?

Los magos estaban asombrados.

 **TAP! TAP! TAP!**

Pasos fuertes se escucharon viniendo del más profundo de aquel mar de fuego.

Provocando a propósito aquel sonido con su caminar. Aquella bola de fuego no lo quemaba ni tampoco le tocaba.

Los padres y los niños vieron eso y simplemente estaban impresionados _… "No parecía él, pero tenía que ser él… Él era el único que podía hacerlo"_ … Era lo que pensaban.

— Estúpidos. Yo no pienso morir a manos de cualquier cosa como ustedes.

El ser de ropa oscura y larga capa negra hasta el suelo salió y de un movimiento de su mano apago el fuego como un gran soplido como si fuera el rugido de un gran león.

Los vientos provocados por su mano eran tan poderosos… Que incluso los magos tuvieron que retroceder al sentir una gran presión golpeando sus cuerpos por aquellos vientos.

Los 15 magos no sabían que hacer, ni mucho menos supieron cómo responder.

Su gran ataque fue repelido y su enemigo no había sido dañado.

El ser oscuro de un movimiento se deshizo de la bola de fuego como si no fuera nada para él.

Aquella sonrisa maligna no era una broma o símbolo de ego superior.

Eso atemorizo a todos al verlo.

Ese ser si era fuerte y lo había demostrado.

— Ha!... Veo que ustedes están temblando de miedo ahora, ¿Dónde quedo aquella confianza de hace rato?

— Tks*… M-Maldito… Tú… Tú no eres el Sekiryuutei.

— Lastima que llegues a esa conclusión ahora… Ya que...

 **PLAM!***

Algo muy horrible comenzó.

— Argggkkk…

— Ahhhhrhrgrgrgr…

— hhghghffhffgffh…

— Grrhrhghrhgrhrgghr….

Los15 magos a la vez comenzaron a asfixiarse sin motivo alguno, o al menos eso era lo que los niños y padres veían con sus ojos tras verlos sufrir mucho.

— N-o… N-o… No resperioooo!

— Ghwaahahahahah!

— ¡Ma-Maldito!... ¡Mallllllllllllll…..!

El chico comenzó a reír tras ver como a aquellos magos comenzaron a rascarse las gargantas de forma muy desesperada.

Los 15 a la vez se tiraron al suelo e intentaron abrirse la garganta con la uñas de sus manos para poder respirar.

Carne y sangre comenzaron a pegarse en los dedos de los magos. El dolor o el miedo a la muerte era el límite de sus actos.

Poco a poco cada uno de ellos comenzó a ponerse pálido y sus ojos querían salirse de sus rostros.

— Es inútil. — Dijo el de la sonrisa maligna. — Yo controlo el poder de los vientos en su máxima expresión, eso quiere decir que también puedo controlar el aire que respiran.

— …

Los magos lo maldijeron con la mirada tras aquella revelación antes de morir, pero a eso a él no le importo.

Poco a poco cada uno de ellos comenzó a morir por falta de aire mientras sus rostros marcaban el odio y el miedo a la peor de sus enemigos.

Al final… Los magos murieron asfixiados y con un marcado rostro aterrador tras maldecir al peor de los villanos.

— Ghmhm!... No han valido la pena.

Los niños espantados observaron aquel acto tan cruel y ruin de aquel hombre.

A pesar de ser demonios… Aun ellos eran unos niños inocentes, y por eso, tras ver la forma en cómo se reía y como disfrutaba mucho todo lo que había hecho…

— N-No… Imposible… No… No puede ser….

Tras una lágrimas de desesperación y buscando una respuesta a lo que había pasado. Pensado que todo eso simplemente era un mal sueño y falsa ilusión.

— ¡El…Ese monstruo no puede ser el Dragón Oppai!

— ¿E-Eh?...

El niño grito la verdad desde el fondo de su corazón… Es cierto… Él no era el Dragón Oppai, él no era el Dragón Emperador Rojo, él no era su héroe quien vino a salvarlos.

— ¿Dragón Oppai?... Que nombre tan vulgar y estúpido para un héroe.

— No… No te burles de él… El vendrá… El vendrá.

— A pesar de ser un demonio, siento que parte tuya tiene fe en él… ¿Un demonio con fe?... Ghwahahaha!

—Farsante. — Grito el niño con un poco de valor. — ¡El Dragón Oppai es nuestro héroe! ¡Es nuestro gran héroe que salvara a todos! ¡Vendrá y te vencerá!

El valor de aquel niño no fue nada minúsculo o insignificante.

Él tenía la esperanza que el Sekiryuutie apareciera y lo salvara ante la criatura maligna de negro corazón.

Su otro yo miro aquella esperanza y la escupió como si se tratara de palabras falsas y estúpidas.

El ser con el rostro de su salvador lo miro como si fuera basura… Para él, la vida de un demonio era insignificante y no importaba si aún se trataba de un niño.

Por eso…

— Mocoso.

El peor de los villanos… Alzo su mano y mostrándole la gran diferencia entre su héroe y él.

— No puede ser… ¡Energía sagrada! ¡Es-Eso es!

— Dime, ¿Dónde está tú héroe ahora?...AAAH!

Agito si mano sagrada como si fuera una espada muy filosa.

— …

La sangre salpico y macho el suelo y en algunos demonios presentes. El ser se bañó de sangre de un inocente y se rio tras hacer pedazos aquella fe.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio ante aquel acto tráumame y horrible. Los padres se taparon la boca y sus piernas temblaban por el terror.

Cerca de ellos… Una cabeza pequeña de un niño rodo creando un camino rojo de desesperación.

— IAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos gritaron y salieron corriendo por el pavor.

Observándoles y agitando su mano a un lado mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su brazo.

— ¿A dónde creen que van?

El ser maligno con la cara de héroe de los niños cubrió su cuerpo con poder sagrado. Miro como los demás niños y padres escapaban de él de manera desesperada tras ver lo horrible que podía ser.

En silencio, el ser no fue rápidamente tras ellos… El los miro como se alejaban un poco más buscado refugio o ayuda.

Aquella ventaja, no era sino una forma de destruir la pequeña esperanza de sus corazones de una forma muy cruel.

Él los iba a eliminar sin ningún problema.

— ¿Creen que voy a dejar a un demonio con vida?... Ghwahahaha!

Buscando matar a todos los demonios posibles y haciendo honor a su nombre como uno de los dos guardianes del cielo.

Quien fue conocido como el hombre de los milagros comenzó su dulce venganza.

 **FLASH!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **PARTE 2 – [EL EQUIPO DE REY]**

La invasión en el inframundo se había convertido en el peor de los desastres y todo se estaba saliendo de control.

— Estas feas criaturas son un gran fastidio.

— Fueron creadas por el poder de una Longinus, ¿Esperabas algo sencillo?

— No, pero tampoco esperaba que fuera algo tan molesto.

— Luego tendrás tiempo para quejarte… Por ahora…

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una gran explosión de poder emergió de la edad.

— ¿Pero qué?

—… ¿Mhmp?

Un enorme pilar de luz alumbro una parte de la ciudad del inframundo.

Souji Okita y el legendario mago MacGregor sintieron aquel poder sacudiendo sus cuerpos.

— ¿Energía sagrada?...

— Eso tiene que ser un error. No puede haber un terrorista con un nivel tan alto de poder sagrado como para hacer eso.

— Algo no está bien.

Preocupados y algo sorprendidos… Ambos demonios no lograban entender aquel fenómeno que ataco a inframundo.

Un gran poder sagrado se hizo presente en la gran ciudad del inframundo.

No podía ser un terrorista… Ni el exorcista más poderoso podía crear tal poder sagrado, ni siquiera podía ser un ángel caído conocido capaz de hacer algo tan poderoso y mucho menos podían pensar que alguien de alto rango lo haya traicionado.

Ellos no lo querían creer.

— Ese poder… — Dijo la poderosa reina de cabello plateado tras sentir algo más temible. — Sea quien fuese, el poder que fue lanzado está destruyéndolo todo.

— ¿Pareces muy preocupada, Grayfia-san?

— Tengo un mal presentimiento… Es algo que no está agradando en nada.

Las palabras de la reina más fuerte hicieron sentir la preocupación en ambos de sus compañeros.

Ella no era de preocuparse de estas de estas cosas, mucho menos poner un rostro tan serio como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Pero luego de sentir y luego ver como de lejos el corazón de la gran ciudad del inframundo comenzó a ser destruida de manera brutal.

— ¿Llamo a los demás? — Pregunto el hombre de vestimenta japonesa y sosteniendo su Katana lista para matar.

— No es necesario. — Contesto la reina más fuerte. — Ese poder sagrado es inmensamente grande como para que Surtr y Beowulf no lo hayan sentido, ellos vendrán pronto.

— Esto me inquieta, pero a la vez me emociona… Ha pasado tiempo desde que no hemos tenido un adversario de tal nivel. — Dijo MacGregor sonriendo mientras gotas de sudor recorrían su delicado rostro blanco.

— Vamos… Tenemos que detenerlo.

Entonces y con la orden… El equipo más poderoso del inframundo fue directamente a la boca de lobo.

Aquel día el inframundo… Iba sentir la peor de las batallas jamás pensadas de la historia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El olor a muerte se esparció y se sintió en aquella parte de la ciudad.

La sangre pinto las enormes calles como si fueran trazos de pincel, cadáveres de demonios acumulados en forma de pirámide y una gran luz blanca en la cima de ellos como si fuera un estrella del cielo.

— Ha!... ¿Así que la elite por fin llego?

— ¿E-Esa voz?... ¡I-Imposible!

Una voz familiar.

Parado en la cima de cadáveres de niños y adultos. Una figura oscura brillante sonría de forma muy maliciosa mientras jugaba con algo en sus manos.

Lanzado una y otra vez… De arriba y abajo como si fuera una pequeña pelota.

— Siento mucho poder de ustedes tres… Sobre todo de aquella mujer demonio.

— I-Imposible… ¡¿Hyoudo Issei?!... ¡No! ¡Él no es él!

El asombro de todos fue algo que el dejo helado en todo el cuerpo. No solo aquella horrible escena era impensable e inimaginable.

Más que ira… El grupo de poderosos demonios quedo en shock tras eso.

Aquella figura que, estaba jugando con la cabeza decapitada de un niño, tenía el rostro del chico llamado Hyoudo Issei, pero eso no era posible.

Era imposible por más que lo vieran al frente.

— ¿E-Eh?... — Sonrió el peor de los villanos mientras caminaba al frente y tiraba la cabeza decapitada a sus pies. — Interesante… Demonios tan poderosos como ustedes conocen a mi estúpido otro yo. Bien, bien, eso me ahorra tiempo.

— ¿O-Otro yo?... ¡Aguarda!

Los ojos de la reina más fuerte se abrieron como platos tras por fin comprenderlo del todo.

— ¿Qué paso Grayfia-san?

— Ese ser… Ese ser, ¿Pero cómo?

Un momento de tensión se creó tras recordar aquella inquietante realidad. El ser con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei se puso delante de ellos y los miro fijamente como aquellos ojos rojos muy profundos.

— T-Tú… T-Tú deberías estar sellado en lo profundo de la gran prisión del inframundo, ¿Cómo es que lograste liberarte del poder del mismo Rey Demonio?

— ¿G-Grayfia-san?... ¡I-Imposible! ¡Entonces él!

— Por favor… ¿Creyeron poder capturarme como si fuera cualquiera cosa?

— …

No había duda alguna… Todo estaba absolutamente claro ahora.

Esa figura de larga capa negra y con esos horribles ojos rojos brillantes que marcaban el fin.

— Yo no soy alguien común y corriente como para que me subestimen. Demonios asquerosos, yo soy un ser sagrado que está en la cima del mundo…

— ¡Q-Qué poder! — Dijo la dama de cabello plateado mientras se estremecía. — ¡U-Un ser nacido de lo más profundo de la corrupción del Booster Gear! ¡No!... ¡Eso no es algo así de simple!...

— Es una pena que te des cuenta ahora… Ghahaha! — Hablo el ser maligno muy feroz. — Mi naturaleza va más allá de este cuerpo corrupto que use para ser libre una vez más… Aunque es una pena… ¡Ustedes morirán sin saber nada! ¡Ghahahahaha!

El poder sagrado se liberó en todo su cuerpo.

Aquella parte de ciudad se sacudió ante la presencia más temible y poderosa jamás vista.

Ni siquiera para el poderoso equipo del Rey, quienes eran considerados los más poderosos demonios de su época pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo en su delante.

Aquel brillo blanco de gran pureza como ninguna, pero con un corazón lleno de gran maldad.

El equipo Lucifer… Iba a empezar la peor de sus peleas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[La fuerza de quien fue el hombre más noble del mundo]**

— Ghahahahaha!

Su risa maligna y esa sonrisa tan oscura.

Ni siquiera entre los más crueles demonios que existen pueden producirme tal escalofrío.

¿Cómo es posible?... ¿Realmente puede existir un ser con una gran malicia dentro de su corazón?

 **PUUUMMMM!**

En definitiva él no puede ser nada de Ise-kun.

— Grkk*

Su gran poder me hace retroceder como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Su puño cubierto de aquel poderoso viento me quiebra con gran facilidad… ¡Qué fuerza!

— ¡Aléjate!

 **[TAJO DEFINITIVO]**

La espada de Souji lanza su técnica asesina sin dudar de un solo golpe. El ser maligno lo ve y se aleja de mí dando un salto atrás.

Lo huesos de mis brazos tiemblan por ello.

— ¡Si qué eres peligroso!...

El poder mágico de nuestro poderoso mago comienza a desatarse sin control en contra de su enemigo.

Yo conozco a MagGreggor muy bien. No es nada usual de su parte atacar de esa manera, su estilo es muy elegante en combate, pero esta ocasión es muy diferente.

— Grayfia-san… Quédate un poco a la vanguardia, nosotros reduciremos a ese ser en pedazos.

Souji se lanza junto con MagGreggor para atacar juntos sin darle descanso.

La afilada kanata de nuestro caballero resuena con sed de sangre y la destrucción provocado por el poder del gran mago estaba estremeciendo todo este lugar, pero aun así…

— …¿Mhmm? — Mirando mis brazos lastimados. — ¿Cómo es que lo pudiste vencer, Sirzches?

Ese ser parece estar tranquilo mientras pelea y eso me da escalofríos como nunca antes.

Esta pelea… Por alguna razón…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Una batalla feroz comenzó en el centro del inframundo.

— Ghahaha-hahaha!

Dos de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo estaba midiendo ahora sus fuerzas con el peor de los villanos.

Sosteniendo su Katana filosa con intenciones de matar y lanzando su gran poder mágico sin preocupación alguna.

Los poderosos miembros del clan Lucifer estaba luchando por sus vidas.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué no puede cortarte?!

La poderosa espada que producía cortes con su gran fuerza, ahora mismo estaba siendo retenida como si nada por los brazos de quien tenía la cara del dragón emperador rojo.

Cubierto con unos protectores resplandecientes con el símbolo de la victoria en ellos.

— Pobre estúpido. — Dijo el ser al detener su espada con las manos desnudas. — ¿Crees que voy a dejar que tomes mi cabeza?...

 **FLISHHHHHHHH!**

Filosa y muy cortante.

Una gran ráfaga de viento salió de las manos del ser maligno e hizo retroceder a Soiji con facilidad.

Su espada resonó al fino ataque del maligno.

— ¿Pe-Pero qué?

— Tal vez no use espada, pero eso no quiere decir que no sepa como pelear con una. — Dijo sonriendo el emperador oscuro. — Mis vientos son mis espadas, mis brazos y piernas mis escudos… ¿Veamos cuanto resiste ante mí, espadachín?

Poderosos vientos comenzaron reunirse en todo su cuerpo.

Cubriéndolo con fervor y poder.

Esa sonrisa y esa mirada de estar seguro de lo que estaba por hacer.

— ¡Cuidado Souji!

El poder de los vientos… La máxima expresión del elemento que mueve a los furiosos mares, quiebra las grandes montañas y apaga al poderoso fuego.

Ese poder… Ese gran poder que pronuncia el sonido de la libertad en los cielos.

— ¡MUERE!

Cientos de ráfagas se desprendieron del cuerpo del maligno.

Filosas y muy poderosas… Era una lluvia de cortes indetenibles que empezaron a cortar a la mitad todo lo que tocaban.

— Tks*

Aquella poderosa Katana estaba siendo golpeada de forma brutal por aquel poderoso viento. El mejor espadachín del inframundo con el nombre de Souji Okita estaba retrocediendo con gran facilidad.

A pesar de estar cubriéndose con su poderosa Katana, al hacerlo los vientos se partían y de ellas pequeñas ráfagas comenzaron a cortarle la piel y hacerlo sangrar.

Aun siendo pequeños cortes, aquello era sin duda increíbles y temible para él.

El sonido del metal chocando con aquellos ataques eran demasiado fuertes y si esto seguía con la misma potencia.

— Quiere destruir su Katana. — Dijo MagGregor al comprender la intenciones de aquel ser. — Bien, bien… Entonces significa que necesita mi ayuda.

Su sonrisa elegante mostraba mucha confianza e ímpetu, pero también ocultaba aquellos nervios producidos al sentir aquella sensación tan oscura del enemigo.

Esa forma de combatir y de usar su poder… Ese ser quería demostrarles que él estaba por encima de ellos.

No era normal ni mucho menos algo casual.

Por primera vez en su vida… El vio el rostro de su compañero mostrando frustración ante un enemigo muy poderoso y por eso…

— Liberare mi magia prohibida. Si con eso aún tenemos problemas, eso quiere decir que sin duda estamos frente a algo más que una simple copia maligna.

El poderoso mago de capa carmesí comenzó a juntar sus manos y recitando un conjuro en el lenguaje demoniaco.

 **[EX-MORTIS]**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Esto debe… Esto debe ser imposible.

— Ghahahaha!... ¿Qué pasa?... ¿Dónde quedo todas esas fuerzas y agallas?... Deja de luchar y muerte de una vez.

Esto es simplemente aire, pero aun así hace temblar a mi espada con si fuera a punto de ser destruida.

Sus vientos chocan contra mí y me hacen retroceder como si no tuviera fuerzas. Siento cortes en mi piel a pesar de no ser tocado por sus vientos.

¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser?

— Tks*… ¿Cómo se supone que luche contra alguien así?

Me estoy frustrando y eso no es nada bueno.

Si empiezo a perder la compostura me matara sin perder ni una oportunidad.

 **CLINNN!**

No puede ser…

— ¡Mi espada!

— Ghahahaha!... Parece que perdiste tu espada… Sería una desgracia que ahora perdieras algo más. Tal vez… Tal vez… ¿La cabeza?

Mi espada salió volando lejos de mí. No tengo con que poder hacerle frente a ese ser… ¿Acaso?...

— ¿Es mi fin?...

Cuando creí que ese ser me iba a dar el golpe de gracia.

 **[EX MORTIS]**

Un horrible aroma a muerte cubrió todo el lugar.

— ¿A-Ah?...

Decenas y Decenas de manos comenzaron a emerger de la tierra. Un grupo desesperado de manos comenzó a aferrarse de donde podían.

Manos y manos esqueléticas se aferraron a ese ser como si fuera si única salida.

Aquel ser maligno estaba siendo invadido por ellas como si fueran moscas cubriéndole todo su cuerpo a más no poder.

— ¿Muertos?... Esos son…

— Son demonios muertos que están volviendo a la vida.

— ¿Grayfia-san?

— Ten… No lo vuelvas a perder.

Nuestra señora y líder.

Ella vino y me entrega nuevamente mi espada mientras observamos aquel tan especial paisaje.

No hay duda alguna… Ese aroma a muerte y esencia a azufré.

— Magia prohibida que revive a los muertos como zombies… Necromancer.

— Ese idiota. — No pude evitar sentir algo de enojo por ello. — Esa magia está prohibida, pero aun así…

— Para que MagGreggor haya usado tal nivel de magia, aun sabiendo que estaba prohibida... ¿Sabes que estuviste a punto de morir? ¿No?

— Me confié pensado que no era necesario usar toda mi fuerza, pero eso resulto en un error.

Qué vergüenza de mi parte… Mi honor se ha manchado por mis actos y esto obligo a mi amigo a usar algo prohibido para salvarme la vida.

Que lamentable…

— Ya veo…— Dije al comprender esta situación. — Entonces no me queda de otra sino que hacer lo mismo.

— ¿No será?... ¿Acaso tú?...

— Lamento hacerte preocupar hace unos momentos. Ahora mismo ya he decidido y no hay marcha atrás.

— …

No tengo duda alguna. Si quiero vencer a un enemigo tan poderoso como él, entonces tendré que ser una monstruo al igual que él.

Siendo muy sincero… Jamás pensé en usar nuevamente este poder. Ni siquiera cuando quise curarme de mi enfermedad para seguir viviendo e incluso como caballero de la nobleza de Luficer.

— Pacto …

Esta espada ha sido siempre la llave que me lleva a mis limites, y ahora… Ahora…

 **FLANN!**

Con la liberación de mi alma… Es hora de luchar.

— Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lo peor… Realmente lo peor.

— Típico de los demonios...

Esto sin duda es un mal chiste veas por donde lo veas.

Muchas de manos se aferran a mí… A mí sagrada luz de manera desesperada buscando un poco de salvación.

Eso me da entender por aquellas miradas muertas que han vivido bajo la tierra y ahora han revivido con fin de no regresar a ese sueño eterno a descansar en paz.

— Lamento hacerte pasar un mal rato, pero no me dejaste opción.

— …Mhhhm… Un hechicero de una sonrisa podrida, ¿Qué pretendes con este acto tan deshonroso? ¿Detenerme?

— Se supone que esa es la idea. — Me dijo aquel demonio confiando. — El hechizo que acabo de usar es uno de nivel supremo y prohibido. Ahora mismo tengo el control de un pequeño ejército de demonios muertos de clase alta…

Esas palabras me dejaron impactado… Ya entiendo, ahora comprendo esa esencia poderosa proviniendo de aquellas garras que se aferran a mí.

A pesar de aquellos huesos y piel podrida no engañaban a nadie, a pesar de esa apariencia… Su fuerza era sin duda la de demonios de clase alta llenas de vida.

— He usado mi propia alma para esto. Creo que incluso alguien como tú debería tener algunos problemas ahora.

Maldito seas… Para hacer tal cosa… Sin duda ustedes son seres despreciables que ni respetan a los que descansan en paz.

Pero aun así…

— Tks*— Aprieto mi puño con gran fuerza. — ¿Crees qué eso será suficiente para lograr detenerme?... Yo, quien ya he peleado contra la misma muerte en muchas ocasiones.

— …

— Maldito mago… ¡No me subestimes!

Mi poder, mi grandiosa fuerza sagrada que considerada la más temida por seres considerados los más poderosos.

Soy el hombre de los milagros… Maldito demonio.

Aquella luz de mi cuerpo quemaba como el más candente fuego… Ahora… Ahora…

Una luz comenzó a brillar como si fuera una estrella blanca en su máximo punto.

La ira del hombre de los milagros estaba tomando forma y entonces comenzó la verdadera masacré.

— ¡Gahhh!

 **BOOOMMMM!**

Un golpe lleno de luz con gran furia lanzado desintegro a uno tres demonios muertos como si nada.

Los demonios revividos con el Ex-morttis no sentían temor ni miedo y no dudaron en ir a atacarlo, pero sin duda eso no fue nada para aquel ser con maldad en su corazón.

A puro impacto físico…Sus brazos y piernas se cubrieron de sus poderosos vientos, aquel ser con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei comenzó a pelear cara a cara con aquel ejército de no muertos.

Los demonios revividos comenzaron a atacarlo en grupo, pero los vientos del cuerpo del enemigo provocado graves daños en sus podridos cuerpos; esos puños tenían un poder comparable al de un tornado o fuerte huracán.

A pesar de que aquellos demonios revividos tenían la fuerza de auténticos demonios de clase alta como tal.

La diferencia era obviamente clara.

— ¿C-cómo? — Dijo ahora el nervioso mago del equipo más poderoso. — A pesar de estar muertos. Un demonio de clase alta es capaz de destruir una gran ciudad sin dificulta alguna, pero ahora… Ni siquiera 50 de ellos son rival para él.

El Mago del equipo Lucifer no podía evitar su gran impresión.

Ese ser estaba acabando sin dificultad alguna con el ejército revivido de demonios.

Los demonios comenzaron a usar fuerza devastadora para enfrentarlo. Algunos edificios comenzaron a caer en pedazos y el suelo comenzó sentir el estruendo de aquella brutal pelea.

Las órdenes de su nuevo amo eran claras… Su objetivo era eliminar al ser de corazón lleno de maldad

Aquellos revividos persiguieron al ser maligno mientras este se dirigía a los cielos para evitarlos. Algunos de ellos lanzaron poderes demoniacos de sus brazos en forma de símbolo mágico, otros intentaron acorralarlo y hacer caer en el castigo de los disparos mágicos.

— Es inútil sucio demonio. — Dijo sonriendo el hombre de los milagros.

De su espalda unas grandes alas blancas de blanco tan puro como la nieve se revelaron.

Sus plumas bañadas con la más pura luz se alzaron. El poder de su luz cegó al alfil del equipo Lucifer, el cual se quedó sorprendido por no creer aun lo que estaba presenciado.

Los poderes mágicos chocaron contra el hombre de los milagros, pero sus grandes alas lo cubrieron y los protegieron de los ataques mágicos.

Esas grandes alas que volaron alguna vez por todo el mundo… Blancas e impenetrables como el más poderoso de los escudos.

— ¡Ha!...

Expandiendo sus grandes alas mostrando su poder. Lo vientos se hicieron presentes y los demonio revividos fueron lanzados por la fuerza sin igual de gran azote.

El mago de la capa carmesí y mirada elegante solo pudo protegerse ante tal e inmenso poder.

— S-Su fuerza ya supera al de un demonio supremo común. — Dijo ahora ya preocupado.

No era broma las palabras que expulsaron sus labios.

Aquel ser de vestimenta oscura, pero con luz como la de los ángeles era muy temible.

— Esto ya es molesto. — Hablo el peor de los villanos. — Si sigo perdiendo mi tiempo con la basura sería una vergüenza para alguien como yo. Así que mejor pongo a todos a descansar en paz.

— ¿E-Eso es?

El ser con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei comenzó a brillar mostrando su gran poder sagrado. Los demonios revividos se paralizaron al sentir esa pureza y brillo sagrado tan intenso, a pesar de estar muertos… Aquel brillo tan puro los paralizo como si fuera algo realmente aterrador.

El poder que estaba emergiendo ya comenzó a superar la escala de lo anormal. El mago MagGreggor simplemente no podía creer que un ser como él existiera, a pesar de aceptar que no era una simple copia nacida del verdadero Sekiryuutei, esto sin duda fue más allá de su imaginación como tal.

El camino estaba libre ante él. Ese ser comenzó a cargar en sus manos un inmenso poder brillante como las estrellas.

— E-Esa luz es muy potente… Aun cubriendo mis ojos me cuesta escapar de ese poderoso brillo. Ese fulgor candente y lleno de vida.

— No existe nada que escape a mi luz. Demonio… Vas a morir en mis manos.

La sentencia estaba dado… Aquella luz lo iba a matar y no podía escapar por más que hiciera lo que hiciera.

Era temible y realmente absurdo, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué existe un ser así?... ¡¿Quién demonios es él?!

— ¡Muere!

 **[RESPLANDOR DE LA SENTENCIA]**

De su mano derecha… Una poderosa ráfaga luz fue a destruir todo a su paso.

El poder que alguna vez dio brillo a la esperanza y sueños de muchos desamparados en el camino de la vida… Ahora…

 **FUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!...**

Ahora mismo fue usado para provocar el inicio del peor de los escenarios.

 **FUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSS!...**

El poder máximo de un ser sagrado.

El poder abrió el camino que alguna vez salvo a mucho.

— Garrrrrrr!

— ¿E-Eh?

Un grito salvaje se hizo presente y retumbo los oídos del ser llamado Issei.

— Esa luz… Esa luz… ¡ **ESA LUZ LA VOY A PARTIR EN DOS**!

Una bestia… Una larga melena cubriendo desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

Una afilada mirada y colmillos mostrando una increíble sed de sangre.

 **[KATTINGUSOURU]**

Algo impresionante paso.

La luz que brilla en el camino. Aquel fulminante brillo poderoso que acaba con la más profunda oscuridad… Un corte filoso de aquella Katana choco con aquella luz como si fueran dos grandes impactos.

La luz se cortó un poco, pero por esa abertura ambas vidas se lograron salvar.

— No puede ser… ¿Tú?

— Grrk*

 **PUUUUUMMMM!**

El mago sorprendido no espero verlo así otra vez, pero su sorpresa duro poco al sentir como las patas de un animal salvaje lo golpearon alejándolo del peligro a los suelos.

Ahora… Ahora mismo lo impensable.

— Grrr*

— E-Eso… ¿Acaso eso?...

Mostrando sus colmillos y protegido por una extensa y larga melena oscura, con ojos de color de oro como las de una felino y una sed insaciable de muerte de un monstruo.

Delante de él… Delante de ser maligno.

— Arggggggg!

Debajo de la pelea en los cielos morados.

Con el cuerpo enterrado por aquella patada recibida por su amigo.

— ¡Tks!... Ese maldito de Souji, ¿Acaso realmente?...

— Veo que estas vivo.

— ¡Grayfia-san! — Respondió sorprendido el mago.

— Casi te mata con ese ataque. Ese poder fue casi igual de temible como los rayos destructores de Sirzches-sama.

— …

No tuvo nada por decir. La mirada seria de la reina más fuerte lo decía todo a su compañero.

— Ahora no queda nada porque arrepentirse. Las cosas se están poniendo cada vez más complicadas, Souji no podrá el solo por mucho tiempo aun liberando su alma salvaje.

— El poder de nuestro enemigo es abrumador. — Dijo admitiendo la horrible verdad. — Temible… Su luz brilla con una calidez muy conmovedora, pero su corazón esta tan podrido como su alma, ¿Realmente existía alguien así?

— Así parece. — Hablo ella mientras miraba seriamente a su destino. — Si puedes ponerte de pie una vez más hazlo… El equipo Lucifer no será vencido sin dar la vida a cambio.

Sus ojos se bañaron en poder y su cuerpo desprendió su poderosa aura demoniaca hasta el límite.

El Mago del equipo más poderoso vio y sintió que el mensaje estaba claro. No era momento ara perder el tiempo… Era vivir o morir, no había otra opción.

La Reina más poderosa ya había decidido y por ello…

 **FLASH!**

Una encarnizada y violenta pelea estaba ocurriendo en lo más alto del inframundo.

Aquel humano que vendió su alma al demonio para vivir estaba a lo máximo de sus fuerzas.

La bestia que dominaba su alma surgió al sentir el peligro en batalla. La formación de las almas errantes de Youkais formaron su nuevo ser, una bestia dispuesta matar a todo lo que estaba al frente sin reparo alguno.

— Garrrrr*

Su alocada arma se bañó con su aura salvaje y comenzó a cortar de forma violenta para matar a su enemigo.

El choque violento del metal con los brazos y piernas del ser maligno era brutal… Temiblemente brutal.

— Tks*…— Gruño el ser con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei. — El ser vivé se alimenta del alma de los agonizantes, el gato que acompaña el alma de los muertos… El KASHA!

— Graaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Veinte veces más rápido… Veinte veces más fuerte… Veinte veces más poderoso que antes.

Ese era el verdadero poder del espadachín más poderoso del Inframundo.

— Graaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Un poderoso brillo metálico choco con los brazos del peor de los villanos y una chispa llameante surgió de aquel impacto.

Fuerte y poderosa, pero muy delicada.

Cortante todo lo que tocaba… Incluso provocando pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo por los violentos corte de aquel ataque.

La espada por la cual se llenó de orgullo alguna vez… El metal por el cual le trajo muchas victorias y la cual le acompaño hasta el día hoy.

 **CRACK!... CRUASH!**

Resplandeciente y fugas… El impacto producido por el poder de la legendaria Katana del espadachín más orgullo del inframundo.

— Miserable… ¿Acaso piensas que le voy a dar mi cabeza a alguien que ha vendido su alma por poder?

— …

La espada que envaino por mucho tiempo ahora se había partido en pedazos. Aquel impacto no solo había provocado la destrucción de su mayor orgullo, sus brazos fueron heridos al no soportar la carga de aquella fuerza por la ira y la cólera de su ser.

El maligno cubrió sus manos con una potente ráfaga de viento y lo miro con aquel brillo rojo en sus ojos se lanzó en su contra.

Era su fin él iba…

— ¡No voy a permitir eso!

Una voz hizo abrir los ojos de Souji… Y al ver quien era.

 **POOOOMMMM!**

Un aura demoníaca muy potente choca contra el mentón del peor de los villanos y lo hace retroceder con gran fuerza.

Un brillo plateado como una la más fina Katana lo ha salvado de morir.

— M-Miserable…— Dijo furioso el maligno con sangre en sus labios.

Aquella figura hermosa lo había protegido y ahora…

— He concentrado mi poder, ahora podre luchar usando todo al máximo… Prepárate.

La Reina más fuerte ha entrado en acción de forma fulminante y decisiva.

Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierta por una temible y sin igual aura demoníaca, emanando su máximo poder listar para pelear a muerte.

Expulsando tan horrible poder.

Ambos se miran detenidamente y la pelea comienza.

 **POOOOMMM! POOOOMMM! POOOMMM!**

El cielo morado estaba siendo escenario de una grandiosa pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo muy igualada.

Por primera vez en la historia… La Reina más fuerte estaba luchando con todo su poder en batalla.

— Fsss~ ~ — Una fuerte respiración. — Que vergüenza… A pesar de que he roto mi juramento para llegar a tal extremo, aun así tuve que ser salvado.

— ¿Estas consiente?

Apareciendo a su lado una vez más… El Mago de capa carmesí se sorprende al ver como su compañeros no había perdido la razón.

— ¿Creíste qué iba a permitir tal humillación?... Mi voluntad no será fácilmente destruida por algo tan simple.

— Entiendo. — Dijo su compañero al verlo seriamente mientras observaban el peor de los espectáculos. — Y ahora, sin tu espada, ¿Dejarás de luchar?

— Mi espada puede estar destruida, pero eso no quiere decir que he perdido mis deseos de luchar.

Sus brazos, a pesar de dolor que debería estar sintiendo en aquel momento, el las movió y las observo mientras de ellas una afiladas garras salían de la punta de manos.

— Lo cortaré en mil pedazos con mis propias garras… Y si con eso no es suficiente, le aplastaré el cuello con colmillos para que deje de respirar.

La furia en sus ojos mostró algo nunca antes visto en aquel hombre tan sereno y calmado. A pesar de estar consiente, sus instintos de bestia aun lo dominaban.

A pesar del fuerte respirar de su compañero… Eso no preocupo al legendario mago del equipo Lucifer, al contrario, eso solo provoco una sonrisa la cual decía todo lo que estaba por pasar.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro como equipo para empezar.

Ellos ahora… Ahora mismo iban a demostrar porque el equipo Lucifer era el más fuerte del inframundo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La batalla aun no cesaba, todo lo contrario… La batalla apenas comenzaba.

 **POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM!**

El cielo morado del inframundo comenzó a disiparse por el choque de grandes poderes demoníacos y sagrados a la vez.

La mirada roja contra el bello color plateado cubría el inframundo por igual.

Desde el choque de puños hasta los impactos mágicos. La Reina más fuerte estaba usando cada gramo de su poder para lograr lo imposible.

Incluso sintiendo las gran presión de su oponente. Ella se niega a si misma a retroceder.

— No me fastidias mujer.

 **POOOOMMMM!**

Un golpe en el estómago la hace retroceder de dolor, pero no la hace vacilar de temor.

La mirada fría del peor de los villanos mostraba cólera al sentir una gran molestia. Esa mujer no le tenía miedo y eso le provocaba ira.

Aquel golpe la hizo sentir un dolor en su cuerpo y en sus huesos.

— E-Eres fuerte. — Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente. — Posiblemente un adversario casi invencible para un demonio supremo o incluso una pesadilla viviente para el Rey Demonio en persona.

— Parece ser que ahora has visto la verdad, pero eso no te servirá de nada…

Esa poderosa aura blanca apareció una vez más.

Los vientos comenzaron a envolverlo y ella sintió una gran presión mientras se protegía de ellos.

El poder sagrado más puro y más poderoso que alguna vez vio en toda su vida brillo para pelear.

Los brazos del maligno se cubrieron nuevamente con sus potentes ráfagas de aire para pelear.

— ¡Morías ahora!

El ser con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei no vacilo y se lanzó contra ella a toda velocidad. Intentado protegerse, ella quiso recibir al gran villano pero sabía que ahora la pelea se iba a poner mucho más complicada.

 **POOOOOOMMMM!**

Ráfagas de vientos salieron del impacto producido por impacto.

La Reina más fuerte se protegió usando sus brazos como escudo, pero eso sin duda el poder hizo que su cuerpo sintió un terrible dolor pero lo ocultaba con un rostro inmutable.

El peor de los villanos no la iba a dejar tan fácilmente… Él la iba a matar con sus propias manos.

La pelea de ambos empezó otra vez, pero a diferencia ahora se notó al sentir el primer golpe.

Sin respirar ni un segundo… Sin pestañar para ver a su enemigo.

El ser con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei no dejaba de atacarla sin piedad. Sus brazos cubiertos con sus poderosos vientos le estaban produciendo cortes y heridas en su bello cuerpo.

Ahora mismo su magia era incluso inservible. A pesar de que podía defenderse creando escudos mágicos con su poder, pero eso de nada serbia debidos a que eran destruidos fácilmente con los puños del ser maligno como si fueran vidrios haciéndose mil pedazos.

…"¿ _Qué hago_?" Se preguntó ella al sentirse completamente acorralada.

Estaba usando su máximo poder en esta pelea, pero aun así no era suficiente.

 **POOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

— Agrrhh!

Lleno de gran ira… Ella no pudo esquivar el golpe que toco su bello rostro.

Por primera vez… Ella retrocedió de manera lamentable ante un enemigo difícil de vencer.

— Haaa!... Basura. — Le dijo con una fría emoción su enemigo.

La Reina más fuerte tenía una reparación fatigante. Su cuerpo entero había recibido mucho daño y lo peor de todo era que no estaba acostumbrada a ser víctima de ello.

Sintió la sangre de sus labios y por ello recordó entonces el amargo sabor del combate, pero aun así.

—…A-Ahora comprendo porque a Sirzches le costó trabajo vencerte.

Olvidándose por un segundo su rol como la sirviente de la casa Gremory y fiel devota del Rey Demonio Lucifer, la mente de la dama de cabello plateado rompió su papel de siempre de forma impropia.

Algo inesperado e incluso impensable por ella misma.

— Ha~ Ha~ Ha~ Ha~

— Lamentable. — Dijo indignado el gran villano. — A pesar de saber de la diferencia de nosotros, tus reflejan aun el brillo de seguir intentándolo… Maldita demonio.

Tras aquel comentario lleno de desprecio. El ser maligno comenzó a cargar en su mano una vez más su poderosa aura sagrada.

Aura sagrada lo suficientemente poderosa como para matar a Rey Demonio sin gran dificultad.

Él la iba a asesinar y ella lo sabía… El ser maligno apunto hacia ella y mientras la miraba con aquellos ojos rojos brillantes.

— Jha!...

— ¿Sonríes?

Ella sonrió a pocos segundos de su muerte.

Eso sin duda sorprendió un poco al chico de los ojos rojos y aura sagrada. Esa sonrisa era ilógico para él, nadie… Absolutamente nadie sonríe cuando va a morir de forma tan lamentable.

Al menos él lo creía así al ver a su enemiga tan brillante.

— Sin duda tienes el poder suficiente para desaparecer a esta ciudad… No, tú poder es suficiente para desaparecer al inframundo entero si te lo propones, pero…

Ese silencio lo incómodo y le hizo sentir una sensación de inquietud ante su enemiga. La Reina más fuerte solo respiro lentamente ante las siguientes palabras que iba a decir.

El ser maligno con el rostro de Hyodou Issei… No espero lo siguiente.

— Estas absolutamente solo.

Entonces…

— ¿Qué rayos?... ¡E-Esto*!

De la nada y antes de siquiera darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Por perder el tiempo observando a su enemiga, cinco demonios muertos se aferraron a él con todas sus fuerzas como si fueran cobras asfixiando a su presa.

Le costaba luchar de esa forma.

El maligno solo mostro rostro de ira ante ello. La dama del cabello plateado lo miro de frente y simplemente le dijo con gran seguridad.

— ¡Nunca nos vencerás!... ¡Nosotros no estamos solos!

Los demonios revividos se juntaron todos de una vez rodeándolo sin dejar aberturas. Los demonios comenzaron a crear símbolos mágicos y con todas sus fuerzas lanzaron gran poder demoniaco sin contenerse.

— ¡Ataquen! — Dijo la orden el legendario mago de la capa carmesí.

Incluso la Reina más fuerte de mirada seria lanzo su poder en conjunto con los demonios para matarlo.

 **BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

El cielo se estremeció ante tal poder en conjunto.

— ¡Tks*!... ¡Demonios!... ¡Yo sigo vivo!

El chico de cabello castaño mostró ira al caer en una trampa tan simple y renegó de ello mientras salía de la cortina de humo para pelear.

No quería perder el tiempo. Él quería matarlos de una vez por todas por haberse burlado de él de esta manera.

— Garrr!

— ¿Q-Qué?

De la nada… La bestia en forma de gato de las tinieblas aprecio detrás de él con intenciones de matar.

Levanto sus garras y con ellas intento cortarle la cabeza.

Esta vez sus garras alcanzaron parte de su espalda, a pesar de sus poderosas alas, aquellas garras alcanzaron una parte de su carne y le hirieron de forma dolorosa.

— ¡M-Maldito! — Grito el chico de los ojos rojos mientras se protegida de su enemigo.

Las garras del quien fue el mejor espadachín del inframundo estaban ahora de color rojo, pero eso no era suficiente para él… No era suficiente para saciar su sed de sangre.

La bestia interior lo domino por la ira y por ello se lanzó en contra de él para hacerlo pedazos.

El malvado sintió el peligro y peleo sin tener opción.

Intentando protegerse con los protectores de sus brazos y piernas… El peor de los villanos quería sacarse de encima a la bestia que quería devorarlo.

Poco a poco comenzó a hacerlo retroceder por su gran fuerza.

Ambos entonces comenzaron a caer y la pelea comenzó otra vez en tierra firme. Algunos de los edificios se hicieron pedazos por el movimiento cortante de Souji Okita.

El chico sorprendido da un salto para evitar aquel ataque, pero aun así…

— ¿Parece que ahora si lo estás pasando mal?

— ¿T-Tú? — Dijo sorprendido su enemigo.

— Es hora de sientas que es la verdadera desesperación.

El Mago MagGregor apareció.

Su ejército de demonios revividos y estaban listos para atacarlo nuevamente. Él no lo esperaba y por ello estaba desprotegido en aquel e importante segundo.

Los demonios nuevamente recargaron y lanzaron sus poderes demoníacos con gran potencia.

 **BOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOOOOOOMMM! BOOOMMMMMMM!**

Aquella parte de la ciudad estaba siendo totalmente destruida por el gran poder demoníaco.

Los escombros comenzaron a volar de forma violenta por todos lados. Los edificios se hicieron pedazos y las ruinas de estas comenzaron a caer como lluvias llenas de caos.

Y en el centro del gran impacto.

— ¡Maldita sea!

Saliendo casi ileso y furioso.

— Así que se protegió con sus alas.

Saliendo de la explosión… El ser maligno provoco ondas de vientos a su alrededor.

 **FLASH!**

Sin desaprovechar la oportunidad al verlo tan inseguro.

— Es mi oportunidad.

La Reina más fuerte uso sus alas de demonio y a una velocidad demencial fue directamente en contra de él.

Él no la esperaba… El no sentía que iba a ser atacado ahora.

— ¿Pero qué? — Dijo muy impactado.

— Esto por lo de hace rato.

Gran carga de poder demoníaco se juntó en ambas manos de ella y sin perder ni un segundo… Ella coloca ambas manos directamente a la altura del pecho de su enemigo.

 **[PUNISHING EMPIRE OF EVIL]**

Sus manos comenzaron a crear un símbolo mágico de color violeta en el pecho de su enemigo.

Era tarde para defenderse.

La Reina del equipo Lucifer, sin temor mostró los colmillos y el poder de la más fuerte del inframundo.

Sus manos se plantaron en el cuerpo del peor de los villanos y el gran poder demoníaco creció con gran poder de color morado.

Usando aquel ataque… Su ataque más poderoso en honor a su Rey.

— …

El enemigo más temible… El chico de ojos rojos como la sangre.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Un rayo morado devastador salió disparado hasta tocar los cielos del mismo color.

Sin duda… Una de las más grandes y poderosas de su época había logrado lo que alguna vez fue casi imposible para todos aquellos quienes desafiaron al hombre de los milagros.

En ese momento hizo honor a su apodo de la más fuerte.

— Ha~ Ha~ Ha~ Ha~

Cansada… Muy cansada y respirando durante por haber ejecutado su más grande ataque.

— Lo hiciste… Por fin lo derrotamos.

— Grrr!

— ¿Ustedes dos?

— Temible, pero hermoso… — Dijo de forma impertinente el legendario mago mientras sonreía de forma picara— Algo que solo la mujer del Rey Demonio pudo haber hecho.

— …¡*!

— …Mhmp… Que mirada tan fría… ¿A-Ah?

— N-No… N-No es eso, sino…

Algo extraño la hizo sentir escalofrió en su cuerpo. Algo hizo cambiar su mirada y la hizo ver fijamente en aquel lugar donde todo se había destruido.

Un pequeño silencio eterno.

Mal augurio… Mala señal… Tal vez el sexto sentido que toda mujer presume se activó en ese momento.

¿Qué cosa era?, eso no importaba… Sea lo que sea que movió ante aquella mala señal.

Los escombros se levantaron de la tierra y violentamente salieron disparados por todos lados con gran violencia.

— Tks*… ¡¿Por qué?! — Grito ella al no comprender, o mejor dicho, al no querer creer.

Era imposible, era completamente imposible… Ella había usado casi todo su poder en aquel ataque, ella estaba segura de que ese ser recibió de golpe aquel gran poder que hizo temblar a la gran ciudad.

Un pilar de luz salió de lo más profundo de la tierra.

Una luz creando el inicio de lo peor que estaba por venir. De aquel manantial sagrado lleno de gran pureza, la más grande calamidad del inframundo estaba volviendo una vez entre ellos.

— ¡M-Maldita!

Esa voz estaba llena de odio mientras mostraba sus labios heridos y sus ojos no paraban de brillar con gran fulgor de ira del más profundo infierno.

Su cuerpo entero estaba bañado con su sangre sagrada, desde su rostro hasta su puño apretado de ira; tenía sus ropas estropeadas y sucias como las de un vulgar guerrero cualquiera…

— ¡Maldita demonio!

— …

Su gran fuerza no se había desvanecido ni un poco, ni siquiera mostro signo de debilidad ante el ataque de la aniquilación plateada.

Esa técnica… Aquella técnica tenía el valor de la autoridad del mismo Rey Demonio, el castigo capaz de doblegar a quien sea sin importar su poder.

Pero… El seguía de pie delante de ellos negándose a caer como si fuera una simple vida cualquiera.

— Esto es malo… ¡Vamos Souji!

Ambos miembros del equipo Lucifer fueron a toda velocidad tras ver una horrible pesadilla.

El legendario Mago del equipo Lucifer llamo y ordeno a sus sirvientes de la muerte para atacarlo con todo las fuerzas que aun tenia y el hombre convertido en bestia se lanzó a matar una vez más.

Ambos querían detenerlo a toda costa… Pero…

 **FLASH!**

Como si se tratara de un simple suspiro.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—… ¡Ah!

El ser maligno paso por su lado y ellos no fueron capaces de sentirlo cuando paso por su lado.

Ellos no eran algo de importancia para él… Por eso los ignoro a pesar de que lo iban a atacar con todas sus fuerzas, pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera fue sin duda lo más preocupante para ellos que sus propias vidas.

— Maldita estúpida…— Dijo el maligno con toda su furia. — ¡Voy a arrancarte la cabeza!

— ¡Grayfia!

Su objetivo era claro.

Su puño cubierto de esos grandes y poderosos de los vientos violentos para asesinarla.

El ser maligno… El chico de cabello castaño con el corazón podrido.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Un poderoso viento exploto ante el impacto inesperado.

Un puño ensangrentado… Un muro llameante y gigante era lo que se había atravesado en su camino.

— Lamento la demora, jefa.

— ¿T-Tú?... ¡Surtr!

— Sí que duele… Ja!

Sonriendo de forma burlona como siempre ante su enemigo.

El puño fue detenido por dos la mejor protección que tiene el equipo Lucifer.

El tanque poderoso y salvaje como una llama de fuego infernal. El demonio que nació de la entidad más peligrosa del reino de los gigantes de fuego, el salvaje y poderoso hombre conocido por ser la torre suprema.

La torre que protege a todo el equipo Lucifer… Surtr Segundo.

— Vaya, vaya… Así que existe alguien capaz de hacerle esto a Grayfia-san. Eso lo hace realmente genial.

— Tks*… Maldito demonio…

— Lo siento, pero no podemos dejar que des un paso más.

—… ¿Q-Qué?

La mirada sonriente de Surtr Segundo mostraba mucha confianza.

El ser malvado con el rostro de Hyoudo Issei sintió duda al verlo y antes de si quiera poder decir algo.

 **[PROMOCIÓN A REINA]**

— ¡Muere!

— ¿O-Otro?

Una fuerte presencia demoníaca aparece y casi le corta la cabeza por tan solo unos milímetros.

Alguien fuerte había aparecido.

— Tks*…

Sintiendo como el filoso metal estaba a punto de matarlo y del como su sangre recorría su cuello mientras miraba con ira a sus enemigos.

— Es rápido… Ni siquiera con la promoción a reina puede eliminarlo.

Un hombre joven de cabello castaño y con apariencia de entre 20 a 25 años aproximadamente. Vistiendo un traje especial de combate y sujetando con ambas manos un arma manchada con la sangre de su enemigo.

— Que no te asombre eso. — Dijo el hombre de aura salvaje. — Mis brazos sintieron gran dolor al sentir su puño… Ese bastardo es muy fuerte.

— Para que digas eso tú…

— Ah… Lo admito, ese ser es muy poderoso.

Los miembros del equipo Gremory que estaban protegiendo al inframundo por fin se había reunido ante la gran amenaza.

— Hasta que por fin llegan. — Dijo el Mago MagGreggor mientras respiraba duramente de alivio. — Souji y yo tuvimos que romper algunos de nuestro votos para pelear, incluso Grayfia-san tuvo que luchar con todo su poder para enfrentarnos a esa cosa.

— Quien lo diría… El equipo Lucifer sufriendo en combate.

Esas palabras sin duda tuvieron gran peso en aquel momento.

El ser maligno los miraba y no parecía esperar más para poder enfrentarlo.

— Surtr, Beowufl… — Hablo la reina algo cansada. — Entonces ya saben a lo que nos enfrentamos.

No había más que decir por su parte. Ella iba a ser directa y concisa con ellos.

— Si, Grayfia-san… Lo entendemos. — Dijo obedientemente el peón del equipo.

— Será un placer patearle el culo a este hijo de puta.

— ¡Un momento!... ¿Acaso ustedes dos solos?...

— ¡VAMOS!...

Ambos demonios sin oír nada más salieron al ataque.

— No los detengan. — Dijo la Reina con voz seria. — MagGreggor… Souji… Escuchen lo que tengo que decir…

— ¿G-Grayfia-san?

— Reúnan el poder demoniaco que aún tienen… Es hora de demostrar el poder de la nobleza de nuestro Rey.

* * *

O

* * *

La candente batalla en el inframundo.

Dos de los demonios más poderosos habían aparecido ahora para hacer la diferencia en aquel combate.

La Torre Suprema y uno de los cinco mejores peones de todo el inframundo ahora eran sus nuevos rivales.

— Tks*— Simplemente mostró cólera ante ello.

 **POOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Harto de sentirse burlado por los demonios hasta ahora.

A pesar de tener el cuerpo realmente herido por culpa de aquella mujer de cabello plateado. El ser maligno de ojos sangrientos los recibió a ambos.

Un puño llameante poderoso y el arma que casi le quita vida.

— Nos detuvo a ambos con ambas manos. — Dijo sorprendió Beowulf.

— Bastardo arrogante.

El ser maligno detuvo ambos ataques… Mostrando una vez más que no era tan fácil de vencer.

— Malditos demonios.

El ser maligno hace brillar sus ojos. Con su gran poder este hace retroceder a dos de los demonios más poderosos del inframundo.

Esto no iba a ser sencillo, pero…

— Tenemos que ir con todo lo que tenemos.

— Ya lo sé idiota. Esto sería realmente divertido.

Ambas auras demoníacas se liberan para pelear. No se iban a contener para nada contra su enemigo.

Y lo mismo era para él.

— …Tsk*!.

El podrá estar herido, pero su espíritu lucharía hasta morir.

Así era él… Así era el legendario hombre de los milagros, quien en toda su vida, siempre se negó a perder una pelea.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La última oportunidad del equipo Lucifer para vencer.

Era ahora o nunca… Y ellos lo sabían perfectamente, por lo cual…

— ¿Q-Qué… Q-Qué cosa dijo? — Hablo sorprendido el legendario mago, quien no espero escuchar aquellas palabras.

— El sello de estrella del macho cabrío. — Dijo la poderosa mujer demonio muy seriamente. — Un poder que solo puede ser ejecutado por cinco poderosos demonios en un pacto de sangre mientras se forma la estrella del mal.

— Grayfia-san…

— Discúlpenme por esto, pero no se me ocurre otra forma para poder vencer a este enemigo.

Sin duda la ansiedad marco su rostro al no encontrar otra salida para ganar.

La sorpresa de aquella decisión causo asombro a aquellos hombres no por esperar aquella medida tan desesperada por parte de su Reina, la cual, ni en sus más profundos sueños pensó usar aquella técnica alguna vez en su vida.

El enemigo que tenían que derrotar era muy poderoso. Tal vez fue por eso que la Dama de mujer conocida como la Aniquilación Plateada tomo dicha decisión.

— El poder secreto de los demonios. Poder que incluso se dice que puede derrotar a nuestro amo, Sirzchres-sama.

— Por eso mismo no encuentro otro medio para vencer. — Hablo ella a sus compañeros. — Ese enemigo es temiblemente poderoso y tengo el presentimiento de puede ser aún más poderoso si lo dejamos con vida.

— …

— …

— No me importa perder toda mi sangre si eso es el precio a pagar para vencer, pero no puedo hacerlo sola…

El peligro era realmente grande y no había forma de hacer algo sin sacrificar algo a cambio. Los orgullos miembros del clan Lucifer, el equipo más fuerte del inframundo, eran los únicos ahora que podían detener el peor de los males.

La Reina más fuerte solo sonrió a sus compañeros mostrando su gran determinación ante la peor de las adversidades que estaban enfrentando.

Ella se cortó las venas de su muñeca sin parpadear, la sangre de su mano comenzó a salir en gran cantidad mostrando su gran decisión.

Ellos la vieron. Vieron esos ojos hermosos sin temor ante lo que estaba haciendo y sintieron el mismo sentimiento en sus corazones.

Dudar para vivir o morir dándolo todo.

—… ¡Cielos! — Suspiro el mago y sonrió. —…Ha pasado tiempo desde que siento tal sentimiento cálido.

El mago legendario, sin pestañear, también se cortó las venas de su muñeca en señal de su decisión.

Él estaba contento y sonriente… A pesar de saber que su vida ahora estaba en un grave peligro.

— Mi vida ya no me pertenece desde que Sirzches-sama me salvo. Así que…

Souji Okita había vuelto a la normalidad.

Con un movimiento de su mano… Este se corta las venas de su muñeca para hacer el pacto.

Los tres habían decidido su camino y no parecía haber arrepentimiento ante ello.

El ataque más poderoso que pueden realizar cinco de los más poderosos demonios del inframundo.

— Gracias.

Y con esas palabras finales… Llego la hora de la verdad.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **PARTE 03 – [EL HOMBRE QUE SE NIEGA A MORIR]**

.

.

.

La inframundo… Los demonios de esta época son un verdadero fastidio.

 **POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM!**

El resonar de nuestros puños hace estruendo los cielos.

— Mis puños tiemblan de alegría por cada golpe… Eres muy fuerte maldito.

— Mhm!

Ambos demonios intentan matarme usando su gran poder mágico. Aquel gigante en llamas me estaba sacando de quicio, sus puños eran realmente potentes como míos y eso me estaba preocupando.

— Por el equipo Lucifer… ¡Te venceremos!

Ese muchacho parece el más joven de todos ellos, pero a pesar de eso su poder no se queda atrás.

Esa aura demoniaca era muy peligrosa… Su velocidad y fuerza eran incluso más altas que antes.

Intentando cortarme la cabeza con esa arma… ¡No te burles de mí!

— Ya basta de juegos.

— ¿Q-Qué?

 **POOOMMM!**

Intentado superarme a mí… ¡A mí, malditos demonios!

Logre bloquear su arma y con la oportunidad le golpeo el pecho de un fuerte rodillazo.

— Arghh!

Ese demonio me escupe sangre en el rostro y sale con fuerza ante el frió suelo.

— Beowulf… ¡Maldito!

El demonio de más de dos metros viene con ira ante mí queriendo venganza. Su aura se nota más agresiva que antes, pero eso no es algo del cual tenga que temer.

— Voy a romper tus huesos… Dha,Dha!

Esta vez intenta golpearme usando sus grandes manos. Sus puños eran temibles y me estaban haciendo retroceder, pero no era porque me estaba ganando o algo así.

— ¡Atácame y deja de esquivar cobarde!

Ese idiota sin cerebro… Sus puños son capaces de estremecer la tierra, pero ese poder bruto no va a funcionar contra mí.

Puede ser poderoso, pero si esa fuerza no la sabes usar como se debe…

— Eres molesto…— Fruncí el ceño.

Mis manos que estaban desviando todo sus ataques ahora mismo lo hicieron caer en mi trampa.

— ¿Q-Qué?

Su brazo gigante pierde su poder al lanzar sus puño con potencia, luego de eso se vuelve un peso muerto.

Tan solo un segundo es necesario para mí sostener tal peso.

— Veamos que tal resuena el suelo con tu enorme cuerpo.

Si quieres pelear contra mí… Al menos aprende a usar bien tu fuerza.

Agarra su gigantes brazo y con la fuerza que tengo. Al gigante demonio lo lanzo contra el suelo mientras cae en forma de remolino.

Su cuerpo se retuerce por mi poder.

 **BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

El suelo se abre y muchos edificios caen a la vez.

El panorama de la destrucción del inframundo y un solo ganador de pie.

— Patético.

Puede que mi cuerpo este herido por culpa de esa maldita mujer, pero aun así no significa que me han superado malditos demonios.

Yo… Yo soy el hombre de los milagros… Soy el más fuerte.

— Ya estoy harto… Los voy a matar a todos ustedes con mis propias manos.

Este juego termina acá… No pienso perder más tiempo contra basura insignificante como ellos.

Estoy decidido en hacer temblar el reino de los demonios… ¡Y esos cinco serán los primeros!

 **KICK***

— ¿Pero qué?... ¡Kghh!

¿Qué esto?... ¿Algo me está paralizando?... ¿Pero cómo?

— Haha! No… No cantes victoria aun.

— ¡T-Tú!...

Una voz fastidiosa se hace presente ante mí. Era ese maldito demonio de capa carmesí.

— Parece ser que no eres vulnerable ante el poder de la parálisis. ¿O acaso estas tan debilitado como para hacer resistencia?

— Miserable. — Hable de cólera. — Tú no deberías tener tal poder para hacerme esto.

— Eso es verdad… Yo solo no puedo hacerlo, pero 50 demonios de clase de alta tienen la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo.

Abre mis ojos de la impresión… ¿50 demonios?

Su mirada cambio a otro lado cuando me dijo eso… Mis ojos voltean y simplemente quedan sorprendidos ante ello.

¡Maldición! ¡Eso son!...

— Bien hecho…— Dijo ahora una voz elegante mientras se aparecía ante mí.

Una figura delgada y muy hermosa se hizo presente una vez más.

Mostrándome su largo cabello plateado mientras el viento le hace el honor de presentarla.

— Este será tu fin. Ni siquiera tú serás capaz de sobrevivir al poder de los cinco unidos.

— ¿Qué cosa dijiste?... Arghh**!

La fuerza de la parálisis ahora se hizo más fuerte y hace sentir a mi cuerpo un inmenso dolor por la gran presión.

Su mirada seria ahora se trasforma en una mirada afilada llena de vida.

Un fuego llameante ilumina sus ojos lista para lo que sea.

Esa mujer… Esa maldita.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Luego sentir el poder de su enemigo.

Ambos hombres se ponen de pie y observan lo que está pasando.

— Ouch*… Ese golpe si me dolió.

— Así que esto era el plan de Grayfia-san… El sello de la cabra.

— Me hubiera gustado pelear un poco más, pero viendo la situación.

— ¡Vamos Surtr-san!

— ¡Vamos!

Cortándose las venas de sus muñecas para ayudar.

Los demonios del equipo Lucifer fueron sin vacilar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Esos demonios que lancé con gran poder ahora vienen ante mí como si nada les hubiera pasado.

No puede ser… ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

— ¡Sacrificio de sangre!… — Grito ella.

¿Sacrificio de sangre?... E-Espera… ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Ahora que me doy cuenta.

Todos los demonios se abrieron las venas de sus muñecas y las gotas de sangre comienzan a caer una a una a sus pies.

La sangre recorre un camino pintando de rojo mientras dibujaba algo debajo de ellos.

Imposible… Algo esta comenzó a quemar mi cuerpo.

— De nada sirve luchar ahora. — Me grito esa mujer. — Ahora mismo estas en centro del sello diabólico del macho cabrío. Incluso si te liberas ahora del poder de los demonios, ahora mismo es demasiado tarde.

— ¡No me fastidies maldita!... — Grite de ira. — ¿Crees que algo así me va a vencer?

Intento luchar con toda la fuerza que me queda.

Los cinco demonios de poder abrumador comienza a rodearme tomando una posición algo extraña.

La estrella demoniaca de las cinco puntas… ¡El pacto de sangre con el ser de las tinieblas!

No puede ser… ¡Esa técnica! ¡Esa técnica es!...

— Nos hiciste pasar un mal rato a todos. A pesar de que tengas el mismo rostro de nuestro estimado Sekiryuutei, no tengo pena alguna por verte morir ahora.

— Eres fuerte y lo reconozco, pero dejarte vivir es un error… El Inframundo estará a salvo, aun si eso significa morir en el intento.

— El equipo Lucifer te vencerá… Nosotros protegeremos a todos por un nuevo día.

Esos demonios hablan con tanta convicción y con muchas fuerzas en sus palabras a pesar de sentir como su fuerza comienza a caer cada más.

Su sangre comienza a terminar el sello, pero aun así me ven con una mirada tan orgullosa sin miedo a morir.

— Obligarnos a hacer esto… Haha! Luchar hasta las últimas consecuencias… ¡Maldito!

Este lugar quema… Mi cuerpo comienza a quemar más y más por este candente calor, incluso mi cuerpo comienza a expulsar vapor por todos lados.

Y no solo eso… Estoy perdiendo mis cinco sentidos rápidamente por este calor.

Mi brazos… Y mis piernas… ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué lo siento pesado?!

— Es hora de que desaparezcas de una vez por todas.

La mujer grita mientras comienzo a perderla de vista.

No puedo… No puedo… No puedo permitir eso.

Aun si caigo de rodillas… Me niego a perder mi vida por insignificantes demonios como ellos.

¡Me niego hacerlo! ¡Me niego a perder frente a sucios demonios como ellos!

— ¡AHORA!

 **[CAPRICORNIO FOEDUS]**

* * *

.

* * *

 **[CAPRICORNIO FOEDUS]**

El círculo del pacto se había completado.

La sangre de los demonios estaba brillando tan fuerte y quemaban tan ardientemente su cuerpo con aquella sangre.

Un rayo rojo lo comenzó devorar poco a poco hasta llegar a su alma.

Por primera vez en su vida… El ser maligno termino arrodillado ante sus enemigos en una pelea.

Perdiendo el sentido de la vista, sin sentir dolor alguno en todo su cuerpo o si quiera un mínimo pensamiento en cabeza.

Siendo devorado, sin poder defenderse por el resplandor rojo que llegaba a los cielos.

Un resplandor rojo potente comenzó devorar todo a su paso y los cielos sintieron el sentir de la bestia de las tinieblas.

Aquella parte de la ciudad desapareció de la fas de la tierra.

Intentado mandarlo a la oscuridad más profunda… La imagen terrorífica de la cabra de piel oscura y ojos rojos como la sangre lo trago en lo más profundo de ser.

El ser maligno había sido víctima del pacto de Capricornio.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La pelea contra el peor de los males, por fina había llegado a su final.

El equipo Lucifer había vencido aquella dura pelea.

— Ja,ja!... Nunca pensé necesitar ayuda para poder caminar después de un combate.

— Lo mismo digo… Mi orgullo como espadachín ha perdido un poco de brillo.

— No digan tonterías. — Grito el peón de cabello castaño, quien sostenía al débil mago de elegante sonrisa. — Ustedes dos son los que más sufrieron ante ello. No se olviden que han perdido casi toda su sangre para ello.

— Esto será la primera y única que ves que lo haga… Así que provechen mientras este de buen ánimo. — Dijo la torre suprema tras darle un puñetazo en al espadachín orgullo.

Ese golpe lo dejo sin aire, pero no fue nada serio por el cual deberían preocuparse.

Ahora mismo y estando muy debilitados por la pelea.

El alfil el caballero del equipo Lucifer estaba siendo sostenido por la Torre Suprema y el peón más fuerte.

Una visión única y nunca antes vista por nadie.

Y la cual también imposible de recrear por aquellos quienes son conocidos como los demonios más fuerte de inframundo.

— Ha!... — Suspiro la Reina más fuerte. — Lo… Lo logramos.

Una cansada y por primera vez muy herida y mostrando debilidad.

— Eres increíble. — Dijo Souji en alagando a su Reina. — A pesar de estar casi igual en las mismas condiciones… Tú aun sigues de pie como siempre.

El demonio conocido como la aniquilación plateada estaba a su límite y con duras penas con fuerzas para estar de pie, pero con el gran orgullo en su pecho que la caracterizaba de siempre.

Sin duda algo increíble y también algo inesperado de ver.

Para ello… Quienes la conocían de cerca… Ellos podían afirmar que, lo único comparable su gran belleza era su gran determinación y poder.

Algo de admirar incluso para la generación de jóvenes demonios que estaban creciendo junto a ellos

— Debemos irnos ahora…— Dijo un poco cansada la dama de cabello plateado. — Tal vez hayamos vencido… P-Pero no se olviden que aún tenemos una misión que cumplir.

— ¿Estas segura?... — Hablo preocupado Beowulf al verla. — Perdiste mucha sangre y tus heridas son graves.

— Y-Yo estoy bien… Ahora nuestra gente nos necesita más que nunca en esta crisis.

— Pe-Pero…* Arrhgggg!

 **SLASH!***

— ¡Beowulf!...

* * *

 _Hace miles de años… Mi vida había cambiado por completo._

 _Hace tiempo yo fui un chico… Un chico normal que vivía ignorando el mundo que me rodeaba._

 _Ahora, ¿En dónde demonios estoy?_

— _Esta oscuro y mi espíritu esta con temor por ello._

 _¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

" _ **N-No… No moriré**_ _"_

— _¿Qué?..._

 _Una voz… Una voz resonó desde lo más profundo de mí ser._

" _ **N-No… No moriré aquí. No lo haré**_ _."_

— _¿No puede ser?... ¡Eso es!..._

 _Esa oscuridad comenzó a brillar y una vez más sentí un deseo horrible sensación en mi corazón cuando conocido la desesperación._

 _Horrible… Muy espantoso._

" _ **Los Dragones Celestiales han muerto… Tú compañera esta en agonía y tú, ¡Tú solo te aferras a la poca vida que aun te queda!**_ _"_

 _Ese horrible día… Maldición esto volviendo a ver ese horrible día una vez más._

 _Ese ser demoníaco no paraba de sonreír con esa voz tan tenebrosa y penetrante._

 _Con una sensación horrible como ninguna antes._

" _ **Si me deshago de ti… Los únicos cuatro seres que podían hacerme frente desaparecerán de una vez por todas y por fin podré cumplir con mis ambiciones.**_ _"_

" _ **¿Nosotros cuatro?... ¡Maldito! ¡Ni te atrevas ha!...**_ _"_

" _ **Veo que amas mucho a esa hermosa ángel. Soy una persona misericordiosa… ¡Te matare primero para que no la veas sufrir!"**_

" _ **¡Ni se te ocurra hacerlo!"**_

 _Ese día… Ese día… Ese día… Ese día… Ese día…_

 _Por mi… Por mi… Por mi culpa!_

" _ **¿Qué puedes hacer tú en ese estado tan lamentable?... ¡No fastidies y muere de una vez!"**_

" _ **Soy un hombre protegiendo lo que más me importa en la vida. Y aun si tengo que caer en batalla… Moriré gustosamente protegiéndola."**_

" _ **¿Qué?..."**_

 _Esa luz que traicione por mi tonta venganza… La batalla en la cual tuve que reparar un error con mi propia vida._

 _Ese día… Ese maldito día donde todo se destruyó._

" _ **¡Imposible!... ¡¿Por qué tienes esa gran fuerza?!"**_

" _ **Maldito demonio… Te llevare conmigo si es necesario. Si voy a morir, entonces no lo haré solo."**_

 _Deje que mis plegarias alcancen el cielo pero sabía que no serían escuchas por ti, deje que este llanto resuene por las heridas de mi corazón tras saber el error que cometí._

" _ **Bastardo arrogante… ¡Te voy a matar antes de que puedas hacer algo!**_ _"_

 _Deja que mis lágrimas fluyan sin fin y mojen a través del mundo entero suplicando un pequeño milagro._

 _Si te llego a perder. Mi corazón caerá en la profunda oscuridad._

" _ **¡Técnica Prohibida!... ¡[EJECUCIÓN DE LOS MILAGROS]!**_ _"_

 _La luz que te salvo y la que me condeno._

 _Chiai… No moriré… Te prometo que no moriré._

* * *

 _ **SLASH!**_

Una luz sagrada salió de la nada y atravesó el pecho de Beowulf.

Nadie espero algo como eso… Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla.

— ¡Beowulf! — Grite al no poder creerlo.

Mi compañero… Mi compañero ahora había caído y vomitada sangre de sus labios mientras intentaba respirar.

— ¡I-Imposible!... ¡¿Por qué cosa fue?!...

— ¡Maldito!... ¡Ese maldito aún sigue con vida!

La voz furiosa de Surtr grita al ver al frente del campo de batalla.

Era imposible… ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡No es posible!

— ¡Me las pagaras!

— ¡Surtr!

Delante de nosotros lo impensable se hizo realidad.

Surtr se lanzó sin pensarlo por la cólera de ver a su compañero herido y agonizante.

Un figura oscura comenzó a brillar con gran fuerza cadente en todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la ciudad en ruinas.

No puede ser cierto… Esto tiene que ser una simple ilusión.

— ¡DAHHHHHHHHHH!

 **POOOOMMMM! POOOOMMMM! POOOMMMM!**

Surtr comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus puños chocan contra el cuerpo y rostro de la figura de gran pureza. El poder de esos golpes provoco que la tierra comenzara a partirse y las ondas de poder fueran muy violentas.

— ¡Muere! ¡Muere! — Grito él al golpearlo una y otra vez.

— ¡Lárgate de ahí, Surtr!

Grite diciéndole que se fuera, pero era inútil… Ese idiota estaba furioso como para escucharme.

El seguía golpeando a su enemigo sin que este hiciera algo para defenderse, y eso fue lo aterrador.

A pesar de esta algo débil… Los puños de Surtr son capaces de rompes incluso el acero y destruirlo todo de un movimiento.

Pero… Pero a él… A ese ser maligno.

— ¡Dah!...

 **POOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Detuvo… Detuvo su puño con un solo dedo.

—…TKS*

— Gwha-Gwhahahahaha!

Una risa espeluznante invadió nuestros oídos al oírlo e hizo temblar mi cuerpo de una forma horrible que nunca antes había sentido.

Una sensación horrible… Fría y espeluznante.

Mi cuerpo… Mi cuerpo entero…

— …

¿Acaso… Acaso esto es miedo?

— Basura. — Dijo de forma escalofriantemente nuestro enemigo. —…Te enseñare la verdadera fuerza del hombre de los milagros.

— ¿Q-Qué?...

Es-Espera… ¿Qué cosa fue lo último que dijo?...

— Te romperé los huesos.

— ¡Surtr!

Nosotros gritamos al ver lo que no podíamos evitar.

El ser maligno apretó su puño y de este se cubrió una gran ráfaga de aire parecida a un tornado.

Dando un salto para poder alcanzar el pecho de Surtr.

 **POOOMMM! BREAKER!**

De una solo golpe… De un solo puñetazo.

— Graahhh!

De un solo puñetazo destrozo todos los huesos de la Torre Suprema, pero no… No todo eso había acabado ahí.

Aquel puñetazo había provocado un temblor poderoso e hizo que la tierra por fin se abriera en dos de una vez.

Algunos edificios fueron tragados y las placas terrenales comenzaran a moverse todo a su paso creando grandes abismos oscuros sin fondo.

— ¡Surtr!

El cuerpo de nuestra torre comenzó a caer en el abismo que se había creado por culpa de él.

Esto… Esto no puede ser…

Primero Beowulf y ahora Surtr…

— M-Maldito. — Dijo horrorizado por primera vez MagGreggor. — …¿Por qué aún sigue con vida?...

— Usamos todo nuestro poder y fuimos más allá nuestros límites, pero todo… ¿Acaso esto es nuestro fin? — Dijo resignado al sentir la desesperación en su corazón.

Nosotros somos el equipo Lucifer… Somos el orgullo del Rey Demonio, Lucifer.

Nosotros no podemos perder ante nadie… No podemos aceptar esto, no podemos aceptar esto como si fuera una broma cruel del destino.

Nosotros…

— ¡Malditos!... ¡Ahora sentirán el peor de los infiernos!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

— ¿Imposible?... ¿Acaso eso es?...

No tan lejos del lugar de la batalla.

Una mujer de vestimenta peculiar, con coletas recogiendo su largo cabello oscuro y sosteniendo un bastón mágico muy infantil.

— Algo me está dando una mala sensación.

A pesar de ser conocida como la Reina del frío… La poderosa Reina Demonio, Leviathan, sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al pensar lo peor.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **POOOMMM! POOOMMM! POOOMMM!**

Duros y muy violentos golpes eran lanzados una y otra, y otra, y otra, y otra vez sin piedad.

Esos puños sagrados comenzaron a pintarse de rojo por la gran crueldad de su adversario.

Los caídos en batalla no podían hacer nada por ella.

Sin importarle nada… Sin importarle si quiera que aquella mujer pueda pelear o defenderse.

— ¡Levántate maldita sea!... ¿Dónde está la fuerza que tanto presumías?

— Tsk… Grrrk¨*

Gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al suelo por cada golpe que recibía.

Sus puños comenzaron a golpearla muchas veces si quiera antes de caer. Su bello rostro ahora estaba totalmente ensangrentado y era horrible si quiera el poder imaginarlo.

— ¡Maldita seas mujer! — Grito el ser maligno mientras disfrutaba torturándola. — ¡Por culpa de ustedes he vuelto a recordar aquella oscuridad!... ¡Ese terror!... ¡Ese maldito miedo no será nada comparado ahora al infierno que te voy hacer pasar!...

El no paraba… Sus golpes ahora iban a mayor velocidad y con más furia que antes.

— La sangre que derrame por su culpa no será perdonada tan fácilmente… ¡Maldita! ¡Esto apenas es el comienzo!

 **POOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

Un golpe de lleno de odio por fin la derrumba al suelo.

Ella cae de rostro contra el suelo y su sangre comienza a pintar el mismo como si fuera una alfombra de rosas rojas.

Era horrible.

— ¡Miserable! …Prometo que morirás de la forma más horrible posible… Incluso muerta, haré que te acuerdes mi por toda la eternidad…

Los ojos de la maldad brillaron intensamente ante la última del equipo lucifer.

Todos quienes se enfrentaron contra a él, ahora mismo estaba completamente derrotados y de forma agonizante.

El peor de los males había ganado la batalla.

La sangre seguía derramándose del cuerpo de la reina más fuerte… Su cuerpo lastimado intento moverse, intento levantar su rostro una vez más mientras sentido un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Ella intento con todas sus fuerzas levantarse, a pesar de que sus brazos parecían partirse a la mitad por lo adolorida que estaba.

Debilitada y con una gran dolor en todo su cuerpo.

 **Rgrrww! Rgrrww!**

El sonido de la tierra raspándose.

— Ni se te ocurra…— Dijo sonriente mientras habla con una voz tenebrosa.

Ni la piedad ni la misericordia se habían perdido para siempre dentro de su corazón.

Lo único que había era mucha maldad y odio a todo lo que lo rodeaba.

Aquella guerrera de ímpetu y gran fortaleza ahora no podía hacer nada para pelear. Intento levantarse, pero su cabeza fue pisada violentamente para que besara el suelo de forma humillante.

El simplemente puso su pie en ella y comenzó a aplastarla mientras limpiaba la suela de sus pies en ella como si fuera parte de la basura.

— Ghahahahaha! — Río gloriosamente la maldad sangrada.

Uno de los seres más peligrosos del mundo está completamente libre y con deseos eliminar todo a su paso.

El hombre de los milagros está completamente lleno de poder y había declarado a todo el Inframundo su enemigo mortal.

El inframundo estaba perdido… Absolutamente perdido.

Las manos que una vez pelearon por la justicia y la verdad… Ahora se iban a manchar con mucha sangre por un deseo oscuro de maldad.

— ¡Muere!

Queriendo cortarle la cabeza a su enemiga como primera víctima.

La mano del chico de ojos rojos furioso se lanzó contra el cuello de la misma, y a tan pocos centímetros de tocar el cuello de ella.

 _ **FUUUSSSSS**_

— ¿…A-Ah?

En ese momento.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Un sentir helado recorrió su cuerpo.

Su mano se había detenido al sentir aquella nueva presencia que estaba muy cerca de él.

—… ¿Quién es? — Dijo tranquilamente el peor de los villanos sin siquiera verla directamente.

El suelo comenzó a congelarse y el aire empezó a emitir una esencia helada muy espantosa.

Un poder demoniaco abrumando daba paso tras paso mientras miraba todo a su alrededor con un brillo muy oscuro.

Mostrando su gran presencia al igual que su poder.

— Déjala en paz.

Una mujer con apariencia de adolescente sujetando su cabello oscuro con dos coletas gemelas, vistiendo un traje llamativo y varita mágica, pero con un rostro muy frío como nunca antes visto.

No había duda alguna. Quien había llegado ahora para enfrentarlo era nadie más que uno de los cuatro reyes demonios del inframundo. La mujer que llevaba con gran orgullo el título del Leviathan en su nombre.

La Reina Demonio del frío… La Poderosa Leviathan, Serafall.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La Reina demonio había apareció ante él…Pero…

— Ghaha!... ¿Un demonio dándome ordenes?... Pero que engreída eres miserable.

El ser maligno ni se inmuto y solo sonrió de manera iracunda al no sentir absolutamente nada por causa de ella.

Dejo a un lado a la mujer de cabello plateado por un segundo y se dio media vuelta para enseñar aquel rostro que tanto temor causo.

— ¿…Q-Qué?... ¡No puede ser!... ¡Tú!...

— Oye, ¿Acaso viste a un fantasma?... — Hablo de forma burlona el ser maligno. —…Pareces que conoces a mi otro, pero de una vez te aclaró que yo no soy Hyoudo Issei.

Aquella declaración impacto de gran medida a la reina mágica, la cual en ese momento se preguntó el significado de lo que estaba pasando.

Su quería amiga y alguna vez rival por el puesto de Reina demonio estaba agonizando a los pies de aquel ser con el rostro de ese chico.

Se supone que Hyoudo Issei murió, pero ahora estaba viendo una imagen sonriente de él ahora.

No había palabras para expresar todo ese sentimiento en una sola frase, y tampoco tenía idea de cómo tratar lo que estaba viendo sin perder ante sus emociones como siempre.

No… Esto no era algo común y corriente… Y ella lo sabía muy bien.

—… ¿P-Por qué? — Dijo ella al sentir por primera vez aquella horrible sensación. —… ¿Por qué siento un gran maldad horrible en sus ojos?...

Solo podía apretar fuertemente su varita debido al nuevo sentimiento que estaba invadiendo su cuerpo al verlo.

Horrible… Oscura… Y una sensación espeluznante daba aquel ser con el rostro del Sekiryuutei.

— Gwhaha!... — Rio con una voz llena de maldad. — ¿Te quieres enfrentar a mí?... Pues si ese es el caso.

 **FUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSS!**

Vientos iracundo se desprendieron de todo su cuerpo y una vez más hizo temblar a todo lo que estaba su alrededor.

Su inmenso poder se hizo presente, pero en esta ocasión desato todo sin restricción alguna.

El ser maligno con sonrisa diabólica no se iba a contener esta vez. Su aura sagrada ahora estaba en su máximo esplendor.

La Reina demonio lo vio y simplemente no lo pude creer eso.

— ¡I-Imposible! — Refuto ella al no poder creer lo que estaba viendo. — ¡Así que el aura sagrada que sentí hace un momento!...

Intentado cubrir por aquella luz divina… La Reina demonio no pudo entender aquel acto tan anormal.

Ese ser era tenía una esencia maligna, pero su luz brillaba como la de una persona pura de noble corazón que no ha cometido pecado alguno en su vida.

— Así es. — Le confirmo su enemigo. — Soy el peor enemigo que pueda tener un demonio. Después de matarte… ¡Todo morirán!

— ¡No pienso permitir eso!... — Grito y se puso en posición de pelea.

— ¡Tú no me lo vas a impedir miserable!... ¡Ningún demonio puede impedirme nada! ¡A todos los mataré sin excepción alguna!... ¡Y LA PRIMERA EN MORIR SERAS TÚ!...

— ¡A-A-Aguarda!

— ¿Q-Qué?...

Una débil voz lo detuvo.

Un inesperado acto detuvo una nueva pelea.

Tanto la Reina Demonio y el ser maligno voltearon a ver a la dueña de aquella débil voz.

— Ha~ Ha~ Ha~ Ha~

Mostrando un jadeo realmente doloroso… De su cuerpo cayendo gotas de sangre al suelo y con todo cuerpo herido por los ataques recibidos por culpa su enemigo.

— ¡Grayfia! — Grito la Serrafla Leviathan al ver a su amiga.

Aquella mujer de cabello plateado se puso de pie nuevamente y con una mirada muy llena de decisión, a pesar de que todo había acabado para ella, eso no dejo que el brillo de sus ojos se apagara con nada.

— Miserable…— Respondió el ser maligno al verla. — A pesar de todo… ¿Aun te puedes poner de pie otra vez?...

— …

Ella no le contesto rápidamente.

Estaba respirando con gran dificultad, pero aun así… Ella, con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía y pareciendo como si fuera un milagro.

Ella da un paso adelante mostrando una vez más que ella no le tiene miedo.

— T-Tú… T-Tú eres mi o-oponente.

Fueron sus valientes palabras.

Palabras que por primera vez provocaron en el chico de ojos rojos gran impacto.

— ¿Mhmm? — Que un poco impactado.

La Reina del equipo Lucifer camino poco a poco mientras no perdía de vista a su más grande enemigo,

Ella no se iba a quedar en silencio, y a pesar de su débil voz.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de sus heridos labios…

—…M-Mi deber es proteger al inframundo…— Dijo muy débilmente ella mientras mostraba un gran espíritu. —…S-Soy la orgullosa reina del equipo Lucifer… Y-Yo… Y-Yo no poder perder… No contra alguien como tú… No contra alguien con un corazón tan sucio.

—…— Él solo la miro.

Los ojos del ser maligno se abrieron al oír eso.

La mujer jadeaba con gran dolor, pero aun así ella seguía. Su gran espíritu la impulsaba a seguir pasara lo que pasar ante la adversidad.

Pasó a paso…

— M-Me niego a caer… Yo-Yo…

— Eres realmente molesta.

En ese momento.

Las manos del ser maligno se llenaron de luz y con tan solo un simple suspiro de amargura.

 **SLASH!**

Muchas lanzas de luz atraviesan el cuerpo de la Reina más poderosa.

— …

En ambas piernas y brazos, desde el estómago y perforando su pecho con una crudeza increíble.

El ser maligno le da el golpe de gracia a su enemiga quien, hasta las últimas consecuencias, se negó a perder como él.

El cuerpo de la Aniquilación plateada estaba horriblemente perforado por aquellas lanzas de luz.

Cayendo de rodillas y vomitando sangre por el horrible dolor de la luz.

— ¡GRAYFIA!

El grito de horro de Serafall es clara señal de lo que estaba pasando ahora era la peor de las desgracias.

Rápidamente fue a auxiliar a su querida amiga entre lágrimas.

Recogiendo su cuerpo machando con su propia sangre, mientras observaba la agonía de esta por respirar.

— R-Resiste… R-Resiste… Por favor. — Dijo en desesperanza Serafall. — ¡…Recuerda que Millicas te espera en casa! ¡N-No puede abandonar a tu hijo ahora!

— ¿Hijo?... Así que esa vulgar demonio era una madre. — Hablo fríamente el chico de cabello castaño mientras sonreía.

— ¿T-Tú? — Miro feroz mente Serafall.

— Nunca pensé eso, pero no importa en lo absoluto… Maldita, seré algo compasivo… Después de matarte, iré y matare a tu hijo también para que sufran juntos, incluso en la misma muerte…

— ¡Desgraciado!... ¡E-Eso nunca te lo permitiré!

— Ghwahaha!... ¿Q-Qué no me lo permitirás? — Respondió el ser maligno listo para matar. — Eso me dijeron estos idiotas y mira como quedaron todos ellos… ¿Crees que alguien como tú podrán contra mí?... Basura… ¡NO TENDRÉ PIEDAD CONTIGO TAMPOCO! ¡PREPARATE PARA MORIR TAMBIÉN!

A punto de iniciar una batalla.

El hombre de los milagros estaba alistando su gran poder sagrado para matar.

Serafall Leviathan, llenada de ira no se iba a contener contra él, pero aun así eso no era suficiente para luchar contra el peor de los males.

El ser maligno estaba usando un total del 35% de su máximo poder… Poder el cual ya era más que suficiente derrotar a un Super Demonio.

Durante la anterior batalla… Su cuerpo de dragón comenzó a sentir la fuerza de aquellos viejos días y gracias a esos demonios, ese poder poco a poco estaba volviendo a su plenitud gracias al combate que tuvo.

Era inevitable… Ese su gran ventaja.

Serafall Leviathan era poderosa, pero así ella no era rival para el legendario hombres de los milagros.

El único hombre que ha peleado de igual a igual con el mismo Dragón Emperador Rojo hace mil años.

Y a pesar de no estar en la plenitud de su poder… El poder debilitado que tenía era más suficiente para luchar.

Él no se iba a detener con nada… Él estaba listo para matar.

Lo único que podía detener aquella batalla ahora…

— ¡GRRUUUAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

— ¿Q-Qué?

Un rugido poderoso resonó en todo el inframundo. No era un rugido cualquiera, tampoco era algo tan simple como para detener con gran fuerza al más poderoso de los siervos de Dios.

No… No era algo simple.

— Que poderoso…— No pudo ignorarlo. — Ese rugido… Ese temible y devastador rugido no puede ser sino de… ¡Pero qué demonio pasa!

Volteando a ver de dónde venía ese desgarrador rugido bestial.

Los cielos del inframundo comenzaron a partirse por un poder descomunal.

Una enorme entrada dimensional apareció trayendo consigo a una figura roja inconfundible.

Al verlo de lejos… El hombre de los milagros sintió un escalofrió.

Lo que estaba volando por los cielos del inframundo no era nada más que…

— GRAN ROJO.

Con una voz muy grave lo había dicho todo.

Uno de los dos dioses dragones y también… Uno de las 3 bestias más poderosas del mundo.

El dragón domina los sueños y que dará el fin en el apocalipsis.

— G-Gran rojo… ¿P-Pero qué demonios hace en este lugar?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **PARTE 04 – [EL LEGENDARIO HOMBRE DE LOS MILAGROS]**

.

.

.

 **BOOOMMM! BOOOMMM! BOOOMMM!**

Rayos de rojo muy puro… Armadura carmesí brillante como la misma sangre hasta el máximo.

Un rugido de la más poderosa bestia jamás vista.

Un cielo siendo el campo de batalla contra el quien provoco el caos.

— Vas a ver… ¡Ahora te voy hacer pagar por todo lo que has hecho!

 _ **BOOST!... BOOST!... BOOST! BOOST!... BOOST!... BOOST!... BOOST!... BOOST!... BOOST!... BOOST!... BOOST!...**_

Aquella gema brillando hasta el límite de su poder.

Cargando en sus hombros los sueños esperanzas de los niños quienes venían buscando a su héroe.

Brillando con un color rojo de esperanza.

No había duda… Él había regresado… El Sekiryuutei.

— La energía brindado por Buchou resulto. Ahora su armadura brilla con una candente llama carmesí.

— Algo pervertido, pero…

— ¡Estoy feliz de que este de vuelta!

Una batalla contra el líder de los terroristas.

El Sekiryuutei había regresado de la muerte y con mucho más ímpetu que antes.

Su armadura tomo un brillo carmesí al liberar a su Reina Verdadera para el combate.

— No creo que eso sea lo mejor que tienes… Vamos se Hyoudo Issei.

Cao-Cao… Descendiente del legendario héroe con su mismo nombre, líder del grupo de la facción de los héroes y sobretodo, dueño del arma más poderosa creada por las manos de Dios.

La única y la original lanza de Longinus… LA VERDADERA LONGINUS.

— ¡Rayos!... ¡Esa arma sí que es peligrosa!

Hyoudo Issei sintió que no iba a ser fácil enfrentarse a un enemigo así, después de todo aquel chico llamado Cao-Cao logro tener una pelea igualdad con Azazel.

El ser humano denominado héroe comenzó a contratacar usando los poderes de su Longinus.

Una de las siete habilidades que hacia brillar uno de los tambores flotantes a su alrededor.

Rayos salieron a una velocidad divina.

El Sekiyuutei a duras penas pudo esquivar dichos ataques de su enemigo. Aquellos rayos eran tan fuertes que algunos edificios terminaron hechos polvo con tal impacto.

No había duda alguna… Esta pelea estaba muy igualada.

— Necesito acercarme a él… Sea como sea necesito acercarme a él.

— [Vas a tener que esperar el momento adecuado para la recargar… Cuando llegue el momento lo golpeas sin piedad.]

— Ya lo sé…

La pelea comenzó a ser más destructiva por cada minuto que pasaba.

Cao-Cao era un maestro a comparación de un novato que apenas tenía poco meses de que se convirtió en demonio, pero a pesar de que eso pudiera parecer un gran desventaja… Al final solo era una mala forma de esconder la verdadera realidad.

Mientras que Hyoudo Issei, quien ahora tiene carne y sangre del dios de los dragones y la bendición del dragon del infinito… Cao-Cao tenía el cuerpo de un ser humano.

Durante toda la pelea ese factor era clave para la victoria del Sekiryuutei.

Cao-Cao no dejaba que Hyoudo Issei se acercase a él sin importa que. Un solo golpe del Sekiryuutei era más que suficiente para dejarlo fuera de combate, y esa era su mayor debilidad.

— Así que este el poder del Dragón Emperador Rojo… Si es así entonces…

 **BURRIN! BURRIN! BURRINN!**

Algo muy extraño comenzó a ocurrir.

De las manos de Cao-Cao… Su arma… Su poderosa lanza comenzó a emitir un ruido y a brillar de forma descontrolada.

Pero no… Eso no era todo lo extraño que estaba pasando ahora mismo.

— [Se distrajo… Es tu oportunidad socio.]

— ¡Muy bien!... Es del…

 **SLASH!**

Un rayo de luz muy potente salió de la nada y este…

— …¡I….ISSEI!

— Gargggggggggggggggggh!

Un rayo de luz atravesó el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei. Destruyendo toda su armadura de golpe y dejándolo con un agujero en el estómago.

— [¡SOCIOOOOOOOOOO!]

El grito del Dragón Emperador Rojo era más que prueba suficiente de que algo muy malo paso.

El cuerpo Hyoudo Issei comenzó a caer mientras un gran dolor comenzó a invadir su cuerpo.

Por reacción propia… Rias Gremory fue a socórrelo y ayudarlo.

El resto del equipo Gremory se desesperó al sentir el gran peligro que se avecinaba.

— Mi lanza… ¿Por qué comenzó a brillar de forma tan alocada?

Por su lado Cao-Cao no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Su Longinus comenzó a actuar de froma muy rara, era como si la propia lanza quisiera tener vida propia y liberarse de sus manos de manera desperada.

— I-Ise… — Dijo Rias con una voz desgarradora.

— N-No… No llores…

El Sekiryuutei intento aguantar el horrible dolor provocado por la luz, pero ni aun así pudo si quiera ponerse de pie otra vez.

Llegando a su lado intentado curarlo… Asia usa su poder para calmar y curar aquellas horribles heridas.

— No puede ser. — Dijo Vali al no entender que cosa. — Ese ataque… ¿Acaso era poder sagrado?

— [Esto me está dando una mala señal… Incluso mi alma siente un horrible escalofrió por esto]

— Que tú me digas eso…

Incluso los rivales del Sekiryuutei no lograron comprenderlo, pero sintieron que no era nada bueno.

Los del equipo Gremory se preocuparon tanto por su recién revivido Sekiryuutei que, en ese momento tan crucial se olvidaron por completo del combate.

O incluso en algo mucho peor que no tenían porque olvidar.

Ya que…

— Vaya… Vaya… Así ese desagradable olor a demonio eran de ustedes.

— Esa voz… ¡Imposible!

Parado sobre escombros de la ciudad y con su mano guardando su poder sagrado.

Una figura con brillo divino apareció sorprendido a todo el mundo.

Vistiendo una larga capa oscura y mostrando aquellos desafiantes ojos rojos como el peor de los villanos.

La figura más temida por el equipo gremory y a la vez…

— M-Maldito… — Grito Hyoudo Issei al ver la peor de sus pesadillas.

— Imposible… O-Onisi-sama te encerró en lo más profundo del infierno, ¿Cómo es que?...

— ¡Cállate maldita!

La voz furiosa del mal sagrado provoco una imponencia en todo lugar.

Incluso ele quipo Gremory sintió su ira con tan solo dos palabras… Él no les iba a perdonar… Él no iba a darlos ir.

Y aun machando con su propia sangre y herido por la batalla anterior.

El apretó su puño mientras los vientos se juntaban en la palma de sus manos y miraron con gran odio mientras su aura emitía pequeños relámpagos de poder.

Su mirada fija a su otro yo.

— Miserable. — Hablo mientras apretaba los dientes con furia. — ¿Qué demonio?... ¿Qué demonios fue lo que le hiciste a mi cuerpo?... ¿Por qué mi cuerpo emite un esencia igual al del Gran Rojo?

La resolución de definitiva esta por empezar.

El hombre de los milagros no iba a perdonar nada… Absolutamente nada.

* * *

 **NOTA:** Muchas gracias por leer el capítulo.

Sé que me he demorado escribiendo este capítulo más de la cuenta, pero gracias al cielo que ya estamos casi a la mitad de esta historia y eso me da alegría.

Como se puede observar… La Dulce Venganza no es muy diferente a la antigua pelea que tuvo el Issei S en la primera versión, pero si tiene otra forma de inicio.

Este Issei S es más maligno y de esa forma era como lo quería mostrar en primer lugar.

Otra cosa que quiero comentar es que el final de esta parte la voy a subir en capitulo corto (No más de 3000 palabras), esto es debido a que no quedaría bien si lo junto todo en un solo capitulo, por eso mismo lo voy a escribir ni bien termine esto.

Lo que viene es algo impactante a nivel de historia y tiene que ver mucho con la Lanza de Longinus y la decisión final del Issei S.

El capítulo extra sería " **Sálvenlo, por favor** ", y el capítulo tercero propiamente dicho sería " **Enemigo del mundo** ".

Espero que le haya gusto el capitulo y un saludo especial a mi amigo el Brayan :v /

También un saludo para Erendir… (Como ya termino esto, al fin podré leer lo que me pediste... Pesado :v).

Espero terminar pronto… Hasta luego.

 ** _PD: Para aquellos que un me manden mensaje para leer sus ideas o fics. Les recomiendo que no lo hagan, al menos no por un tiempo._**

 ** _Esto lo digo porque no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy en el último año de universidad y por ese motivo, posiblemente, también no publique seguido._**

 ** _También a aquellos que me mande sus fics, si tiene crossover, si tiene a un Issei Gary stu u otra personaje así, si tiene traición en ello, historias de sexo sin sentido, o el peor de todos un harem grande sin motivo alguno… ¡NO LO VOY A LEER! ¡No me gustan ese tipo de Fics! :V_**

 ** _Ya avise!.._**

Ahora si…. Hasta luego :V /


	3. ¿Un milagro?

**Espero que les guste la otra parte del capitulo.**

 **Acá termina y empieza el verdadero final.**

 **Sin más... Gracias por leer.**

 **PD:** El Inmoral no participo en el presente capitulo :v /

* * *

— **[LA DULCE VENZAGA] —**

 **Parte extra**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El inframundo… Todos aquellos que ahora estaban parados en el suelo de aquel lugar demoníaco estaban totalmente condenados.

Sean amigos o enemigos.

Sean los jóvenes demonios luchando y dando sus vidas por un futuro mejor.

Sean los terroristas que vinieron a destruir todo y a eliminar de manera indiscriminada.

Sea quien sea… Eso no tenía nada que ver para él.

— […*]

— Yo también lo sentí… Una esencia horriblemente maligna, pero a la vez muy triste.

— [¡…!]

— Lo sé… Ya sé de quién se trata.

Volando cerca de ellos.

Los dioses dragones hablaron tras reconocer aquel poder sagrado que dio un paso adelante.

Un ser que alguna vez fue sinónimo de justicia y bondad, con un alma tan digna y sobretodo valiente… Ahora mismo parecía la mismísima encarnación de la maldad más pura.

— […]

— Miraculum Hominis…— Dijo su nombre Ophis. — ¿Por qué tú corazón llora de esa manera?

Con aquella pregunta que inquieto hasta el mismo dios de los dragones.

El dragón Infinito, Ophis… Ya supo lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 **PARTE CERO – [La carga más triste del mundo]**

Todo iba terminar de una vez por todas.

La mano bañada con el poder sagrada más puro del mundo no iba a esperar ni un segundo más por un simple respuesta.

Ya estaba al límite de su paciencia y en cualquier momento él…

— Que gran poder… ¡E-ese… Ese poder es 20 veces mayor a lo que tenía antes!

— ¿P-Por qué?... ¿P-Por qué ahora aparece ante nosotros y de esta manera?

— Gya-kun... No tengas miedo.

— Ahora que hemos recuperado a Ise-kun a nuestro lado… ¿Acaso eso significa qué?...

— ¡No, ni lo digas en broma!... — Reclamo Akeno con gran ímpetu. — Nosotros hemos superado pruebas y grandes obstáculos para llegar hasta donde estamos. Si dejamos que algo así nos quite las ganas de seguir avanzado…

— No… Ninguno de ustedes peleara.

— ¡ISE!

La voz adolorida, pero recuperada del Sekiryuutei se pone de pie una vez más.

Estando al lado de dos de las chicas más importantes en su vida y mirando al grupo asustado ante el peor de las adversidades.

— G-Gracias Asia…— Dijo Ise antes de cualquier cosa. — Chicos… No se metan en esto… E-El viene tras de mí.

— ¡Ise!

La herida producida por su peor enemigo no iba a ser suficiente para detenerlo.

Había regresado de la muerte gracias a sus buenos compañeros y aliados. El tal vez no lo vio, pero sabía que muchos sufrieron cuando pensaron en su muerte.

Los sueños de los niños y el deseo de sus seres queridos era más que suficiente para hacerle frente.

El sacrificio deus compañero y de los demás no iba a ser en vano y quería responder a esos sentimientos sin temor.

— No… No te podemos dejar… No cuando has vuelto a nosotros una vez más. — Dijo muy triste Akeno intentando impedirlo.

— L-Lo siento… Lamento provocar ese dolor en tu corazón. — Le dijo cálidamente el Sekiryuutie. — Pero no puedo… Si doy un paso atrás, jamás me lo perdonaría.

— P-Pero…

— Bien dicho.

En ese momento y sintiendo un respeto por su rival.

— V-Vali…. ¿T-Tú?

— No soy partidario de ser un héroe, pero…

Mirando de una vez por todas al peor de los enemigos. La sonrisa de Vali crece sin dudar alguna.

A diferencia de los demás… Vali simplemente sintió un gran poder… Un inmenso poder que hacía que su cuerpo se emocionara como nunca.

— Abilon sintió un horrible presentimiento al sentir a ese ser. Puede que tenga tu rostro, pero la sensación es muy diferente a cuando tú y yo peleamos... Es temible.

Incluso él lo había admitido sin dudar, pero aun así.

— Yo seré quien te derrote en nuestra pelea final… — Dijo su eterno rival con gran determinación. — Pero para ello… Dejame darte una mano.

— V…Vali…

Sin dejar de ver al enemigo.

Vali extendió su ayudo sin dudar. Ni siquiera le pidió pelear juntos, pero aun así fue iniciativa del orgullo dragón blanco el pelear juntos.

Eso… Eso fue algo que nadie esperaba oír de los labios de Vali.

 **FLINNN!**

Vientos alocados aparecieron.

— Rayos. — Dijo Ise al ver que el enemigo comenzó acercarse. — Esto será muy difícil.

Acercándose de un gran salto.

La figura oscura con su mismo rostro se acercó.

Mirándolos fijamente con aquellos ojos rojos y con un rostro completamente serio.

La confrontación más temida por el grupo gremory por fin sucedió.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se tenía un gran frío recorriendo su cuerpo.

— Miserable. — Hablo nuevamente el ser maligno. — Mi cuerpo… ¿Por qué mi cuerpo emite el poder del Gran Rojo?

Fue directo y claro… No tenía otra que decir más lo que su corazón le preguntaba.

Hyoudo Issei, el Sekiryuutei simplemente lo miro de igual manera mientras se ponía a la defensiva.

A pesar de algo iba a pasar… El continúo mostrándole que iba a pelear.

— Que te importa.

— Grk*

Esas tres únicas palabras eran las únicas respuestas que iba a darle a su otro yo.

Todos lo miraron y sintieron que eso era el inicio de algo muy pero muy malo.

— Miserable. — Se mordió los labios con furia su yo de corazón maligno. — …Te atreviste a usurpar mi nombre y mi cuerpo… Te atreviste a vender mi alma a una sucia demonio y ahora… ¡También fuiste capaz de hacerle algo más!... ¡Maldito! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI CUERPO?!

 **FLINN! FLINN! FLINN!**

Los vientos comenzaron a volverse cada vez más poderosos.

Las ráfagas de aire salieron de forma violenta destruyéndolo todo a su paso por su gran ira.

Claramente… El provocarlo no fue buena idea.

— Increíble. — Dijo Vali asombrado. — Ese poder debería ser suficiente para superar con facilidad a los 4 Reyes Demonios juntos.

— ¡O-Oye, eso no es algo por el cual debas sonreír de esa forma! ¡Esto temible y horrible!...

— Ya deberías saber mi deseo por superar a los más fuertes del mundo… Este sujeto es poderoso y eso me alegra en cierta forma.

Los portadores tenían sentimientos distintos en aquel momento.

El ser maligno solo mostró su poder para comenzar de una vez por todas la pelea.

Ambos sabían que su enemigo iba a atacarlos en cualquier momento y por ello ambos se vistieron nuevamente con sus armaduras.

Ambos habían despertado el Balance Breaker.

— Demonios asquerosos. — Dijo ya muy furioso. — Esta… ¡Esta será la última vez que seguirán con vida!...

Él no les iba a perdonar la vida… Él los iba a matar a todos sin piedad.

Sus puños estaban siendo apretados con mucha fuerza. El piso incluso se partió con su increíble presencia y su grandiosa aura era igual de tremenda como su fuerza.

Así era él… El enemigo más grande que tuvo el Equipo Gremory… O mejor dicho… el más grande enemigo que tuvo el chico llamado Hyoudo Issei.

— Se acerca.

— Prepárate.

Ambos estaban listos para pelear contra él.

La brecha comenzó a ser más cortar entre ambos… Y cuando la pelea iba a comenzar con la furia del hombre de los milagros.

— ¿Acaso se han olvidado de mí?

— ¿Ahh…?

— ¿Q-ué?

Interviniendo de forma inesperada y muy sorpresiva.

Un monto de lanzas volaron a toda velocidad.

Aquellas lanzas se plantaron y cerraron en forma de prisión al ser maligno sin dificultad alguna.

Un sello mágico lo encerró ahora en una bola mágica dorada muy poderosa.

— ¡M-Maldito, tú!... — Dijo Hyoudo Issei al ver a otro de sus problemas.

El líder de la facción de los héroes había llegado al campo de batalla sin invitación alguna para unirse a la pelea.

— Cao-Cao.

— ¿Por qué él?...

El equipo Gremory también estaba algo confuso ante ello.

— Si hay un ser anormal así de poderoso, ¿Realmente pensaron que me iba a quedar viendo? — Hablo Cao-Cao sonriendo.

— Magia de tipo sello… ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

— Nada en especial mi estimado Dragón Blanco… Solo no me gusta provocar mucho destrozo.

— ¿T-Tú… Qué es lo que?...

Sin poder terminar su pregunta.

El portador de la Verdadera Longinus alzo su lanza en señal de no tener duda en atacar.

Al ver eso… Todo el mundo se percató ahora que estaba usando los poderes especiales de la lanza.

Brillando una de las esferas tan ferozmente... Cao-Cao entonces libera uno de los siete tesoros.

 **[** **Balinayaka Ratana** **]**

La habilidad más poderosa y destructivas de la lanza.

— Desaparece.

La bola dorada comenzó a brillar internamente de ella una luz poderosa comenzó emerger de forma bestial.

El ataque destructivo que iba a usar contra el Sekiryuutei.

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Un poder increíble fue usado en ese momento.

Aquella parte del inframundo desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

— Vaya… Así si funciono después de todo.

Cao-Cao admirado vio cómo su poder había causado tal destrucción y sonrió ante ello.

A pesar de haber usado su técnica más poderosa de los siete tesoros… Aquella lanza brillaba con un resplandor divino sin igual, un brillo que no tenía antes y que justamente ahora.

— ¡Cao-Cao, maldito!... ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? — Le reclamo Hyoudo Issei furioso al ver como destruyo todo a su paso.

— Oh, Sekiryuutei… — Hablo con alegría a su enemigo. — Parece pálido… ¿Acaso el nuevo poder de mi lanza te ha sorprendido?

— ¿Q-Qué?

— Como dije… Ahora mismo no soy el mismo de antes y eso es algo terrible para ti.

La voz de Cao-Cao sonaba más confinada que nunca.

Algo estaba pasando y tuvo que ser el mismo Cao-Cao el encargo en explicarlo.

— Mi lanza. — Le mostró nuevamente su arma. — Mi lanza brilla como las mismas estrellas del universo… Su verdadero poder ha despertado justo ahora y prueba de ellos fue el cómo mate a ese ser maligno.

— ¿Q-Que dices?... ¡E-Espera un momento!...

— Nunca tuve la intención de ayudarte en primer lugar, yo solo quería probar mi nuevo poder ahora y nada más.

Las intenciones de Cao-Cao sin duda golpearon de forma dura a Hyoudo Issei, el cual ahora comenzó a sentir más rabia al ver que tenía a otro poderoso enemigo a vencer.

Claro… Si es que eso fuera la realidad en ese momento.

— No era parte de mi plan pelear contra los dragones celestiales ahora, pero sin duda ahora puede eliminarlos con mi nuevo poder.

— Maldito.

— Haa-... Infeliz. — Sonrió Vali.

Cao-Cao mostró su brillante lanza ante los portadores de los dragones celestiales sin temor alguno.

A diferencia de ahora… Su orgullo creció más y más… Su nuevo poder le dio un ego mucho más grande.

Quería iniciar su pelear de una vez por todas.

Y cuando pensó que por fin todo estaba a su control.

— Basura insignificante.

— ¿Q-Qué?...

Una voz tenebrosa hizo sentir frió en todo el cuerpo de Cao-Cao.

No… Todos sintieron el mismo sentimiento al ver que aquella pesadilla no se había acabado.

— ¿Vive?... I-Imposible.

— Jamás en mi vida pensé ser víctima de la Verdadera Longinus… Pero es lamentable ver al dueño de la más poderosa arma del mundo.

Sin daño alguno y caminando tan intacto del lugar que no dejo nada el paso del caos.

Cao-Cao en ese momento.

— Sobrevivió al ataque más destructivo que puede eliminar a un dios… No… Sobrevivo al ataque de mi lanza despertada sin daño alguno.

— Mis alas son capaz de protegerme de cualquier cosa… Pero si fuera el ataque de esa arma como se debe, incluyo yo hubiera muerto… ¡Eres muy débil maldito!

— ¿Quién eres?...

Aquel sentimiento tenebroso que sintieron todo aquellos quienes pelearon contra él… ahora mismo estaba sintiéndolo poco a poco Cao-Cao dentro de su corazón.

El equipo Gremoy no tenía de como tratar con él.

Hyoudo Issei y Vali solo sentía que esto no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco podían dar marcha atrás después de haberle dado la cara a su enemigo.

— Sea como sea… Sea quien sea… Nadie será capaz de vencerme.

— ¿P-Pero qué?...

— La luz que atraviesa hasta la oscuridad más profunda.

El ser maligno alzo su mano y de ella un brillo poderoso comenzó a arder con gran intensidad.

Sus ojos resplandecieron como el rubí… Su poder creció y se volvió inalcanzable.

Sin duda temible y sobretodo admirable.

— Todos ustedes morían ahora… Nadie se salvara de mí poder.

El maligno cargo su aura sagrada en su mano derecha.

Escapar no era una opción y ellos lo sabían… Tarde o temprano ellos serian alcanzados si intentaban escapar.

Por eso… Y sabiendo que estaban entre la espada y la pared.

— ¡Mueran!...

Por el brillo sagrado de la luz más poderosa que atraviesa hasta la oscuridad más profunda…

 **[RESPLANDOR DE LA SENTENCIA]**

Un gran rayo de luz sale a gran velocidad y destruyendo todo a su paso.

La técnica que representa el destino final de los condenados.

— Todos… Todos cúbranse.

El equipo Gremory se puso a la defensiva… El Sekiryuutei y el Hakuryuukou se pusieron adelante para recibirlo juntos.

Aunque era una locura… El esquivar esa luz era casi imposible.

Una luz indetenible. A pesar de que todos intentaron protegerse de uno de los más poderosos ataques que existe en el mundo, ese rayo de luz no iba a ser detenido por nada en mundo.

El poder de Rayo creció de un tamaño realmente gigantesco… Era diez veces más grande que cualquier rayo mágico común.

Todo iba acabar… El ser maligno no tenía rival alguno.

Esa luz los iba a devorar y todo iba a terminar para los jóvenes demonios en ese momento.

La luz de la esperanza que alguna vez abrigo a corazones triste en el camino de la vida… Ahora…

— […]

— ¿E-Ehm?

Tal vez en ese momento… Lo que para ellos hubiera sido algo impensable o si quiera inimaginable.

Ocurrió.

La luz seguía su camino, pero…

— […]

— ¿U-Una voz?

Una voz se hizo sonar en medio de la batalla… La luz más pura que iba a eliminar todo a su paso, en ese momento fue detenido de forma milagrosa por algo sin igual.

Posiblemente en ese momento…

— ¡Mi… Mi lanza!...

La lanza de Longinus… La Verdadera Longinus salió de la mano de su portador y por propia voluntad se interpuso bloqueando aquella poderosa luz.

El arma creado por Dios… Aquella arma en ese momento brillo como nunca y salvo a todos de la luz del maligno.

— …¿Q-Qué?...

Lo que estaba por suceder…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Una brillante luz hizo un milagro.

Lo nunca espero o posiblemente… Lo que nunca se imaginó.

En ese momento se cumplió.

— E-Eso… Eso es…

— ¡No puede ser!...

Nadie… Ni siquiera los jóvenes demonios pudieron creer lo que había pasado, a pesar de ser testigos de aquel gran milagro jamás contando.

Cao-Cao… Quien se quedó en shock… Se quedó en silencio y miro con gran asombro a su lado.

— Cálida… Esto es muy cálido a pesar de ser luz. — Dijo Koneko al sentir tal calidez.

— I-Imposible…— Dijo la Valquiria con mucho asombro. — No nos hace daño a pesar de ser demonio, al contrario, esa luz que nos rodea no protegió.

— ¿Qué es esto?... ¿Acaso existe algo en verdad?... Yo… Yo me niego a pensar en algo así. — Hablo Kiba con gran resentimiento al sentir esa sanción en él.

— Cálida y confortable… Yo… Yo ya no tengo miedo… ¡No tengo miedo! — Exclamo Gasper al ser abrazado por aquella luz divina.

— No… Nos daña, no nos lastima, pero…

— ¡No puede ser!...

— ¡Asia!

De todos el grupo gremory… La única que se dio cuenta al sentir tal calidez sin igual fue la ex monja, Asia Argento, quien simplemente comenzó a sentir gran goce y gratitud dentro de su corazón.

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— Esa luz… No hay duda… — Dijo sonriente mientras luchaba no por no llorar.

Mirando al frente y sintiendo gran alegría… Ella señalo a la lanza que, al brillar tan intensamente formo una figura grande y poderosa.

Una figura que no nunca en sus vidas…

— ¿T-Tú?...

— […]

El equipo Gremory se quedó en silencio al verlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver aquella figura divina manifestar y protegiéndolos de todo mal.

Grande y poderosa… A pesar de que ya no estaba en este mundo, su poder se mostró ante ellos una vez más.

Tal vez la única forma de detener a quien fue su siervo más leal.

— Esa figura divina y voz impotente…

— [No hay duda… Él es Dios] — Confirmo el Dragón Emperador Rojo al reconocer a un viejo rival.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Una poderosa luz brillo con intensidad y detuvo al maligno.

— ¿T-Tú?... ¿Por qué?...

A pesar de tener un corazón podrido por la gran maldad, aquel ser sintió como su cuerpo se paralizo al verlo.

Sus manos se inmovilizaron y su cuerpo se quedó como una estatua de hielo al no poder hacer nada frente a lo que había pasado.

Por primera desde que volvió a la vida… El no pudo hacer absolutamente nada.

— ¿P-Por qué? — Pregunto el peor de los villanos sin poder comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Aquella figura divina no le contesto ni una sola palabra ante su pregunta.

Solo se lo quedo mirando de forma seria, pero también con mucha tristeza al ver como el odio y la ira lo había transformado en alguien quien no era.

Decepción y mucha pena… Ese era el sentimiento que su gran aura divina transmitía a todos a su alrededor.

Una escena muy triste debido a la gran historia que había entre ambas miradas que se encontraban después de mil años.

— ¿Qué paso?... — Pregunto Vali también asombrado. — Esa figura es Dios…. ¡Dios en persona!

— [Si] — Le contesto el Dragón Emperador Blanca de forma respetuosa. — [Yo me olvidaría del rostro del quien nos castigó en estas Sacred Gears, pero no es el verdadero.]

— ¿Qué dices con eso?...

— [Lo que ven ahora es solo un pequeña manifestación de él atreves de la lanza. El Verdadero ya no está en este mundo.]

— [Es como lo dice el blanco, pero…]— Ddraig hablo de forma dudosa preguntándose. — [¿Por qué paso eso?]…

Ellos no sabían la respuesta ante lo sucedido delante de ellos, pero aun así no quito el asombro de sus rostros al saber eso.

— Dios de la biblia… A pesar de todo… Aunque nosotros somos demonios…

— Fuimos salvados por quien menos esperábamos.

Al saber la verdad… El equipo Gremory quedo impactado al sentir tal calidez de su parte, a pesar de que en el pasado era completamente imposible que algo así pasara.

Algo… Había algo más en todo esto.

Algo más grande que una simple maldición que creo una copia malvada de Hyoudo Issei.

Y fue en ese momento tan impresionante que el equipo Gremory comprendió algo que nunca pensaron oír jamás.

Aquella verdad que solo pocos sabían.

— Así que era después de todo.

Una voz femenina les hablo mientras apareció al lado de ellos como un fantasma.

Alguien pequeña, pero temible a la vez.

A pesar de su apariencia inofensiva y aun después de haber perdido gran parte de sus poderes por culpa de Samael; aquella mirada sin emociones que representaba poco interés en algo, por vez primera.

— ¡Ophis!...

Todos se dirigieron ante la diosa dragón que estaba por revelarles la verdad más grande sus vidas.

— Pensé que nunca lo vería en mi vida, realmente se parece mucho a Ddraig…

— ¿Q-Qué es lo que dices Ophis?...

— Él…— Dijo señalando ella a su otro yo. — Él… Él es el hombre de los milagros… El único humano en todo el mundo capaz de igualar a los dragones celestiales en poder…

Con aquella revelación… El dragón del infinito hablo contó por primera vez sobre la identidad que aquel grandioso hombre.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

No había absolutamente nada que se pudiera hacer de ahora en adelante.

La sorpresa abrumo a todos al oír aquella gran verdad de los labios de Ophis. Verdad que, incluso, hizo retumbar el corazón de todos por oír lo último de sus palabras.

El silencio era prueba de que nadie esperaba eso de su parte… El hombre de los milagros.

Al menos eso… Fue lo que empezó a dominar los pensamientos y corazón de cierto ser humano.

— ¿Ese ser?... ¿Un-Un…. Un humano?

El rostro del líder de la facción de los héroes mostró una expresión nunca antes vista por nadie.

Pálido como un fantasma y con un corazón que casi se detiene por aquello que creyó imposible.

El hombre de los milagros… El único humano de igualar a los dragones celestiales.

Sin duda…

— Así que... A-Así que es un humano…

Muchas cosas iban a comenzar a cambiar para él.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El momento había llegado y no había marcha atrás.

— Es hora…— Hablo al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Advirtiendo en retroceder… La luz divina comenzó a brillar de forma incontrolable como una poderosa estrella dando su último brillo de vida.

Incluso si no era él en persona… Los demonios simplemente quedaron más que detenidos por aquella sagrada luz divina.

— A… A pesar de no ser Dios en persona… ¡Su poder es realmente increíble! — Dijo Ise hablando con mucha dificultad.

— Se dice que la lanza contenía parte de la conciencia de Dios impregnada en su interior. Conciencia que también ha decido hace suyo el último deseo de la Verdadera Longinus.

— ¿Un… Momento?... ¿E-Entonces que significa?

— Hyoudo Issei. — Respondió Vali mientras ocultaba sus ojos de luz del todopoderoso. — Dios está usando la última esencia de su vida para detener a tu otro yo.

— …

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla al Sekiryuutei. El cual simplemente no pudo creer las intenciones de este, pues a pesar de no haberlo conocido en persona, tras saber que su gente uso su nombre para hacer cosas perversas y sobretodo quejarse de él cuando aquella chica rezaba por él.

Pero ahora… Y a pesar de saber la gran verdad.

— ¿Por qué nos salva?

La luz empezó a cubrirlos, aquella luz no les hacía daño en lo absoluto a pesar de ser demonios.

Todo lo contrario… Aquella luz comenzó a sanar sus heridas y refresco su agotado espíritu.

El dolor comenzaba a irse y todas sus fuerzas comenzaron a volver en sus cansados cuerpos.

Incluso el temor se fue de sus corazones al ser tocados por aquella sagrada Luz.

— ¡Dios!... — Dijo Asia llorando realmente conmovida.

— Así que este es el poder y la calidez del Dios de la biblia.

— Noble y pura… Llena de amor y una calidez incomparable a cualquier otro ser. ¿Alguien así fue nuestro enemigo en pasado?

El equipo Gremory ahora se cuestionaba mucho al sentir por primera vez el calor de Dios en sus corazones.

Pero para quien fue más difícil fue para la princesa de cabello carmesí, quien nunca pensó en toda su vida que, el inframundo iba a ser protegido por quien fue su mayor adversario.

El inframundo estaba siendo salvado por Dios.

— El poder no aguantará más. La lanza se destruirá en mil pedazos cuando cumpla ese deseo. — Explico Ophis sin perder de vista ni un segundo aquel gran milagro.

— ¿…Q-Qué quiere decir con ello? — Pregunto Ise.

— Mira al frente y lo sabras.

Ophis señalo al frente y no dijo ni una palabra más.

El Sekiryuutei, aun sintiendo aquella gran presión de poder… El miro al frente con dificultad y, a palabras de la propia Ophis.

— …

Hyoudo Issei… A pesar de la inmensa luz… Sus ojos lograron algo muy impactante.

— […]

Aquel rostro bañado con la luz más poderosa del mundo y brillando el camino de la esperanza hasta el final.

Unas cortas palabras y una sonrisa de pura bondad fueron todo para decir adiós.

— Eso… ¿Acaso nos pide?...

—Hyoudo Issei…

Después de eso… Aquella luz tomo nueva forma y de ella, en un intento de cambiar el destino de todos.

— …" _Por favor… Sálvalo_ "… Fue lo que me dijo.

La lanza sagrada se partió en mil pedazos y de ella… El último rasgo del poder de Dios se lanzó como una flecha al hombre de los milagros.

— …¡Orrrghhhk*!

Aquella luz atravesó el centro de su corazón y lo envolvió en una manto divino de estandarte blanca.

Aquel poder… Fue la señal de que un nuevo día iba a nacer en ese momento.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[LAGRIMAS DE SUFRIMIENTO]**

.

.

.

La luz más pura que jamás hubo… No… Imposible… De todos los seres en el mundo.

T-Tú… T-Tú…

— T-Tú eras al que menos quería que viera mi lamentable estado.

Siento mucha vergüenza.

No hay vida suficiente para pagar el pecado que he cometido al frente de tus ojos, no hay perdón que pueda limpiar mis errores y mis faltas.

Mis lágrimas no limpiaran nada.

Señor… Yo…

— […]

No pude decir nada ante aquellas palabras. Me quede congelado y sentí mucha ganas de llorar como nunca antes.

Para mí… Para alguien que ha sucumbido ante el mal.

…" _No temas, porque estoy contigo_ "

— ¿P-Por qué?... ¿Por qué me perdonas a pesar de todo?

Deje que me dominara el mal en mi corazón. La desesperación y el odio se apoderaron de mí y no pudo evitarlo.

Mi corazón… Mi corazón sufre, pero ya no pude hacer nada.

— Señor… Si ahora mismo no muero, aquella maldad en mi corazón crecerá y será indetenible… Lo que menos quiero es es usar el poder de la paloma blanca, quien amo tanto como yo a este mundo, por favor… Termine conmigo.

No que otra salida… Ahora que tengo el control de mi corazón, gracias a la luz de mi señor que calmo mis malos sentimientos.

Es la única oportunidad… Es ahora o nunca de terminar todo esto.

— Por favor!

No… No quiero perder ante esta maldad, no quiero cometer cosas horribles nunca más.

No… No… No quiero.

— […¨*]

— ¡POR FAVOR!

No seré capaz de vivir nunca con esto.

Señor… Siempre he estado listo para morir.

— […]

Ante palabras que no pudo oír.

Su luz avanza indeteniblemente… Nadie lo puede parar, ni siquiera hacerle frente… Ni siquiera yo detener tu gran e inmenso poder.

— …¡Orrrghhhk*!

Gracias… Muchas gracias.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La Verdadera Longinus se hizo mil pedazos y aquella luz por fin se extinguió.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad… La presencia de Dios se había ido ahora para siempre.

Un cuerpo comenzó a caer mientras lágrimas de su rostro caían de forma descontrolada, a pesar de sentir aquella paz.

Algo más había pasado.

— No… No he muerto.

El hombre de los milagros… Había regresado.

— Nunca tuvo la intención de matarte en primer lugar…

— T-Tú… ¿Tú eres?

— La bondad de tu corazón ha vuelto a ser lo que era antes y tu alma ha vuelto a tener ese color blanco como las nubes del cielo, pero…

La diosa dragón del infinito seguía mirándolo sin emoción alguna y en un acto completamente inesperado.

Ella alza su mano y de forma muy fría.

— Sabemos que esto no ha terminado.

 **[HYPERDIMENSION]**

De la mano de Ophis… El símbolo del Ouroboros es liberado en su totalidad.

— ¿Q-Qué?...Arggg!

Un portal desconocido con el símbolo de infinito había aparecido detrás del hombre de los milagros.

Un lugar donde la creación y la destrucción eran los amos del todo en ese mundo.

— O-Ophis… ¿Qué haces?...

— No se acerquen… Si se acercan serán tragados también al **CICLO ETERNO.**

— ¿Pero qué?... — Dijo el Sekiryuutei observando.

El hombre de los milagros, quien no podía hacer nada ante aquella inmensa fuerza… El solo miro a Ophis con duda, él no sabía en lo absoluto el porqué de sus palabras y del porque su actuar.

Ella simplemente lo miro e, intentado darle calma a su corazón y respuesta ante aquella mirada tan herida.

— Hombre de los milagros. — Hablo Ophis con un tono de gran respeto. — El camino que escojas será tan doloroso como el caminar en un sendero de espinas… No importa la elección, al final se revelara el verdadero deseo de tu corazón.

— …

— Hasta que vuelvas a ser el de antes… Te destierro de este mundo.

— ¡ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Siendo tragado por el mundo desconocido. El símbolo del infinito brilla y desaparece de la vista de los demás.

El hombre de los milagros había desaparecido una vez más.

Todo había terminado por fin… La paz estaba de regreso.

— ¿O…Ophis?

— Todos ustedes escuchen lo que les voy a decir. — Dijo sin voltear a ver a nadie. — El volverá… Si será para bien o para mal; ustedes prepárense para cuando eso llegue.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?... — Pregunto Ise.

— Ahora mismo… Habrá una batalla terrible dentro del corazón de ese hombre, pero el resultado de ello será decisión de él.

— Ya veo. — Hablo Vali. — Por eso mismo lo sellaste.

— Si.

Dando media vuelta para estar al lado de los demás… Ophis simplemente…

— Solo háganse fuertes para cuando el momento final llegue, pero para entonces… Déjenme contarles una larga historia.

Y así… El reloj comenzó correr y la historia de aquel gran hombre comenzó a ser revelada.

Aquella victoria que sintieron en ese momento… Fue sin duda el primer paso a la verdadera y única gran batalla que estaba por suceder.

Y de esa manera… El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Meses después del incidente en el inframundo**_

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que supimos algo de él… Mi otro yo.

Realmente no podía contarles con precisión como y de qué forma cambio todo esto en nuestra vidas como tal.

Tal y como lo dijo Ophis antes de sellarlo… El hombre de los milagros, o mejor dicho, Issei, era el nombre de un chico normal que nació siendo alguien común y corriente desde una época muy lejana.

De una época donde dominaba la ley del más fuerte y el más sanguinario por pura necesidad, pero aun así él se mantuvo con un corazón incorruptible e inquebrantable a pesar de la adversidad por el destino cruel que acepto sin dudar.

…" _El ser más poderoso con quien vas a tener que enfrentar en toda tu vida._ "

Dicen que el peor enemigo que puede tener alguien… Es sin dudas un mismo, pero en mi caso eso sería algo más que una simple confrontación de lados opuestos.

Desde ese día… Todos juramos estar listos para cuando el vuelva a parecer en nuestras vidas.

Nos pusimos serios y decididos aceptar esa batalla cuando llegase el momento.

…" _La esencia de Dios intento purificarlo, pero la luz de Verdadera Longinus no fue suficiente para eliminar toda esa maldad guardada por miles de años… Ahora mismo la lucha interna esta entre aceptar el bien o mal. Si el poder de la lanza no lograr purificar esa maldad… El hombre de los milagros se convertirá en la encarnación de mal absoluto._ "

Todos… Todos nosotros sabes al riesgo en que nos enfrentamos desde ese día.

…" _Grayfia-san… el Equipo de Sirzches fue completamente aniquilado._ "

Sin duda todos sabemos lo horrible, lo espantoso que puede llegar a ser si las palabras de Ophis se llegan a cumplir de esa forma.

…" _[No… No es suficiente poder. Aún tenemos que llegar más lejos.]_ "

Nosotros sabíamos que tarde o temprano iba a pasar lo prometido por Ophis…

Por ello… Ni la amenaza de Loki, Ni la Brigada del Caos, Ni Qlipplot, Ni los dragones malignos era un mal comparado a lo que iba a venir.

Ni siquiera las provocaciones de los dioses como Hades eran comparados a esto.

A pesar de que hemos derrotado a Rizevim e impedido el despertar Trihexa.

A pesar de tener a buenas personas de nuestro lado y a muy poderosos aliados.

La verdadera prueba estaba por aparecer.

Por eso mismo… A pesar de haber afrontado de manera victoriosa a todos aquellos quienes quisieron provocar el caos y la tristeza en el mundo.

Yo, Hyoudo Issei, el actual Sekiryuutei… Prometo que protegeré la paz y el sueño de todo el mundo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— **[SUEÑOS Y ESPERANZAS DE UN NUEVO AMANECER BLANCO] —**

Tranquilo y listo para lo que estaba por venir.

No voy a negarlo… Jamás pensé llegar tan lejos en esto.

— Grandes batallas… Sin duda hemos tenido a grandes exponentes a lo largo de toda la competencia. Desde el equipo de dioses hasta nuestro queridos jóvenes demonios favoritos… Los Raiting Games están en su máximo apogeo.

Las voces de la gente y todos al rededor hacen resonar mis ánimos al máximo. Estoy emocionado y feliz en cierta manera.

— Realmente fue maravilloso ver a todos los equipos que han participado hasta el momento, pero como bien sabemos… Ahora estamos la parte para llegar a las semi-finales.

— Así es mi estimado Azazel… La gran revelación de la competencia sin duda fue el inframundo, con tres equipos muy poderosos llegando a las finales. Sin duda puede ser que hagan historia en ser la primera facción en ganar los torneos internacionales.

— Como su maestro y mentor… Digo públicamente que estoy orgulloso de todos ellos por haber superado mis expectativas: Rias, Issei y Vali… ¡Patéenle el trasero a todos y ganen!

— ¡Pedimos perdón por el lenguaje escuchado! ¡Y ahora… Los 8 equipos pasaran ahora a los combates!

La voz de la gente se emociona y resuena por todo este inmenso lugar. Parece que Azazel-sensei es quien más lo disfruta, al fin y al cabo fue idea de él iniciar esto, así que puedo comprender todo esto.

Me acerco un poco a ver los siguientes combates.

Ahora mismo… El equipo de héroes nórdicos, comandado por el dios del trueno, se iba a enfrentar al equipo del dios de los muertos, Hades.

Siento una mala vibra, no lo voy negar… Ese dios de puro hueso no me confianza alguna.

Luego tenemos al equipo de Indra, comandado por Cao-Cao enfrentándose al equipo de la facción de dios Shiva.

A mi parecer… Este es el combate más violento que se va a dar. Ya desde que los conocí, esos dioses han estado buscando motivos para enfrentarse y crear caos a como dé lugar, realmente fue buena idea rechazar la propuesta de Shiva, yo no quiero formar parte de su guerra personal.

Miro al siguiente combate para olvidar esto y sin duda…

— ¡Oh!... ¡Así que Vali y Rias se van a enfrentar para las semifimales!

Esto sin duda me ha sorprendido… Me ha sorprendido bastante.

Sera una batalla difícil para ambos. Desde aquel día en que juramos hacernos más fuertes, tanto Vali y Rias ha estado cumpliendo su palabra.

Si bien es cierto que Vali supera en poder a Rias… Ella no se queda atrás debido a su gran inteligencia como líder del equipo más poderoso de demonios en la actualidad.

Desde que me convertí en demonio de clase alta y me lleve a Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse a mi sequito, ella supo muy bien reemplazar esos lugares con un equipo muy variado.

Ya sea desde un peón brutalmente poderosos hasta un espadachín al nivel de Rey Demonio.

Pero Vali tampoco será fácil de vencer… Lo sé, yo he peleado contra él y se lo persistente que es por conseguir una victoria sobre el rival es abrumador.

— Sin duda Rias la tendrá difícil.

No es que dude de ella, pero todo puede pasar en esta competencia.

Y bueno… Ahora parece que es mi turno de ver mi propia contienda.

— Ise-sama… Al parecer nos toca contra el equipo Joker of Heaven.

— Contra Dulio… Eso sí que será difícil. — No oculte un poco los nervios.

— Si, es un equipo muy habilidoso y sobretodo es el favorito de los críticos por su desempeño en la competencia.

— ¿Realmente podremos tener ventaja sobre ellos?... ¿Qué dices Ravel?

— No sabría decirlo… Todo depende del tipo de competencia. Recuerde que la ruleta de la suerte escoge el tipo de competencia y cada equipo tiene que estar preparado para ello.

Eso era muy cierto.

Esta competencia se regia bastante por la suerte. Ahora que Ravel me explica de mejor manera, el equipo del Dulio es el equipo con mayor fortaleza en cuanto trabajo en equipo a diferencia de todos los demás.

No digo que mi equipo y yo no coordinamos como tal, pero si comparamos al equipo de Dulio… Ellos nos sacan ventaja, debido a que les basta solo una mirada para saber las intenciones de sus compañeros.

— El Rampage Ball, Scramble Flag y el Rayo rápido son competencia de ventajas para ellos… Pero si la competencia fuera el juego de dados o, el nuevo juego interpuesto por los Reyes demonios, el GIVE UP… Entonces tendríamos la gran ventaja.

Ravel tenía razón.

En los juegos en donde el poder tenía mucho valor teníamos la ventaja.

Sobretodo si nos tocaba el "Yo me riendo"… Competencia en donde por obligación, ambos Reyes salen a un pelea uno contra uno de una duración de una hora, con el objetivo de hacer decir al otro que se rinde o dejarlo en K-O.

Si el tiempo llegaba a cero y ambos seguíamos igual… Ambos quedamos en empate sin discusión alguna y se reparten los puntos por igual.

Pero aunque suene algo sencillo… Es la más brutal de todas las pruebas y en donde todo el peso de la victoria cae en los hombros del Rey.

Sinceramente… No me gustaría pensar en esto, ya que si mi equipo tiene que enfrentar al equipo de Rias y nos toca esta opción… Realmente estaría entre la espada y la pared.

Yo… Yo… Yo prefiero no pensar en eso mejor.

— Iré a preparar al equipo Ise-sama.

— Gracias Ravel… Yo les alcanza dentro de un momento.

— No se demore por favor.

Las competencias estaban por empezar.

Ya podía escuchar la voz del sensei y de los demás comentaristas a punto de iniciar el primer partido.

La reina dragón, Tiamat, hace girar la ruleta de la fortuna y entonces comienza la primera competencia.

— Ise.

— Oh, no espera verte tan pronto. Pensé que estarías con los demás en público viendo el partido.

— Me escape un momento de los demás… Después de todo quería ver a mi prometido.

No mejores palabras que haces, para hacer que un idiota como yo sonría de forma estúpida cuando es besado por su preciosa novia.

— Akeno y las demás se van enfadar mucho cuando se enteren de esto. — Rio mi linda novia al tomar ventaja de la situación.

Rias… La mujer que amo y a quien he pedido matrimonio. Sin duda su forma de ser es única y muy linda.

Claro… No es algo que podemos hacer siempre, pero al menos en momentos así cuando estamos solo disfruto mucho esto a mí manera.

Al menos esos besos que me da… ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

— ¿Pensado en algo pervertido de nuevo?

— No, no, no… Bueno sí.

— Realmente no tiene remedio, pero a pesar de todo… Esa parte de ti también me gusta mucho como todo lo demás.

— No puedo evitarlo… Tengo a la mujer más hermosa y con la que me voy a casar muy pronto.

— Recuerda que aun eres estudiante de preparatoria aun y yo una recién graduada. Así que tenemos que actuar de la forma más adulta posible.

— Lo siento, pero a veces me dejo llevar por la felicidad que tengo… Casarme contigo, esto es un sueño hecho realidad para mí.

— Si sigues así... Te juro que voy a perder el control y no me va a importar adelantar algunos pasos ahora.

— ¿Pasos?...

—… ¿Te gustaría iniciar la luna de miel ahora?...

Espera… Espera… Espera, ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Acaso mis oídos escucharon correctamente lo que dijo?... ¿Desde cuándo Rias se ha vuelto tan pervertida para decir si eso sin avergonzarse para nada?...

No… Esto tiene que ser un sueño… No puede ser esta oportunidad de subir a lo más alto de la adultez.

— ¡Rias!...

Le abrazo con todas mi fuerzas sentir su calor en mi cuerpo. Ella me de la misma manera que yo y ambos cruzamos miradas sabiendo y conociendo las intenciones de uno y del otro.

Siento que este encuentro no fue casual… Siento que el destino me está probando ahora mismo.

Es ahora o nunca… Tengo que ser hombre de una vez maldita sea.

— ¡Lo dije hace mucho! ¡Tú virginidad me pertenece!

— ¡La tuya también me pertenece!... ¡Ise!

— ¡Rias yo!...

 **KICK* KICK***

Un sonido…

— Eso… Ese sonido…

Aquel momento en donde Rias y yo casi nos olvidábamos de todo a nuestro alrededor.

Un sonido nos interrumpe y comienza a dar inicio a lo que menos esperábamos… ¡Maldición!

Lo sabía… Esto era un sueño… Nada puede ser eterno y feliz, pero…

— ¡Ise, eso es!...

— Rias… El momento ha llegado. Tenemos que partir ahora.

Rias y yo no vamos cogiéndonos de la mano y salimos para reunirnos con los demás

De seguro ellos ya saben lo que estaba pasando. Todo el lugar lo debe de estar oyendo ahora como una advertencia.

Esperemos que esto… Esto no sea un derramamiento de sangre.

* * *

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

En plena competencia... Una alarma de advertencia comenzó a resonar en todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué es ese sonido?... ¿Por qué interrumpen nuestra competencia por ello?

— Ese sonido de advertencia… ¿Qué significa esto?...

El mundo entero comenzó a hacerse la misma pregunta al oír tal ruido en ese momento. A pesar de todo, no todos lo había recordado, pero en ese momento.

— Así que llego el día.

— ¡¿Cao-cao a donde te vas?! — Pregunto una sorprendía Jeanne a su líder.

— Solo síganme todo… Esto se pondrá feo.

El equipo de Indra, el equipo liderado por el ex-líder de la facción de los héroes se va de su puesto y comienza a dar los primeros pasos de lo que estaba por venir.

— ¡Oh no!...

— ¿Ese sonido?... ¡Ese ruido!

— Tenemos que encontrar a Ise-san y a los demás cuanto antes.

El equipo de Hyoudo Issei también comenzó a moverse a buscar a su amo. El día prometido había llegado y era el momento para estar todos juntos.

— Akeno-san... ¿Acaso esto es?...

— Tenemos que ir con Rias… Tenemos que reunirnos todos cuantos antes.

El equipo de Rias Gremory también hizo lo propio y comenzó a actuar.

— Vali… ¿A dónde vamos?

— Síganme… Está a punto de suceder algo temible.

Todos aquellos que estuvieron ese día… Ahora mismo comenzaron a reunirse uno a uno para cumplir su palabra.

La alarma que se instaló por órdenes de los propios líderes de las facciones al saber la verdad.

— ¡O-Oh no!...

— ¿Gabriel-sama que le sucede?

—…E-Esto… Esto no puede ser. No puede estar ocurriendo justo ahora… ¡Onii-sama, Onee-sama!... ¿E-En donde están?

Por parte del reino de los cielos… Una de las cuatro Serafines y también la más preocupada por todo esto, la mujer más hermosa del cielo estaba completamente abrumada por la señal de que lo peor estaba por suceder.

A pesar de que ella no debería actuar… El mal momento la hizo sentir mucha presión en su corazón. Después de todo… Era su propia familia la que había provocado esto y eso la hizo sentir con una inmensa culpa que ponía triste a su corazón.

— La alarma que señala una buena o mala noticia. Lástima, no esperaba que esto pasara justo ahora.

— Tiamat-san… Así que, ¿Cancelamos el torneo?

— Así parece…— Le contesto la reina dragón a Ajuka de Belcebú de forma seria. — Mientras tú te reúnes con los demás líderes, yo me encargare de reunir a todos los demás para enfrentar si algo malo llega a pasar.

— El hombre de los milagros… ¿Será que regreso en forma de una amenaza?

Todos comenzaron a ser sus movimientos cuanto antes sin perder tiempo.

Algunos de los refuerzos comenzaron a agruparse como había prometido Tiamat, los soldados de la alianza de las Tres Grandes Facciones comenzaron a formar el batallón más grande nunca antes visto en la historia.

Los seres mitológicos de otras facciones solo siguieron las órdenes de sus amos al empezar a reunirse en el punto prometido. Cada uno tenía que cumplir su pacto, la amenaza que estaba por venir era sin duda temible para la paz de todo el mundo.

— Vaya…Vaya… Ni siquiera Shiva y yo provocamos tal preocupación. Así que, ¿Por fin podre conocer a mi futuro siervo en persona?

— ¿Crees realmente que puedes salirte con la tuya?... Incluso entre los dioses, tú arrogancia esta fastidiosa que no te deja ver lo peligroso que es esto.

— Ah!... Quién lo diría. El mismo Hades mostrando preocupación.

— Payaso. — Hablo el dios de manera tétrica mientras se imponía de forma seria. — El hombre de los milagros… Ese maldito ser humano no le tiene miedo a nada, ni si quiera a la muerte le causa temor alguno. ¿Realmente vas intentar una estupidez como la que quieres hacer?...

— Para que vengas en persona a decirme algo así… ¿Qué es lo que quieres de verdad?

— No es obvio. — Exclamo Hades con mucho odio. — Ayúdame a destruir su alma de una vez por todas.

Intenciones distintitas y muchas cosas más comenzaron a suceder tras la llamada más preocupante de todos.

No había duda que algunos tenían otras intenciones aprovechando aquella situación tan alarmante.

Para bien o para mal.

Aquella advertencia que dio Ophis hace mucho tiempo… Ahora mismo había sido tomado en el camino decisivo y la resolución final de la peor de las batallas que estaba por venir.

La batalla contra la posible encarnación del mal… Estaba a punto de dar inicio.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **En la ciudad de khou.**_

Una día como hoy… En una mañana donde todo estaba ocurriendo de forma normal y tranquila.

Mientras las personas hacían su vida normal y sin saber que pronto todo se iba a cambiar.

 **CRASH! CRASH!**

El cielo comenzó a quebrarse de forma muy violenta. Partículas celestiales comenzó a car de aquellas grandes gritas que comenzaron a forma en aquella ciudad.

El símbolo del infinito había aparecido y poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse mil pedazos hasta destruirse por completo.

 **FLUNNN!**

Un viento poderoso mueve el cielo de la ciudad de la alianza… De un manto sagrado cubriendo todo su cuerpo, una figura sagrada comenzó a salir mientras las personas del lugar sintieron y observaron al fenómeno desde lo alto de los cielos.

Vistiendo un traje oscuro y protectores en él, con una larga capa oscura hasta los pies y rostro tranquilo mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Q-Qué… Qué es lo que sucede?... ¿Y eso?... ¿Qué diablos es eso?

— ¿U-Un hombre?... ¿Quién es el que está ahí?...

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?...

Miles de preguntas y ninguna respuesta por parte de los confundidos e inocentes ciudadanos, quienes simplemente no comprendían nada de lo que estaba pasando ahora.

Solo podían observar con asombro mientras todo intentaba calmarse al ver aquella figura sagrada mientras decencia de los cielos para juntarse con todos los demás.

El silencio reino mientras de los cielos se calmaban y daban la bienvenida a ser de las alas blancas.

Asombrados e incrédulos al ver de cerca a aquel chico de cabello castaño que se puso de pie en medio de donde fue su hogar.

— ¡Largo de mi camino!

— ¡Ladrón!... ¡Atrapen al ladrón!

— ¿E-Eh?

No muy lejos de ellos. Un ladrón comenzó a correr por aquel lugar si haberse percatado de lo sucedido, las personas que estaban ahí no hicieron nada debido a que aún estaban asombrados por lo que se había visto y no le dieron importancia.

— Mhm…

Un suspiro fue el inicio de todo.

 **SLASH!**

Un rayo de luz sale de su mano a toda velocidad… La gente se quedó en silencio por terror.

— Maldito infeliz.

— …

Una cabeza comenzó a rodar por el piso machando de sangre el lugar.

Una escena que nadie esperaba ver… El terror y pavor comenzaron pronto a subir de los corazones de las personas.

El miedo absoluto…

— ¡CORRAN!...

Todas las personas salieron despavoridas al sentir el peligro.

Cada una de ellas de manera desesperada e intento alejarse de aquel ser cuanto antes. El caos comenzó y la ciudad de Khou fue la primera en sentir el paso de aquel ser.

Con un aura llena de pureza y levantando su mano con toda su fuerza.

A pesar de todo… Nadie… Absolutamente nadie iba a escapar de él.

— Ghwahahahahahahaha!

Miles y miles de rayos comenzaron a salir de sus manos mientras el ser reí de manera maligna.

La ciudad de khou estaba siendo destruida por aquel poder sagrado. Cientos de explosiones en tan solo unos segundos.

En tampoco tiempo… Una parte de la ciudad había sido totalmente aniquilada y muchas personas habían muerto.

Horrible y realmente espantoso.

El primer movimiento ya se había dado. La batalla final estaba comenzado y la ciudad de Khou tuvo la mala suerte de ser la primera en sentir su gran e inmenso.

El hombre de los milagros… Él había regresado.

— No habrá nadie capaz de vencerme. He recuperado todo de mi poder… No, ¡Siento que me he vuelto más poderoso que hace mil años!... ¡Ghahahahahaha!...

Riendo de forma aterrador y sintiendo como su cuerpo emanaba un poder más allá del imaginable.

Aquel hombre que alguna vez peleo por el amor y la justicia… Ahora mismo se había convertido en el la misma maldad en persona.

El camino ya lo había escogido… Y todo lo que estaba por suceder iba a ser realmente horrible.

Lo peor… Ya había comenzado.

La batalla más grande de la historia… Estaba por dar inicio a una triste y sangrienta pelea para todos.

El hombre de los milagros… Ya había declarado la guerra a todo el mundo.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Gracias por leer hasta acá.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Esta parte extra tenia que salir en el capitulo anterior, pero debido a que no quedaba bien contarlo de esa manera lineal, decidí cortarlo y presentarlo a parte.

En si… Esto se podría tomar como el capítulo 2.5.

El que viene ahora es el capitulo y por lo tanto llegamos a la mitad de la historia.

Ahora si… Las anteriores partes fueron más rápidas debido a que algunos ya sabían, pero ahora si me tomare el tiempo para escribirlo y explicar más a fondo.

Si se preguntan del porque time skip llego hasta este punto, pues digamos que estamos frente a la pelea final del Issei S.

Para ser justo… El Issei D no tenía el poder suficiente para hacerle frente a su yo sagrado, pero según los volúmenes 23 en adelante, el Issei de la novela se ha vuelto tan OP, que me pareció perfecto usar esa versión, sobretodo por Diabolos Dragón me parece genial (O incluso algo mejor como la Dragonificación), aunque si dejo en claro algo… Aun así, el Issei S va a demostrar porque fue el única capaz de pelear contra Ddraig a muerte, y porque ahora es el villano a vencer.

Lo que se viene va a ser una batalla sin cuartel. El Issei S se corrompido en lo absoluto y prueba de ello es que mata a todo lo que ve, solo por el simple hecho de querer hacerlo.

En el siguiente capítulo se va a explicar a fondo que cosa paso con él mientras estaba dentro del mundo en el que Ophis lo sello.

Y otra cosa… Me voy a demorar un poco para esto… Esto principalmente porque va a ver muchos personajes mitológicos que van a participar. Desde criaturas míticas hasta los mismos dioses conocidos y desconocidos… Incluso los seres poderosos que iban aparecer en Encuéntrame va aparecer acá para detenerlo… Eso también quiere decir que Chiai aparecerá.

Muchas peleas se van dar… También momento sentimentales y reflexivos… Sobre todo a final de esta historia que, a lo personal, la considero un final muy triste.

Espero que les haya gustado… El Inmoral también ayudo a la idealización de esto.

Saludos a todos… Y un saludo a Erendir por ser muy pesado :v /


	4. Batalla final parte 01

Si eres primerizo en esta historia, se recomienda leer desde un inicio para entender la historia.

Espero que les guste leer este capitulo, tanto como a mi al hacerlo.

Sin más... Acá les dejo el capitulo.

 **PD:** Disculpen los errores de ortografía :v

* * *

– **[LA ÚLTIMA PELEA DEL HOMBRE DE LOS MILAGROS] –**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Momentos antes de la destrucción total de la Ciudad de Kuoh**_

Estaba por empezar una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas y muchas cosas han pasado en el poco tiempo.

Estábamos a poco tiempo de entrar al Tercer Grado de preparatoria y puedo decir abiertamente que estoy muy feliz ahora a pesar de todo lo ocurrido.

— Maldito sea!... ¡En serio! ¡En serio es verdad y aun no me lo creo!

— ¿Sigues renegando por lo de Issei?

— ¡ES INDIGNANTE!... ¡ME SIENTO MUY CELOSO!... ¡GRRRRRRRKKKKKK*!

Quien estaba haciendo el peor de sus berrinches sin importarle la mirada ajena de la gente, era sin duda uno los pocos sin vergüenzas que podía considerar uno de mis mejores amigos al lado de Issei.

— ¡QUIERO TENER NOVIA! — Grito desesperado el chico de anteojos llamado Motohama mientras reclamaba tremenda injusticia al cielo.

Golpeándose dolorosamente la cabeza en un poste inocente, aquel tonto comenzó a desahogarse toda la cólera y envidia que tenía de Issei mientras lloraba.

Naturalmente yo sentía lo mismo y comprendía ese sentimiento tan doloroso, pero en esta ocasión.

— Oye, si ya te tranquilizaste ¿No crees que es hora ir a comprar el regalo a la tienda? — Me acerque a él colocaba mi mano en su hombre.

Alguien tenía que ser el maduro del grupo y eso era un deber que tenía que cumplir como el más sensato de nosotros.

Mostrando ese toque maduro, yo demuestro…

— ¡Vete a la mierda!… — Dijo llorando Motohama. — ¿Por qué lo tomas con calma y no te enfureces como yo?...

— Tu solo hablas por la herida, pero en cambio yo comprendí que lo hecho ya está hecho. Eso es madurar.

— No mientas maldito calvo… ¡Tú me estas ocultando algo! ¡Me ocultas algo! — Me reclamo con gran molestia. — Desde que salimos a la ciudad te he notado raro. Te conozco y sé que no estarías feliz de comprar un regalo para el traidor de Issei y felicitarlo por su noviazgo con Rias Gremory así de simple.

Oh, mierda… Creo que…

— No-No… N-No no… No- Yo no te oculto nada.

— ¡Mentiroso! — Me grito Motohama mientras perdía el poco humor que tenía. — Puedo oler el aroma de la traición a 1000 mil kilómetros, ¿Algo me ocultas?... ¿Algo tan secreto, pero sin duda yo?...

— Parece que alguien necesita relajarse un poco y disfrutar de la vida Jhejeje!

— Hola, Matsuda-kun.

En ese momento… Ya fui descubierto.

— ¿Ahhhh?... ¿Kiryuu y una chica linda a su lado?... ¡¿?!

— Lamentamos la demora, pero Hase-san se demoró un poco probándose mucha ropa.

— ¡KIRYUU-SAN!

— ¡QUÉ SIGNIGICA ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...

La ira de cuatro ojos aumento en un 1000% por ciento, sus ojos mostraban el verdadero dolor del infierno como señal del fin de su cordura.

Oh maldita sea… Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no nunca pensé que fuera tan complicado esto.

Ahora entiendo un poco Ise con respecto a su relación amorosa.

¡Esto duele!... ¡Maldito Motohama!

— Khekeke!... Parece que la idiotez es una marca registrada en su ser. — Dijo esa pervertida burlándose de nosotros.

— ¿No deberías hacer algo? — Dijo preocupada Hase-san al vernos pelear.

— No. — Le contesto Aika Kiryuu a su amiga. — Eso es normal entre ellos, así que no te preocupes por esos dos.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos antes de terminar la pelea a puño limpio, pero sin antes de caer al suelo y no rendirnos como siempre.

Termine explicando todo a mi amigo sobre la presencia de Hase-san y la presente como era debido a este idiota que ahora…

— Un gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Motohma…— Él dijo el idiota mientras sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado.

— E-El… E-El-El… El placer es mío. — Contesto mi adorada y tímida novia mientras daba una referencia. — Me- Me alegra conocer a un amigo de Matsuda-kun.

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!... ¡TE ODIO POR CONSEGUIRTE UNA NOVIA TAN LINDA!

— ¿Ah, no qué me habías perdonado por eso?

— Lo hice, pero igual te odio con toda mi alma.

Maldita sea… Pero bueno al menos tengo aceptar que todo esto termino bien y por tanto es mejor empezar de una vez a lo que vinimos hacer.

— Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que escogiéramos un regalo para Ise y su novia.

— Es lo menos que se puede hacer, ellos no pueden disfrutar su amor tan abiertamente como Hase-san y yo.

— ¿T-Tú quieres qué te mate, verdad? — Contesto Motohama mientras mostraba lloraba y mostraba una tétrica sonrisa.

— Ese idiota le gusta hacer las cosas más complicadas, pero somos sus amigos así que…

 **BRASHH! BRASHH! BRASHH!**

Mientras que en nuestras mentes adolescentes pensábamos pasar un buen día y disfrutarlo al máximo.

En ese momento paso algo que nunca pensé ver en mi vida.

— ¿Vientos?... ¿No sé supone que el día de hoy iba a ser soleado?

— El cielo está cambiando anormalmente.

— ¿Matsuda-kun?

La mano de Hase-san se aferró a mí al sentir lo mismo que yo sentía en ese momento.

Describirlo sin duda fue una experiencia nada grata, pues siendo yo tan joven e inexperto de la vida, simplemente…

— ¡El sol desapareció!... ¿Q-Qué estaba sucediendo?

La luz del sol se escapa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de manera anormal, una sensación espeluznante comenzó a apoderarse de toda la ciudad en tan solo un segundo.

El sol huyo y la oscuridad abrumo todo a su paso.

Del cielo… Un vórtice oscuro en forma de nubes negras rélampagueantes apareció de la nada a plena vista.

Todos nosotros y las personas que estaban ahí miraron con asombro y temor aquel fenómeno paranormal que estaba ocurriendo, dejando lo que estaban haciendo mientras eran atraídos por ese llamado de las tinieblas.

Tenue y muy oscura, con un sonido temible de ondas de aire chocando empezó a azotar todo a su paso de manera violenta.

La gente no entendía que estaba pasando… Nadie de nosotros entendía lo que pasaba.

— ¡En las noticias no se dijo nada de un evento climatológico tan raro! — Dijo Kiryuu quejándose del fuerte viento que empezó a molestarla.

— No parece que fuera a llover, pero esas nubes oscuras no parecen que traen lluvia.

— Matsuda-kun… Tengo algo de miedo.

No… No temas mi adorada Hase-san. Nada malo nos va a pasar y eso lo puedo prometer.

Este día se supone que iba a ser un día feliz y que íbamos a llevar hermosos recuerdos juveniles, así que esto… ¡Una mala broma del clima no va a asustarnos de esta manera!

No lo hara… Así que…

— _Sniff!-Sniff!..._ ¿A-Azufré?

— ¿Q-Qué dices?...

— Esto no es normal… Nada normal maldita sea.

— ¡Cálmense! ¡Cálmense!...

— ¡MIREN AL CIELO!...

Así que este… Este hermoso día…

— ¡MUÉRANSE TODOS!

Ese día en que pensábamos crear lindos recuerdos y comprar un regalo para ti, mi querido amigo.

Ese día…

 **[ETERNAL BLEAZER]**

Aquel día nunca pensé…

— ¿Marsuda-kun?...

Nunca pensé que fuera el último día en que viera el rostro de Hase-san.

Ise… ¿Por qué tú?...

 **BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

* * *

 **.**

 **O**

 **.**

* * *

 **PARTE 01 –** **[EL REGRESO DEL MAL MILAGROSO]**

.

.

.

La mayor parte de la ciudad de Kuoh había sido totalmente aniquilada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Decir que nadie pudo haber previsto que algo así hubiera sucedido es sin duda algo totalmente falso, pues todos en esa sala y quienes fundaron la alianza de las tres facciones.

Tras oír la horrible noticia.

— La capital central… Ha sido borrada del mapa.

Todos… Absolutamente todo el mundo queda impactado tras oír tan abominable noticia.

Desde los líderes principales, dioses e inclusos seres de gran reconocimiento debido al torneo que se estaba llevando no pudieron creer la noticia que acaban de oír.

La Ciudad de Kuoh, la ciudad que se supone la más protegida de todo el mundo debido al símbolo que significaba,… Había sido totalmente destruida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin piedad.

— Oh, no…— Dijo Rias al comprender lo estaba por venir tras oír eso.

Parte de la escuela fue destruida, sus casas, pero lo peor de todo que nadie pudo ni siquiera pensar…

— Cientos de personas acaban de morir. No encuentro vida en el lugar del incidente… Todo… Todas las personas de ese lugar han…

— ¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 **POOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Alguien golpea con todas sus fuerzas una de las paredes del salón especial y la destruye en mil pedazos tras oír la horrible noticia.

Una mano cubierta de sangre por el daño que había provocado había cierra su puño y mostraba una aura asesina nunca antes vista.

El actual Sekiryuutei estaba furioso.

— ¡ISE!...

— M-MALDITO… M-MALDITO SEAS.

Con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero mostrando un sed insaciable de sangre naciendo de lo más profundo de su corazón.

— JURO… JURO QUE TE MATARE CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sin duda… Lo que más se temía por fin había llegado a pasar.

Desde ese día se sabía que algo así iba a suceder tarde o temprano, pero no me imagine que la situación se pusiera de una manera tan crítica como ahora.

Nunca me imaginé que esta tragedia sucediera.

Ese monstruo… Ese monstruo borro de la fas de Japón a su propio hogar sin dudar un solo segundo.

Si eso paso de esa manera, entonces no cabe duda que lo que hizo Ophis y la Verdadera Longinus no funciono del todo y ahora ese ser ha regresado con un solo objetivo a cumplir.

— Es lamentable lo que paso a la ciudad de Kuoh, pero creo pertinente iniciar de una vez con el plan de contingencia. — Hablo muy serio Sirzches tras olvidar guardar luto por lo sucedido de hace unos minutos.

— Con cuerdo el actual Lucifer… Esto no puede quedar impune. Ese ser acaba de destruir a la ciudad de la alianza y si lo hizo sin esfuerzo alguno…

— Es porqué ha recuperado su inmenso poder. — Respondió el misterioso Gran Serafin, Uriel ante las palabras de uno de los dioses de Asgard. — Nadie debería ser capaz, ni siquiera un dios de alto nivel sería capaz de destruir de esa manera la ciudad debido a la defensa mejorada que se puso precisamente para esta ocasión.

— Tú qué sabes mejor esto ¿Qué sugieres?

Ante mi pregunta… La mirada misteriosa del ángel de luz muestras unas palabras muy simples, pero señalando una complicada respuesta que todo el mundo no esperaba oír y aceptar de manera tranquila, pues de los labios de la misteriosa y suave voz.

— Todos tenemos que unirnos y darle muerte.

Salió la única solución factible que todo el mundo no quiso oír.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La muerte del hombre de los milagros era la única alternativa; sin embargo, tras oír eso…

— Parece ser que el miedo por invadió tu corazón, ¿No, Uriel?

— ¿Esa voz?

— ¿En serio piensas que se necesita el poder de todos para poder matar a un simple ser humano?... Digo, no hablamos del Gran Rojo o Trihexa.

Una temible presencia se hace presente ante uno de los grandes serafines, aquel hombre hermoso de cabello negro y de piel pálida mostrando una gran sonrisa.

— Príncipe de los Asuras, Mahabali.

— Creo que estas exagerando, pero… — Respondió algo tosco el príncipe asura a un preocupado Uriel. — Noto temor y miedo creciendo en tu corazón de manera espeluznante, pero aun así mostrar esos sentimientos a un simple humano.

— Te recomendaría que no pienses de esa manera tan imprudente.

— ¿Oh, eso es acaso una amenaza?

— Mejor haz caso al consejo de alguien que ha conocido al hombre de los milagros, ¿No crees lo mismo, Gabriel?

— ¡GABRIEL!

Interrumpiendo al temible asura, dos de los cuatro grandes serafines deciden aparecer y apoyar las palabras de Uriel, pero en el momento que aparecieron.

La atmosfera sin duda comenzó a ponerse más tensa y el motivo era.

— ¿Qué haces tú acá?

Mostrando su descontento. Serafall increpa la presencia de Gabriel, mostrándole un sentimiento de molestia y gran resentimiento hacia ella.

Todos notaron eso y también…

— Ho-Hola.

Mostrando unos ojos rojos hinchados por culpa de las lágrimas, la misma Gabriel decide ir en persona, y a pesar del sentir de esa tensa atmosfera tan tensa.

— No deberías estar acá, al menos no por vergüenza. — Le reclamo Serafall-Leviathan.

— Eso lo sé…— Hablo Gabriel con un gran dolor en su corazón. — Sé que no te parece bien ver a la familia de aquel hombre que tanto daño les ha hecho a ustedes y su hogar, pero créanme… Al igual que ustedes, yo también quiero poner fin a todo esto cuanto antes.

— Lo pecados cometidos por ese hombre no deberían marcarte a ti ni a Miguel.

— No, Raphael-san, no trates por favor a mi hermanito de un horrible pecador. — Dijo ella mientras evitar llorar de dolor. — Miguel y yo sabemos que nuestro pequeño hermanito nunca haría tal cosa, pero no podemos negar que ahora ese hombre bueno ahora se ha vuelto en la encarnación de la maldad pura. El solo pensarlo me lastima y me hace querer entender todo lo que había pasado para que las cosas terminaran así, pero no puedo…

La impotencia marcada en el rostro de Gabriel era clara prueba de que todo estaba totalmente perdido para ella y a pesar de ello, ella mostró una determinación en querer detener al hombre que tanto quiso conocer por admiración.

El hombre que alguna vez le dio esperanza cuando veía que todo estaba perdido… Ahora…

— Al menos tú das la cara de manera valiente. Respeto eso, pero créeme que me cuesta creer que en verdad sea cierto tu apoyo. — Le contesto Sirzches sin mirarle el rostro.

— Créeme. — Hablando totalmente quebrada la pobre Gabriel. — Y-Yo lamento lo de Grayfia-san.

— …

El silencio reino como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos tras esas tristes palabras.

Sin duda una de los momentos más dolorosos que había sucedido fue en el inframundo hace tiempo atrás se recordó tras aquellas palabras de dolor que salieron del corazón de una triste Gabriel.

Ese día… Aquel maldito día sin duda marco el corazón de varios tras enterarse y sobretodo del Rey Demonio, Lucifer, quien simplemente, por primera vez en su vida sintió como su corazón quedaba destrozado en mil pedazos tras ver a su querida esposa al borde de la vida y la muerte.

—…Mhmhm!

Quienes conocían de cerca al Rey Demonio sabían que para él, ver algo así, era sin duda impensable e inimaginable, por lo que, era imposible imaginar aquella reacción que provoco un odio y dolor inmenso en aquel corazón tan tranquilo como la de aquel hombre que vestía como el Satan Rojo.

Sin duda para el… Algo cambio dentro, muy dentro de su corazón.

Y eso…

— ¿Estas bien?

— Será mejor que no perdamos el tiempo en tonterías e iniciemos de una vez el plan para eliminar a ese hombre.

Se mostró ante la decisión furiosa y seria del hombre que estaba dispuesto a vengar a su querida esposa.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

La emoción de este espectáculo me estaba llenado de mucha emoción como nunca antes lo había sentido.

El hombre de los milagros… ¿Eh?

— Ni se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima a mi presa.

— ¿Crom Cruach? — Hable impactado al verlo.

Entiendo… Así que la aura amenazante que estaba siguiéndome desde hace rato era de él, pero que sorpresa.

— El único que tiene el derecho de ir tras su vida soy yo, así que no pienses en lo contrario rey de los dioses, Indra.

— ¿Tanto te interesa como para retarme, a pesar de saber quién soy yo?...

— El hombre de los milagros es mío y si para tenerlo te tengo que asesinar… Créeme que lo haré.

¿Asesinarme?... ¿Tan lejos iría este dragón maligno como para ello?

Interesante… Esto sin duda alimenta los deseos de tener cerca a ese hombre.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Que patéticos por dejarse llevar por cosas tan banales como la venganza y el odio.

Si realmente quieren ganarle al hombre capaz de cambiar al mundo, entonces tendrán que pensar adecuadamente en como destruir su espíritu.

— ¿Hades-sama?...

— Me iré este lugar tenso por el momento. Te dejo a cargó de todo en mi representación Zeno.

Sera mejor que espere el momento adecuado para actuar y cuando llegue el momento.

— Destruiré de una vez por todas tu alma.

Si la creación de las Longinus fue un error… Sin duda tu vida lo fue más, maldito humano.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El plan diseñado para eliminar al peor de los males no era sencillo, pero se tenía que ejecutar de una vez por todas antes de cualquier otro desastre.

La mayoría de los líderes asistieron con la cabeza y presentaron su innegable apoyo a la eliminación del peor de los villanos tras oír las tenebrosas palabras de los Grandes Serafines sobre el hombre de los milagros.

— Ise fue el hombre que salvo y protegió al mundo durante más de miles de años por órdenes de Dios, pero eso no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por el poder que tiene en sus manos conocido como "El Don de los Milagros"

— ¿El Don de los Milagros? — Pregunto interesado Mahabali tras oír el nombre de ese misterioso poder.

— Ese es el nombre que se le dio al poder que le entrego la Santa Paloma Blanca hace miles de años. Es un poder sagrado único que tiene como principal función el volver _**lo imposible algo posible**_. — Explico Uriel mientras contaba parte del pasado. — Fue gracias a ese poder el cual permitió a nuestro Ise llegar a un nivel imposible para un simple mortal alcanzar, sin ser un dios él tenía el poder suficiente para derrotar a uno o incluso superarlo, pero aun así eso no hubiera sido viable si no hubiera tenido un espíritu y corazón inquebrantable.

— Me parece, o ¿Acaso lo están alagando?

— No pienses de esa forma príncipe Asura, lo que dice Uriel es la verdad aunque me cueste admitirlo. — Contesto algo molesto Raphael. — El hombre de los milagros se ganó la reputación de ser un adversario temible ante cualquier enemigo, incluso es reconocido por el cielo como el único ser que pudo pelear de igual a igual contra el Dragón Emperador Rojo en su mejor momento y provocarle su muerte.

— ¡Me estas jodiendo con eso! — Dijo ya impactado el príncipe Asura. — ¿Un dragón celestial?... ¿Ese ser humano tenía ese poder?

— Por eso te dijimos que creas que no estamos ante un ser nada convencional. A pesar de que los tres sabemos su pasado, aun nos sigue impactado el como el provoco la muerte de quien hace mil años era el terror de los dioses. — Contesto Raphael. — Ese hombre ha sobrevivido miles de años peleando sin parar durante toda su vida… Nadie sabe el nombre de todos los enemigos que ha eliminado, ni los mitos que ha ocultado él solo y mucho menos los secretos que aun pueda tener debido de que vio a la muerte muchas veces. Solo sabemos que ese hombre con el poder que tiene no puede ser vencido por un solo adversario.

—…Ya veo, ahora que se un poco más de él… He,he,he,he!... Que interesante, si es así, entonces te parece que mis asuras vayan en primer lugar.

— Te lo acabo de advertir, pero si insiste en ello entonces tendré que hacerte ver por las malas.

— Créeme que te arrepentirás por ello ángel del cielo.

A pesar de los pequeñas palabras desafiantes del príncipe de los Asuras, los líderes de la alianza comenzaron a dar inicio al plan sin perder más tiempo.

Algunos de los dioses representantes de sus mitologías fueron convocados y llamados a prestar ayuda para la temible batalla que estaba por empezar.

Desde la mitología griega hasta la mitología celta y desde la mitología Hindú hasta la Shinta.

— Los demás dioses se han empezado a mover al punto de encuentro. Algunos dioses como Zeus y Odín han prometido mover todo lo mejor de su poder militar al área principal.

— He recibido respuesta del dios Izanagi y de los Dai-Youkas para poner en emergencia Japón por si el plan inicial tiene una falla y también, me señalan que será la diosa Amaterasu quien vendrá en representación de los dioses japoneses al campo de batalla.

— El dios Brahama y el dios Vishnu dicen que enviaran a sus más poderosos Devas para la lucha. Y solo, de ser necesario, ellos mismo aparecen en persona si lo creen conveniente.

— ¿Esos dos también han caído en el pánico?... Qué patético. — Dijo Mahabali. — Pero si es así, entonces será mejor que me vaya adelantando para poner fin a esto de una vez por todas con mis asuras y ahorrarles tantas molestias.

— Este idiota no tiene remido. — Se quejó Azazel al ver la actitud de uno de los seres más poderosos del mundo.

La situación estaba marchando a toda velocidad.

Las llamadas de apoyo sonaron sin parar y todos en ese lugar decidieron entonces dar el siguiente paso, y eso también iba para…

— También vamos chicos.

— Si Buchou.

Los jóvenes demonios que estaban listos para ir al campo de batalla y sobretodo aquel chico llamado Hyoudo Issei, quien con todo la decisión de su corazón.

— Vamos de una vez.

El propio equipo del Sekiryuutei también va con toda la fuerza posible para ayudar a su nuevo amo.

Sin duda… Una gran batalla sin igual estaba por empezar.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Todos los puestos estaban listos y quienes habían participado ahora estaban listos para lo que iba a venir.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de esa emoción que recorre cada parte de mi ser, yo, yo aún, por alguna razón…

— ¿Eh, disculpe?...

— Los padres de Hyoudo Issei.

— ¿Nos podría explicar que cosa sucedió y por qué todo el mundo se está marchando del torneo?... Realmente todo esto paso tan rápido y nuestro tonto hijo tampoco nos dijo nada.

Ese descuidado de Hyoudo Issei, pero no lo culpo no decirles nada.

Aun si esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, será mejor qué…

— Duérmanse.

— ¿Q-Qué?... ¿Eh, cariño?

— ¿Q-Qué diablos?

Por el momento dejen todo en manos de nosotros y pronto verán que todo esto solo ha sido un simple sueño nada grato.

— [Ya es hora, Vali].

— Lo sé.

Hombre de los milagros… Realmente tengo deseos de conocerte en persona.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 **PARTE 02 – [PRELUDIO]**

.

.

.

La mayor parte de la Ciudad de Kuoh había sido totalmente destruida con gran facilidad.

Lo que antes fue considerado la hermosa ciudad donde nació la mayor alianza de todas… Ahora mismo…

— Gwhahahahaha!...

Era ahora el peor desastre jamás producido en más de 60 décadas y todo eso gracias a la mano de…

— Excelente. — Exclamo el hombre de los milagros al sentirse más que vivo. — No solo he recuperado todo mi inmenso poder, sino que ahora mi cuerpo parece estar estable… ¿No será acaso que el hechizo de Ophis me ayudo de cierta manera?... Gwhahahaha!... ¡increíble!... ¡INCREÍBLE!

 **FLIN! FLINN! FLINN!**

Una poderosa aura comenzó a emerger sin control y la tierra empezó a sacudirse sin más tras un simple movimiento de ese hombre.

El cielo comenzó a volverse loco y la tierra empezó a partirse en miles de pedazos por tan solo sentir aquel abrumador poder.

Lo poco que quedaba de la ciudad estaba siendo tragada por la tierra y absolutamente pareciera que nadie pudiera hacer nada ante tal amenaza.

Aquel hombre ya había decidido en aniquilar todo y eso…

— Es hora de comenzar.

Lo iba a cumplir.

Juntando sus manos y creando de ellas poderosas ráfagas de viento. Aquel ser maligno de ojos rojos sonrió diabólicamente tras dar inicio a la peor de las amenazas.

De lo más alto del cielo el empieza a invocar a la furia de los vientos para eliminar a todo a su paso.

Miles de grandes tornados empiezan a azotar y a devorar todo a su paso, su gran poder se manifiesta en el caos absoluto que estaba creando.

Si ya de por si la ciudad de Kuoh había sido totalmente devastado con solo su mano, en esta ocasión ese hombre había subido de nivel y comenzó el inicio del fin.

Su objetivo,,,

— Veamos cuanto tiempo demoran esos imbéciles antes de que yo destruya todo este mundo.

Su objetivo era sin duda llamar la atención de sus enemigos provocando el fin del mundo.

La Ciudad de Kuoh solo fue el punto de inicio para ese ser y él lo sabía bien, él iba ir más allá de eso… El país de Japón, el continente Asiático y todo el mundo al final iba a ser exterminado.

Su intención era clara y perversa… Ese hombre ahora dejo ser el hombre bueno que alguna vez fue y ahora se ha vuelto un ser lleno de pura maldad en su corazón.

El destruir su propio hogar era la prueba definitiva de su cambio

¿Cómo lo iban a detener?... ¿Cómo iba ser posible detenerlo sin sufrir el peor de los sacrificios?...

El mundo ya estaba sintiendo el azote del hombre de los milagros y era cuestión de tiempo que las ciudades cercanas empezaran a ser devorados por esos miles de gigantescos tornados sagrados.

La voz de las personas en desesperación le era indiferente.

El mundo volviéndose loco le tenía sin cuidado.

El llanto de piedad de la madre tierra parecía no importarle.

Incluso el caos naciente no parecía importarle en lo absoluto.

No… El solo quería acabar todo de una buena vez usando sus propias manos y darle un final adecuado.

— El tiempo corre, imbéciles.

Él podía hacerlo y absolutamente… Nadie lo iba a detener.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[KYOTO]**

Unos gigantescos tornados estaban llegando a la ciudad sagrada de los Youkais y al sentir su temible fuerza.

No solo las personas empezaron a correr en desesperación, sino que los mismos espíritus nacidos del folklore japonés sintieron ese temible miedo.

— ¡MAMÁ!

— ¡Voy a detener esa cosa como a dé lugar!

— ¡NO, MAMÁ!... ¡MAMÁ!

— Princesa Kunuo, por favor vámonos…

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!

La reina Kyuby no tuvo remordimiento alguno en proteger a los suyos, ni siquiera dio una mirada atrás para ver las lágrimas de su querida hija, a quien ama con toda su vida…

Mirando fijamente y sabiendo el inmenso poder que estaba por enfrentar.

— Espero que todos se salven.

Ella empieza a tomar forma definitiva del legendario zorro de nueve colas y de una vez por todas decide frenar a los tornados divinos usando su propia vida.

Valiente, pero imposible, pues… La reina de Yokais de Kioto, Yazaka, sabía que aquel poder que tenía en su delante.

— Déjame ayudarte.

— ¿Sun-Wukong?

— Siempre es mejor dos que uno.

— Gracias.

Era un poder totalmente indetenible.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[AKIHABARA]**

La ciudad conocida por ser el centro más popular del comercio principal de las empresas e industria de la cultura del "otaku", ahora mismo también estaba siendo totalmente masacrada.

Sin poder hacer nada para salvar esa ciudad… Su ciudad sagrada.

— ¡Soragami-sama!... ¡Soragami-sama!

— ¿Qué tipo de viento es esto?... Mi poder no puede disiparlo y mis monjes no logran frenarlo.

Uno de los más poderosos Dai-Youkai que dominaba el poder los vientos se veía ahora totalmente abrumando ante un poder completamente superior.

El amo protector de ese lugar… Sin duda estaba en grandes problemas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[OSAKA]**

A pesar de que las personas hace tiempo perdieron su fe a los seres espirituales de ese lugar, al final eso no era excusa para no defenderla, al menos de esa manera pensaron quienes siempre habían protegido ese lugar con sus vidas.

Haciendo todo lo posible para salvar todo a su paso.

— Suiko-sama, Ökami-sama.

— Nosotros haremos todo lo posible para proteger nuestro hogar. El mal jamás podrá avanzar al menos de que nosotros no hagamos algo.

— Bien dicho, amigo mío.

Dos de los más viejos, pero legendarios Youkais deciden arriesgar sus vidas con tal de dar una oportunidad a los demás.

El poderoso tigre de agua y el lobo solitario se enfrentan ante el mal absoluto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **[En el mar Japonés]**

Los temibles tornados comenzaron a fusionarse con el poder de las aguas de los mares.

Parecían bestias nacientes del cielo y el mar, produciendo el final de todo con su simple presencia.

Posiblemente, las costas japonesas ahora serían el lugar más peligroso de todos, pues de combinar el poder absoluto de los vientos con la furia marina, todo aquello cercano a la tierra.

— ¿Por qué no puedo destruirlos?... Yo, Sussano, quien se supone que está cima de los dioses Shinto. ¿Cómo es posible qué algo así me haga retroceder?...

— Izanagi-sama nos dio la orden de proteger el país, pero nunca pensé que esta misión sería…

— No lo digas idiota. Recuerdas que somos dioses y algo así…

— ¡CUIDADO!

 **BRASHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Informe de último minuto.

— La ciudad de Japón está siendo azotada por un fenómeno extraño nacido del lugar más adentro del país. Las principales ciudades empezaron a ser destruidas por este caos y a pesar de que las personas escapen, aquel caos avanza a grandes pasos sin dejar oportunidad… Es como si el fin del mundo recién estuviera empezando y nada ni nadie pudieran detenerlo sin importar cuanto pidan perdón por sus pecados. Todo está perdido… Toda esta siendo…BUAHHHHHHHHH!

 _Brisshhhhhhhhh!..._

{{FIN DE LA SEÑAL}}

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El poder del hombre de los milagros… Aquel magnifico poder que había protegido al mundo en muchas ocasiones.

Ahora mismo ese poder estaba poniendo fin a todo sin excepción alguna.

La vida estaba desapareciendo y lo único que se podía hacer ahora.

— Oh, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? — Dijo el ser maligno al ver a lo que tenía a su delante.

— Hombre de los milagros, Issei… En nombre de la alianza de las tres facciones, te declaramos enemigo del mundo.

Siendo dirigido por tres de los líderes de Grigori y rodeado por más de un ejército inmenso de miles de ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos… El hombre de los milagros sonríe diabólicamente al ver como su objetivo se estaba cumpliendo.

Sin miedo o temor alguno en su corazón.

 **FLINNNNN!**

Sacando tan solo sacando un poco de su inmenso poder y mostrando sus hermosas alas blancas.

— Si… Eso es lo quería.

— Monstruo. — Respondió impactado Barraquiel.

Ese hombre sin mostrar dudas o miedo… Ahora mismo iba a enfrentarse a todo el ejército de ángeles, ángeles y demonio a la vez.

El peor de los escenarios… Se había abierto.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 **PARTE 03 - [PLAN PARA VENCER AL HOMBRE DE LOS MILAGROS]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La única opción para liberar y proteger al mundo de ese enemigo era sin duda el mayor de los sacrificios.

Y eso, los líderes de las demás facciones.

— Usaremos el mismo plan que se usó con los dragones celestiales para trasladar a ese ser al fin del mundo.

Sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

— Hace mil años fue la unión de los tres ejércitos que detuvo el camino del caos provocado por los dragones celestiales fueron transportados al fin del mundo, pero el hacerlo miles de vidas tuvieron que ser sacrificadas debido al ascendió de ambos dragones. — Contesto Uriel explicando el plan. — En esta ocasión no será muy diferente, pues a palabras de Raphael, si mandamos al hombre de los milagros tendremos más oportunidad de vencerlo y de proteger todo el mundo.

— Shemhazai, Barraquiel y Armaros… Ellos ya están delante de ese ser.

— ¿Q-Qué dijo?... ¿Acaso mí padre?

La impresión de Akeno la golpea duramente en ese momento tras oír el nombre de su padre, quien simplemente no le dijo nada.

Miro fijamente a Azazel buscando respuesta alguna y el solamente le dijo.

— Él quiso hacerlo, así que no muestres tristeza por él.

— …

Unas duras y sinceras palabras.

En ese momento, el corazón de Akeno fue duramente golpeado ante una sinceridad muy dolorosa… Azazel no le dijo que se deje de preocupar o que solo confié en su padre para que vuelva sano y salvo.

No, el simplemente le dijo que no se muestre triste.

No había nada más ni nada menos, el mensaje era totalmente claro y directo; empero, también…

— Entiendo.

Muy doloroso.

Akeno solo bajo la cabeza y apretó su puño de la impotencia que empezó a abrumarla, pues para ella, el entender y aceptar algo así no era nada fácil ni sencillo, pero no podía hacer nada sino esperar un buen resultado.

Y aquel resultado tal vez…

— La batalla ha empezado… El hombre de los milagros ha empezado a luchar contra el ejército de las tres facciones.

— Cuídate… Papá.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Las alas blancas de justicia se había desatado y ya nadie podía pararlos.

La luz blanca mostrando el inicio de la más brutal de las batallas ya estaba presente.

La batalla por la paz del mundo se había desatado y…

 **SLASH! SLAH! SLASH!**

El ejército de los cielos con la ayuda de los demonios intenta frenar al hombre de los milagros usando cañones mágicos, pero nada de eso funciona debido a aquellas alas blancas las cuales hacen reflejar muchos de los ataques y provoca las primeras bajas.

Los ángeles caídos buscan la oportunidad para abrir una apertura, pero resulta un tarea titánica el si quiera acercarse sin morir en el intento, pues los soldados quienes se atrevieron en atacarlo directamente con sus tridentes y espadas de luz perdieron sus cabezas o en el peor de los casos ese monstruo los partía a la mitad sin piedad.

Se buscó algunas formas de poder retenerlo, pero todas las ocasiones resulto totalmente inútil.

Guerreros de las tres facciones intentaron detenerlo usando magia a la vez, pero desgraciadamente la magia no servía en ese ser tan aterrador.

Algunos arriesgando sus vidas intentaron hacerle si quiera un poco de daño, pero el uso la luz de sus alas para dejar ciegos a todos los soldados cerca de él y de la manera más despida, el los elimina uno por uno con su rayo sagrado a gran velocidad.

Cientos de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios ya habían perdido su vida en vano y poco a poco.

— ¿Esto es enserió?... ¿Somos mayoría, pero aun así somos quienes más bajas tenemos?

— A este paso nunca podremos mandarlo al fin del mundo.

— No tengan miedo, si nosotros no podemos hacer nada…

— No… No me largo de... ¡Arggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg!

— ¿Quieres escapar de mí?... Eso no se los voy a permitir.

— ¡TODOS ALÉJENSE!

Juntando sus manos nuevamente, el hombre de los milagros crea violentas ráfagas de aire que empiezan a juntarse a velocidad extrema, pero en esta ocasión concentrado en el centro de sus manos, poder el cual…

— Ahora miren como son tragados por mi poder.

Centrando todo su poder y liberándolo de golpe delante de sus enemigos.

 **[HYPERTORNADO]**

El crea un vórtice que poco a poco toma la forma de un poderoso tornado que crece de tamaño de manera absurda.

Tocando cielo y la tierra, aquel tornado empieza a crecer más y más devorando todo a su paso; el cielo comienza a cambiar de color y la tierra empieza a partirse en dos hasta romper parte una de las placas tectónicas provocando de esa manera una colosal terremoto demostrando de esa manera un poder indetenible sin igual.

El ejército de las tres facciones no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera sus poderes mágicos podían defenderlos de ese atrayente poder, el cual de manera macabra.

— ¡Sa-Sálvenos… Agrghhh!

— ¡Ayu-Ayudennossssssssssssssssssssssssss!...

— ¡ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Empezó a tragarse a cada uno dentro como si se tratase de un agujero negro.

Cientos de soldados gritaron en desesperación mientras fueron tragados y aplastados por el inmenso poder de aquel tornado.

Sus cuerpos fueron comprimidos debido a la presión dentro del poderoso tornado que se los había tragado, algunos murieron descuartizados y otros simplemente se habían vuelto sacos de carne irreconocible.

Era una escena aterradora y completamente horrible de si quiera imaginar, pero así de temible era el poder que alguna vez salvo al mundo.

— Ghek*!... Desgraciado.

— No podemos permitir eso, a este paso todos vamos a morir y nuestra única oportunidad de vencerlo será en vano.

— ¡Vamos a detenerlo!...

Luego de perder a casi la mitad del ejercito de las tres facciones, las tres autoridades de Grigori se pusieron en alerta máxima y sin dudar en su actuar, ellos deciden entonces arriesgar sus vidas.

Sacando todo el poder que tenían, los ángeles caídos más fuertes deciden detener tal masacre.

— ¿Ah?... Al parecer esos tres decidieron contraatacar por fin. — Exclamo el hombre de los milagros mientras miraba con los brazos cruzados.

Los tres ángeles caídos van y usando todo su poder crean una barrera mágica lo suficientemente poderosa para cubrir parte del inmenso tornado y aunque pareciera algo sencillo al inicio, tras sentir la furia representada en esos vientos.

— ¿Po-Por qué… Por qué esto están fuerte? Si-Si esto fuera magia yo…Argghhhhhhhh!...

— La presión ejercida desde el centro y la violenta forma de estos vientos al dañarnos tan gravemente, es como si esta cosa estuviera viva y no fuera un simple fenómeno natural… ¿Ese ser puede hacer algo como esto?... ¡Maldición!

— Armaros, Barraquiel… ¡No se dejen impresionar y concéntrense en detener este tornado usando todas sus fuerza! — Grito Shemhazai a sus compañeros a pesar del estar sufriendo mucho daño.

Como era evidente.

Los líderes de Grigori no iban a detener tal bestia natural de forma sencilla, pues, si ya de por si ellos empezaron a sufrir heridas letales por el simple hecho de estar cerca del gran tornado creado por el Issei S, el intentar detenerlo era sin duda una proeza suicida, pero ni aun así, aquellos corazones valientes sucumbieron ante el temor y decidieron darlo todo por su causa.

Usando toda su fuerza.

Los tres líderes de Grigori usan toda la magia que tenía y crean grandes paredes logran detener el movimiento de aquel poderoso tornado, demostrando así su poder.

Los tres muros mágicos intentan encerrar al tornado en una prisión de forma triangular para evitar su paso, pero la tarea aun no terminaba solamente ahí.

— ¡Tenemos que empujarlo más, si logramos aplastarlo de seguro desaparecerá de una vez por todasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!

El actual gobernador de Grigori no se iba rendir tan fácilmente ante el enemigo, de hecho, ninguno de los ahí presentes se iba a rendir ante el peor de los villanos, ya que, al ver el gran valor de sus líderes por salvarlos.

El ejército de las tres facciones, viendo como los líderes de Grigori dando su vida por la misión.

— ¡Todos!... ¡Ayúdenlos a destruir ese tornado!

— ¡SI!

Ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios fueron a brindar su mano en cada muro mágico sostenido para apoyarlos.

La fuerza mágica empezó a crecer más y más y el muro empezó a ser más sólido mientras cada mano dada un poco de su poder a ellos.

Y poco a poco el tornado dejo de ser una amenaza.

— No esperaba ver esto… ¿Las tres razas trabajando juntos para detenerme?... Incluso yo considero eso un milagro. — Exclamo sonriente el ser maligno.

La mirada sorprendida del Issei S marco un momento nada esperado en su persona, pues para él el ver como los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios se dieran la manos para trabajar en equipo era simplemente un milagro que no pensó ver de nuevo en su vida.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, aquel acto visto solo le provoco una sonrisa extraña.

— ¡Lo que hagamos ahora será lo que marcara el bien o el fin de nuestro mundo!

— ¡Prometimos darle paso a las nuevas generaciones!... ¡Así que algo como esto no nos puede vencer!

— ¡Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez!...

Los muros mágicos empezaron a aplastar el poderoso tornado, el cual poco a poco comenzó a perder su forma.

Los extremos del tornado empezaron a crecer mientras que el centro empezó a disminuir en tamaño; el ser aplastado estaba provocando la reducción del centro y empezó a liberar todo sus vientos por los extremos de poderoso fenómeno natural.

Lo estaban logrando… Lo estaban consiguiendo.

La fuerza del ejército de las tres facciones y la voluntad de los tres líderes de Grigori lo estaban consiguiente.

— ¡Ahora!... ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

— ¿Q-Qué?...

 **BOOOOMMMM!**

Una fuerte honda de aire estremeció todo el lugar.

Haciendo el último esfuerzo, los muros mágicos por fin logran aplastar al poderoso tornado.

Y aunque las hondas de aire provocaron ciertos daños a todos, eso no provoco que todos los ahí presentes cedieran ante el dolor y cansancio.

Lo habían conseguido, lo habían logrado… A pesar del esfuerzo anormal que habían ejercido en ese momento.

 _Clap! Clap! Clap!_

— Bien hecho. Realmente no esperaba ver ese acto tan patético de ayuda mutua, pero he de reconocer que eso me dejo asombrado. — Dijo el Issei S mientras aplaudía de manera irónica a sus enemigos.

— Q…Q-Qué descarado… Eres. — Respondió un Baraquiel adolorido, pero molesto al ver a aquel ser.

— ¿Estas casando?... Bueno, siento que no era necesario preguntar tras verlo con mis propios ojos. Creo que será mejor darles un final digno por tal espectáculo tan valiente me han brindado.

— ¿E-Enserió crees que vamos a ceder ante tú poder tan fácilmente?... Cada uno de los que esta acá ha decidido morir en batalla para detenerte, así que no subestimes el corazón de verdaderos hombres.

— No los subestimo. — Le contesto serio el hombre de los milagros al verlo fijamente. — Pero el valor ni los buenos deseos pueden crear milagros… Y eso yo… ¡LO SE BIEN!

Y en ese momento.

 **[HYPERTONADO DIVINO]**

A toda velocidad el hombre de los milagros inicia su golpe final ante sus valientes enemigos, pero en esta ocasión el problema no solo crecio sino que a su vez se multiplico.

Dando un giro completo… De las alas del hombre de los milagros nacen tres tornados poderosos a la vez, tornados que eran mucho más grandes que el anterior, pero a diferencia del anterior.

Aquellos tornados no atacaron directamente, sino que antes…

— ¿Pe-Pero qué es lo qué…?

— ¿Creyeron que el detener un simple tornado mío les daría oportunidad de vencerme?... Idiotas, eso fue solo un simple suspiro para mí, pero ahora sin duda van a morir a manos de este gran poder.

Los tres tornados poderosos estaban esperando la orden de su amo.

Él tenía el poder en sus manos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para poner fin a esta batalla.

Desde un inicio…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Desde un inicio nosotros lo teníamos claro.

— Maldito loco. — Comento Shemhazai tras sentir como el fin de su vida se aproximaba. — ¿Así qué este es el poder del hombre de los milagros?... Ahora comprendo aquellas palabras de terror de Uriel a la perfección. Ese hombre es un verdadero monstruo.

— Shemhazai, ¿Qué hacemos?...

— La respuesta es obvia Armaros. — Contesto el gobernador de los ángeles caídos. — Luchar hasta morir como lo teníamos planeado.

— Esperaba que tuvieran un plan de reserva.

— No soy como Azazel como para pensar en esas cosas, pero creo que esa opción sería viable ahora.

— ¿Entonces lo tienes? — Contesto algo alegre Armaros. — Pero al notar ese rostro ciento que a pesar de ello nosotros llegaremos hasta aquí.

El silencio gobernó un momento entre nosotros y simplemente decidimos apreciar ese corto momento para pensar muchas cosas.

Efectivamente, nuestro momento había llegado y eso…

— Barraquiel.

— Si, lo sé.

Nosotros hemos venido por miles de años y hemos compartidos muchas cosas.

Realmente el día de hoy… Nuestro último día.

— Me duele pensar que ya no poder ver a mi querida hija nunca más, pero también siento que el día de hoy veré a alguien muy especial para mí.

— Lamento haberte dado esta misión.

— No tienes que disculparte. — Conteste totalmente decidido. — Yo hago esto con mucho gusto, después de todo siempre he tenido ganas de golpear el rostro de mi yerno aunque sea una vez sin ver llorar a mi hija.

— Bhahahaha!... Padre celoso, pero si eso te motiva.

Muchas cosas han pasado en este último año.

No puedo decir que todo ha sido felicidad ni tristeza, pero tampoco puedo negar las cosas maravillosas que han pasado.

Me alegra mucho el haber escuchado los sentimientos del corazón de mi hija.

Me alegra muchas que ella sea fuerte y valiente.

Me alegra saber que ella tendrá un futuro feliz y para eso tengo yo que dar mi vida a cambio.

— Nosotros también daremos nuestras vidas para cumplir nuestra misión.

— ¿Ser protegido por ángeles y demonios?... Creo que ahora si puedo descansar en paz.

— Prometo que el sacrificio de hoy no será en vano.

— ¡SIIIIII!

Por un futuro en donde mi hija sea feliz y donde pueda cumplir sus sueños.

— Más te vale hacerla feliz, Hyoudo Issei.

Espero que sepas, que aunque yo muera… Yo siempre voy a querer mi adorada hija.

— ¡Ataquen!

— ¡Muéranse de una vez!

Ese ser maligno nos lanza los tres tornados a la vez, pero aun así eso no me va a detener… Yo cumpliré mi misión y lograre esa oportunidad por el bien de todos.

Y aunque mi único arrepentimiento ahora sea el de no poder despedirme adecuadamente, espero que siempre entiendas que…

— " _Tú papá te quiere mucho,… Akeno_ "

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!**

Una gran explosión elimina y devasta todo a su paso.

La imagen mostraba en el mapa holográfico es clara y precisa.

En lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad de Kuoh… Ahora, absolutamente no había nada.

Un gran agujero vació oscuro y sin vida era lo único que quedaba de ese lugar donde alguna vez se nació el símbolo de la paz con la decisión de las tres facciones.

— Lo lograron.

Fue la primera victoria, pero también…

— Se fuerte. Se fuerte por él.

— _Sniff-Sniff!..._

También fue un gran sacrificio muy doloroso.

Nadie sobrevivió al poder de los hombre de los milagros, ni si quiera una pequeña vida y por eso mismo.

— Gracias a esos grandes hombre.

— Ya es hora de ir también.

Todo el mundo tomo la fuerte decisión de ganar la gran batalla.

La pelea contra el peor enemigo del mundo recién estaba por dar inicio.

* * *

.

O

.

* * *

 **PARTE 04 – [EL FIN DEL MUNDO]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esto realmente es sorpresivo… Muy sorpresivo.

— Vaya,vaya… Así que este era su plan desde un inicio.

Las estrellas de los universos forman dos cuerpos tan de cerca, un cielo oscuro perpetuo y un mar blanco de cuerpo celestes marcados la vida del cosmos.

No… No hay duda.

Esta tierra muerta llena de campo verde oscura y sin fin es inconfundible.

— Esto es el fin del mundo. — Dije totalmente sorprendido.

Mis ojos lo veían. La tierra donde vería el fin de la vida como tal y la única dimensión en todo el mundo que puede soportar incluso la muerte del universo.

Así que ellos desde un inicio pensaron en traerme en este lugar.

— Ahora que lo recuerdo.

Ese ángel caído antes de explotar en mil pedazos se aferró a mí usando electricidad y uso una especie de artefacto para transpórtame a este lugar.

— " _Esta es mi victoria_ "… Así que a eso se refería antes de morir.

No cabe duda. Ellos no fueron en primer lugar a luchar o si quiera intentar pararme, ellos solo se sacrificaron para trasladarme a este lugar, a pesar de sacrificar sus vida.

Ohhhh…. Ya entiendo… Ya entiendo.

No puedo creer que no se me ocurriera desde un inicio.

— Esto es el mismo plan que usaron para asesinar a los dragones celestiales.

No tengo duda de ello.

Ahora que recuerdo… Hace mil años el ejército del cielo, de grigori y de los demonios se unió por única vez en esa era para derrotar a ambos dragones celestiales, esto debido a lo peligrosos que eran para el mundo debido a su eterna pelea que estaba destruyendo al mundo.

Pero ese plan…

— Ese plan no funciono del todo debido al abrumador poder que tenían ambos dragones.

La idea principal era tener el poder militar de las tres facciones para poder eliminar a los dragones en este mundo sin afectar el mundo humano o los demás reinos debido a que matar a los dragones celestiales, era también sacrificar parte del mundo en una batalla a muerte.

Pero aun así…

— Esos estúpidos dragones aun eran demasiado poderosos como para que una simple unión fuera suficiente para poder vencerlos.

De hecho… Fue justamente por eso que yo intervine en primer lugar para asesinar al Dragón Emperador Rojo y que todo el armamento fuera en contra del Dragón Emperador Blanco, pero si eso es así…

Entonces…

— ¿Mhm?

 _ **Kick***_

Ya entiendo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Parado en la cubre cercana de un campo sin fin. Alumbrado por las estrellas del universo y calor del cosmos.

El hombre delos milagros supo inmediatamente lo que iba a venir.

Aquella pelea que tuvo no fue solo un pequeño aviso. No, absolutamente no se podía comparar a lo que estaba por venir y eso él lo sabía.

Pues… Delante de él…

— ¿Así que van a venir a matarme?...

Sonriendo y mostrando esos ojos rojos llenos de gran maldad.

El hombre de los milagros…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tras sonar la trompeta en fin del mundo.

Tras reunirse todos bajo un solo propósito.

Tras el sacrificio de varias vidas que crearon la única oportunidad de poner fin a todo.

Por primera vez en la historia de todo mundo.

— El hombre de los milagros… El único hombre que pudo enfrentar cara a cara a los dragones celestiales. Sin duda, ahora es, el enemigo más peligroso que enfrentaremos en nuestras vidas.

La alianza de las tres facciones puso todo su poder en contra solo hombre.

El hombre que en el pasado fue la luz de la esperanza…

— No hay remordimiento alguno, tampoco resignación… Pues él no es alguien que mire atrás después de ser desafiado. Aun si él se vuelve enemigo del mundo, eso no será impedimento alguno para que el pelee.

Ahora se ha vuelto el mal absoluto y todos quienes escuchaban las palabras del Rey demonio lo sabían.

El día por fin llego y no había nada que pudiera evitarlo.

En medio de una gran Torre en el centro de esa dimensión, todos los reinos del mundo se pusieron a disposición de la alianza ofreciendo todo su poder.

En el reino capaz de soportar la muerte el universo, el fin del mundo iba a ser el escenario de la batalla más sangrienta nunca antes vista.

En primera fila desde lo alto de aquella fortaleza creada en el reino que pondría fin a todos.

— Voy a detenerlo… Voy a detenerlo de una vez por todas.

Sin dudas y miedos dominando su mente… Sin cicatrices ni dolores abrumando su cuerpo… La resolución del chico llamado Hyoudo Issei, ya había sido tomada.

 **BOOST!...**

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Desde la facción Nórdica hasta la facción Japonesa, desde la Hindú hasta la Griega… Incluso desde la China hasta la Celta…

Por primera vez en la historia.

— Mis queridos niños… Ustedes nacieron para este momento. Ustedes son los únicos capaces de poner fin a la vida de ese hombre maldito.

Sentando tranquilo desde sus trono… La sombra oscura de la muerta conocida como el rey del inframundo, Hades.

El da el mandato a 04 seres sombríos que salen obedeciendo sus órdenes.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Incluso para aquellos seres inalcanzables.

— ¿El hombre de los milagros?… Incluso para los dioses, ese ser era un auténtico misterio incierto.

— ¿Shiva-sama?... ¿Desde cuándo usted está?...

— Es hora de poner a prueba el poder que iguala a los seres más poderosos del mundo.

Mis asuras… Muéstrenle el terror de la destrucción a ese hombre maldito.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Para aquellos llamados reyes de los cielos.

— Mi estimado Shiva, sabía que aparecerías tarde o temprano en este lugar… ¿Acaso solo te vas a quedar observando en un lugar seguro, o, quieres eliminar a esa amenaza que representa de cierta manera una oposición a tu poder de manera sencilla?

— ¿Mi Rey?... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?...

— El hombre que pudo provocar la muerte de un dragón celestial… Sera un gran desperdicio si llega a morir, ¿No lo crees?... ¿No crees que sería perfecto ayudarlo un poco?

Las intenciones de Indra sin duda eran demasiado inciertas y misteriosas.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Incluso para aquellos seres que nunca tuvieron intereses más allá de un simple deseo.

— Por fin…Después de mil años. Te demostrare el poder que puede provocar el odio de un dragón furioso.

Crom Cruach estaba listo para enfrentar a su viejo enemigo.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Y por último.

— Así que ese fue el hombre que puso en jaque a los poderosos dragones celestiales.

— [¿Por qué esa sonrisa tan satisfactoria, Vali?]

— Ya deberías saberlo, Abilon. — Respondí Vali Lucifer al sentir aquel sentimiento único en todo su cuerpo. — Mi cuerpo tiembla y suda por algún motivo, mi corazón late con mucha fuerza, pero aun así… Aun así lo único que mi importa es estar al frente del único ser que ha logrado vencer a Hyoudo Issei.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

El fin del mundo… El último lugar donde aquel hombre puso un pie antes de desaparecer.

Ahora mismo… A más de miles y miles de millas rodeando el centro de ese mundo.

El mayor ejercito de todos…

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Rodeando por cientos de seres sobrenaturales de todas las mitologías conocidas en el mundo que vio por última vez.

Bajo el cielo de las galaxias y la luz de las estrellas del universo.

— Este chico… ¡Lo voy a aplastar!

— ¡Hyperion!... ¡El gigante Hyperion se ha adelantado al ataque!

Siendo solo ahora un punto oscuro rodeados de por un mar blanco de vidas.

El hombre… El hombre que alguna vez llego a la cima del mundo.

— ¡Muere!...

 **BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

Un puñetazo del tamaño de un montaña… Con altura de más de 150 metros de alto y un peso de miles de toneladas.

Este cae contra el pequeño hombre de cabello castaño intentado aplastarlo sin piedad alguna.

La montaña se parte a la mitad por la brutal fuerza.

El puño provoco ondas que mandaron a volar a varios aliados y provoco una gran destrucción por todo ese mundo.

Uno de los hijos de Urano… El gigantesco Hyperion.

— ¿Q-Qué?...

Sintió entonces…

— Imbéciles.

En ese momento tan tenso… EL puño del gigante.

— ¿Realmente crees… Qué un grupo de imbéciles pueden matarme tan fácilmente?

— ¿Cómo es posible que tú?...

— Déjame mostrarte… ¡Quién diablos soy yo!...

El rostro de Hyperion mostro terror al verlo.

La voz sonriente y burlona no se hizo esperar por parte su enemigo.

Su puño gigantesco… Su puño gigante había sido detenido con solo la palma de la mano de aquel chico, pero no todo se iba a detener en aquella gran hazaña.

No… El hombre los milagros iba a demostrar a todo el mundo su leyenda.

Y en ese momento…

— Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

No solo se quitó de encima la mano del gran con gran facilidad.

No, el empujando a Hyperion con solo un movimiento haciendo tambalear al gigante.

Dando un salto a las alturas para llegar ante el gigantesco ser y simplemente…Hyperion no pudo hacer nada ante él.

El hombre de los milagros salta hasta alcanzar la altura de su pecho y juntado un gran cantidad de poder en sus piernas.

Entonces le da un pisotón con mucha potencia en el pecho del colosal hijo de Urano.

— ¡Arrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggg!...

El píe se empezó a hundir en la carne de Hyperion y con mucha fuerza este comenzó a empujar al gigante como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Con el tamaño colosal que tenía, Hyperión aun así estaba siendo empujando hacia atrás.

La presión provoco que le Titán soltara un grito de agonía mientras intentaba lucha, pero era una lucha perdida.

El Titán comenzó a perder el equilibrio y sin poder resistir más…

 **POOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!** **  
**

El colosal Titán de más de 150 metro de altura… Terminar con las espaldas contra el suelo.

Sin duda alguna…

— I-Imposible…. ¿Será que ni un Titán no es rival?

— Me cuesta admitirlo, pero… ¿Así que ese el… Ese hombre es?...

— ¡TODOS PREPARENCE!... ¡EL HOMBRE CON EL PODER PARA CAMBIAR AL MUNDO SE HA DESATADO!

El ejército de la alianza dio el grito de guerra ante el movimiento del hombre de los milagros.

Él no iba a detener… Nadie lo iba a parar.

Y por eso mismo…

— Veamos… Si esta nueva era vale pena.

El hombre de los milagros sonrió para su más larga y última batalla.

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Gracias por la larga espera.

No sé si han siguen leyendo esta historia, solo espero que sí.

No puedo comentar mucho sobre lo que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero si puedo resaltar algunas cosas y del cómo se va a desarrollar la pelea final contra el Issei S.

El Issei S es considerado por la alianza como el más peligroso ser que ha vivido hasta ese momento y para vencerlo, ellos consideran matarlo usando todo el poder que tienen en sus manos.

Como se dijo en el capítulo, una de las principales razones del porqué lo hacen de esta manera es por el poder que tiene el Issei S… El don de los milagros, poder que hace lo imposible a posible, y ahora, añadiéndole más factores como, por ejemplo: "Años de experiencia en combate" + "Un poder igual o superior al nivel de los dragones celestiales"+ "El control de los vientos" + "el poder de anular magia" + "El control de energía pura"+ "Una armadura divina indestructible" "03 transformaciones que aún no usa (02 propias y una por culpa de Ddraig)", "Miles de técnicas y habilidades que nadie conocer"… Sin contar su maldad que lo hace una maquina asesina sin piedad.

Puede que suene descabellado, pero créanme que como enemigo final está bien planteado y pensado; así que no va a ver problemas con las escalas de poder y tampoco lo voy a ser invencible, pues créanme que mediante más avanza el Issei S, más cansado y debilitado va a estar, pues él un ser difícil de matar hasta el final.

Espero estar bien con los personajes actuales de la novela… Personalmente ya dije que yo no las leo desde el volumen 17, pero si se un poco de los personajes que hay y espero usarlos bien.

También espero que les gusten las batallas que va a venir, pero no esperen actualización rápida… Créanme que es complejo el usar muchos personajes a la vez.

Solo espero terminar esta pelea final, pues quedan solo 2 capítulos más y un especial muy triste.

Gracias por leer. Saludos.

 **PD: No publiquen mis fanfic en Wattpad sin pedir permiso.**

 **PD2: Les iba a comentar algo sobre alguien muy tonto que quiso hablar de"creatividad", pero quiero reservarme esa opinión por asuntos de tiempo. Lo único que puedo decir que, si copias ideas, robas mundos o mezclas personajes intentando hacer crossover fuera de lugar... Creo que eso esta de lejos de ser original o creativo.**


End file.
